Deaging Draco
by cathankitten
Summary: Draco is de-aged for a school project, which leads to unexpected results. slash mpreg etc
1. 1

Title:Deaging Draco   
Status 2/?   
Author: cathankitten   
Email: cathanthekitten@yahoo.co.uk   
Beta: Sandy   
Rating: PG-R   
Pairings: ?/?, ?/Harry, ?/Harry, ?/Draco, ?/Colin   
Spoilers:possible 1-4   
Warnings: | Slash| Tort | NC | Mpreg| BDMS| Inc| AU   
Disclaimer:This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
Summary: Draco is deage for a class project which leads to a shocking discovering, and the lives of many people change because of it. This is an AU story, therefore, many of the characters are going to be OOC.   
  
  
  
Draco drinks the potion down, and starts to change as Harry and Hermione watch him. The potion only takes a few minutes to start working. The three-year-old Draco appears. He is stunned for a moment, and looks over at Harry and Hermione who are in shock themselves, and slowly backed into the corner. He sits down, putting his knees up to his chest and tries to hide. He's never been around people like these before and doesn't know what they want from him or where he is at.   
  
"Ron looks wide-eyed as he walks into the room, and exclaims, "Whoa! What the heck happen to him? He looks sick or something."   
  
They all stare at Draco who is over in the corner looking scared half to death. The small boy looks like he's had never been in the sunlight. His skin is pale, almost white, and he is also rather skinny.   
  
"Wait! I thought this was supposed to make them like they were when they were three? I have seen pictures of him at three, and he looked nothing like this" states Hermione in confusion, as she points over to the boy in the corner.   
  
"Yes, and he looks scared half to death. You would think Malfoy wouldn't be scared even at three" Harry replies, looking very concerned.   
  
"Maybe he was and his parents used a charm, or maybe this is a trick. I bet he messed with the potion so you would get blamed. I wouldn't put that past him," Ron puts in.   
  
Harry walks over to Draco, and kneels down next to the small frightened boy. He taps Draco on the shoulder causing the boy cringing in fear.   
  
Harry says softly, "Hello. I am Harry. I am your friend." He smiled gently then adds," You are going to be ok. There is no reason to be scared."   
  
"Fwiend?" Draco asks meekly, " Whewe am I?"   
  
"You are in my room. I am going to watch you for a while ok? " Harry replies.   
  
"Mummy not say that," Draco says, and looks around for his mother.   
  
"Oh well she did, you just weren't told"   
  
"Mummy not say that. Whewe Mummy?"   
  
"Look Draco"   
  
Draco blinks and stares, " Sissy Dwaco," he says.   
  
"What?" asks Harry. He is very confused now.   
  
"Sissy Dwaco," Draco says again.   
  
Ron falls onto the floor and starts laughing. "He's calling himself a sissy, Harry. Oh, this is classic." He says.   
  
Draco stares over at Ron like he is crazy, and tries to sink back into the corner as far as he could.   
  
"Ron, I don't think that's what he's says." Harry answers his friend, and thinks 'This is strange'.   
  
"Well," Hermione puts in, "I think we should take him to his dad."   
  
"NOOOO!! No Daddy!!" Draco screams in fear. "No Daddy tell get big Mummy says"   
  
"What?" Harry asks him.   
  
"Mummy no let me see daddy tell she make me big." Draco replies.   
  
"Make you big?" Hermione inquires. "Your mom is going to make you big?"   
  
"Uh huh. Mummy make me big because Sissy Dwaco to much giwl. No see daddy befow big"   
  
Harry grabs Draco around the waist and picks him up. Draco, scares,and starts to shake, and kick.   
  
"Calm down . . . I am just going to take you over to my bed here. You can sit on my lap and we will talk."" Harry sooth softly to the child   
  
Harry sits down with Draco on his lap, and continues trying to calm the panicking boy down.   
  
"You don't want to see your daddy?" he asks.   
  
"Yes want to see my Daddy, but mummy said no" Draco says, as he shakes his head.   
  
"We will go see him and he will tell you that I have permission to watch you."   
  
"No see Daddy . . . Mummy says."   
  
"Why not? Doesn't she like you to be with your daddy?"   
  
"Nevew been with him, only Sissy Dwaco has."   
  
'Wait I know he has seen his dad before. I have seen picture of them together when he was three. Why does he keep talking about some Sissy Draco too. He's Draco, and I know he doesn't have any sisters,' Harry thinks.   
  
"You are Draco."   
  
"No Sissy is but Mommy says she make me Dwaco soon, cause sissy be to much giwl now. Daddy not want giwl only boy. only one boy."   
  
They all look at the boy in shock, wondering what he is talking about.   
  
Hermione walks over to Harry and whispers in his ear, " Harry, I think we should take him to see his dad, but don't tell him we are going to. Maybe he has some idea about what Malfoy is talking about. I think something happened to him. Maybe the potion messed up."   
  
Harry nods his head yes, and whispers back " You are right, but it's time to go to sleep. We can talk to him tomorrow after breakfast. Draco looks tired anyway."   
  
"That sounds good. I'll see you guys tomorrow " Hermione says, and then leaves to go to bed herself.   
  
"So what am I suppose to call you?" Harry finally asks the boy he knew as Draco.   
  
"Don't know," Draco replies.   
  
"Well what does your mummy call you?"   
  
"Dwagon" he answers.   
  
"Ok Dragon we are going to sleep now okay?"   
  
"Otay"   
  
Harry gets Draco/Dragon ready for bed, then himself. "This is going to be so much fun " Harry says, then closes his eyes and goes to sleep.   
  
tbc 


	2. 2

Title:Deaging Draco   
Status 1/?   
Author: cathankitten   
Email: cathanthekitten@yahoo.co.uk   
Beta: Sandy   
Rating: PG-R   
Pairings: ?/?, ?/Harry, ?/Harry, ?/Draco, ?/Colin   
Spoilers:possible 1-4   
Warnings: | Slash| Tort | NC | Mpreg| BDMS| Inc| AU   
Disclaimer:This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
Summary: Draco is deage for a class project which leads to a shocking discovering, and the lives of many people change because of it. This is an AU story, therefore, many of the characters are going to be OOC.   
  
  
  
+ Harry's P.O.V. + ( Potions class)   
  
I am sitting here, in Potions, next to Hermione. The class is listening to Professor Snape who is gives a lecture about our new assignment, which he is very annoyed about.   
  
You see this is not one of our normal assignments. Headmaster Dumbledore had this idea in his head that we needed to know what it was like to be a parent, before we really became them. He also decided to have Professor Snape be in charge since he is the Potions teacher because we need the de-aging potion for this. This is going to be so much fun. I can tell that now.   
  
The class has been split into groups of three, each group having a mum, dad and a child. The 'child' member will be de-aged to three, which means for the next fourteen days I will have to be a 'dad' to one of my classmates. Malfoy, is going to be my 'son' for this little project. Now it's bad enough he was put with Hermione and me, but he has to be my 'son' also. Hermione doesn't look very thrilled about him being with us either; she hasn't really commented on it at all though.   
  
I look over at Malfoy, and he is actually pouting. It's taking all my energy not to laugh at him. Professor Snape is just waiting for any excuse to take-away house points, and give me a detention. Ron keeps looking over at us too as if he wants to hex Malfoy. I hope he doesn't because we don't need any more house points taken away.   
  
"I don't know why I have to be stuck with you, Potter, and that Mudblood, over there, is going to be my 'mother', " Draco growls lowly.   
  
"You think I want to be in this with *you*?" I say angrily to him. Like I want to be with that stuck-up who thinks he is better then everyone else.   
  
"Well he will be easier to hex when he's three," says Ron. I smirk and nod to him.   
  
"There will be no hexing of your de-aged classmates. Furthermore because they will have no knowledge of anything after they were really three, you may not treat them like your enemy. You must treat them like three year olds regardless of personal feelings," Snape announces. " Anyone caught doing this will fail, and you can't afford to fail this assignment."   
  
" Great!" huffs Ron.   
  
"Now if your 'child member' is a male he will be staying with the 'dad member' of your team; the opposite while apply of course if the 'child' is a female. You are to drink your de-aging potion, before you go to bed tonight. The members who were assigned to be the child must be the ones to take it, and if you trick your other member into doing so, you will fail," Snape states   
  
I look over at Malfoy and see that he is grumbling about this. I think he was planning to trick me into drinking the posting instead of him. Having him as my dad, even for fourteen days would have been awful.   
  
"You will also be in charge of your 'children' for the time of this assignment. You have been given so much money, so you may hire a babysitter, but beware you will also need to buy them clothing; you may not however hire someone to watch them all the time," Snape informs us.   
  
Most of the class mumbles at this too, but I don't think it's going to be that bad really. I don't really like the idea of having to watch Malfoy though. I am sure he's going to be a stuck-up brat, but I think I can do this   
  
"Each 'parent' will be responsible for the 'child', meaning you had both better put in equal time. You are also to make a journal of your activities. Class dismissed," Snape growls at us, then storms out of the room.   
  
We walk out of the room and down the hall, with Malfoy following behind us. He is mumbling under his breath about having to be with us.   
  
"How is Malfoy supposed to sleep in my room when he's not allowed in there?" I ask Hermione.   
  
"You didn't listen, Harry. Professor Snape already said Headmaster Dumbledore gave permission," she replies.   
  
I grumble, "I can't wait until this assignment is over."   
  
"Yeah, the sooner, the better. I don't want to be with you two," mumbles Malfoy.   
  
His father tried to get him out of the project, but he just couldn't make that happen. Malfoy's father is the new DADA teacher. Why Dumbledore allowed that I don't know. Malfoy's father not going to be thrilled about I am in the same group as his son. I wonder if he knows about that yet.   
  
"You aren't suppose to de-age until right before bed tonight. We still have to eat dinner, so why don't you get your stuff ready, go to dinner and come to the tower after that." I suggest.   
  
Draco exclaims "Whatever!" and stomps off toward the dungeon   
  
"I can't believe we are going to let Malfoy be in the same bedroom as us," Ron comments.   
  
"Well I don't think it will be that bad Ron. He is going to be three after all. How bad can a three-year-old be?" Hermione asks reasonably.   
  
"This is Malfoy! He's going to be bad at any age," Ron says and we walk off.   
  
+ Draco's P.O.V.+ ( sitting at Slytherin Table, eating dinner)   
  
I can't believe it. I have to be de-age to three and have them as my parents. Of course, I can't refuse to do this or I will fail. Father has been trying to get that old goat headmaster to let me off, but he isn't going to; I swear he's doing this on purpose.   
  
Everyone is talking about this stupid assignment too; I am not paying much attention to them though. I want to enjoy one last meal before I have to de-age. Potter is probably going to end up poisoning me. I doubt he can take care of a child. Good thing Father is here so I can go to him if anything goes wrong.   
  
I look over at Father who is eating at the staff table. He's talking to the old fool now and it doesn't look like it's helping any. I am going to be tortured by Potter and that Mudblood.   
  
+ Ron's P.O.V.+ ( sitting at Gryffindor Table, eating dinner)   
  
Malfoy is over there looking all disgusted. If he does anything to hurt Harry, I will hex him so bad it will take years to fix him. I don't know what Dumbledore had in mind, but this isn't the way I wanted it to go.   
  
I really hoped I would be with Harry on this. I would have really loved to be with him on this project; it would have given me a reason to get closer to him. Stupid Snape just had to mix the houses up though.   
  
Hermione gets to be with Harry which is not fair; she's always getting paired up with him. They are discussing their plans for the project, and she is being very bossy again. I don't know how he can stand it sometimes. She's a great friend, but sometimes I don't know about her.   
  
+ Hermione' s P.O.V.+ ( sitting at Gryffindor Table, eating dinner)   
  
I can't believe I get to be Harry's partner on this. It's like we are going to practice for the future. Maybe after this he will notice me, and ask me out. I hope so. I am not thrilled about having Malfoy as my 'son', but I really can't do anything. Harry is telling me about what he is going to buy for the project and asking how we are going to divide our time up.   
  
+ Harry' s P.O.V.+ ( sitting at Gryffindor Table, eating dinner)   
  
Hermione and I are discussing the project. She seems very excited to be with me and keeps saying how glad she is I was picked to be her 'husband'. I know she has a crush on me, but I don't like her that way. I don't want to hurt her feelings though, so I can't tell her this.   
  
I would rather have been with Ron during this project. Maybe we could have gotten closer from it. I have a crush on him but I am not going to tell him that. He will end up hating me, and so would everyone else. I wanted to be the one de-aged too. It sounds silly, but I really didn't have a good time when I was three. It would have been fun to try it again.   
  
Ron looks very upset now; he keeps looking over at me, and sighing. I hope he's ok with this whole thing. This is going to be a long fourteen days   
  
+ Normal P.O.V.+   
  
Draco finishes his meal and goes back to the dungeon to retrieving his things. Then walks up to Gryffindor Tower and waits for Harry and Hermione to arrive.   
  
"I can't believe I have to sleep in Potter's room," he growled softly to himself.   
  
A few minutes later Harry arrives, and says the password. Draco smirks at what the password is, and follows Harry inside. The other Gryffindor glare at the Slytherin intruder, and pull their wands out just in case.   
  
"Come on up to my room, Malfoy, we don't want you lurking around here, " Harry says quietly.   
  
"Yeah whatever, Potter," Draco snaps back " Like I want to be here with these people," he mumbles and glares back at the others/   
  
+ Normal P.O.V.+ ( Harry's room)   
  
"Lovely room here, Potter, Who decorated this? " Draco asks sarcastically.   
  
Hermione walks into the room and rolls her eyes at Draco.   
  
Harry snarls, "Shut up Malfoy, and drink the potion."   
  
"Oh impatient aren't you? You just want me to be younger so you can attack me."   
  
" I am not going to attack you. Now drink it," Harry says with a sigh   
  
" Fine, fine," Draco replies and drinks the potion.   
  
tbc   



	3. 3

Title:Deaging Draco   
Status 3/?   
Author: cathankitten   
Email: cathanthekitten@yahoo.co.uk   
Beta: Sandy   
Rating: PG-R   
Pairings: ?/?, ?/Harry, ?/Harry, ?/Draco, ?/Colin   
Spoilers:possible 1-4   
Warnings: | Slash| Tort | NC | Mpreg| BDMS| Inc| AU   
Disclaimer:This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
Summary: Draco is deage for a class project which leads to a shocking discovering, and the lives of many people change because of it. This is an AU story, therefore, many of the characters are going to be OOC.   
  
  
  
+ Harry P.O.V. + ( the next morning)   
  
I am just starting to wake up, and become fully conscious. I look over at Malfoy; he is still sound asleep over on his little bed sucking his right thumb, and actually looks cute. I can't believe I think Malfoy is cute. I will have to wake him up soon, we need to go to breakfast, and class after. Yes I have to take him to classes too. All the teachers agreed to this, though most are unhappy about it.I dressed him in one of my T-shirts, because I didn't have anything for him to wear last night. We are going shopping after breakfast I believe, unless his father has other plans. His reaction, to how Malfoy looks now, is still unknown. I shrank some of his robes, so he will be able to wear those. The dark color makes him look white. The way he was talking last night was very strange, there seem to be something really wrong about it. I drag myself out of bed, and go over to wake up Malfoy.   
  
"Dragon, wake up," I say as I shake the small boy very gently, not wanting to frighten him.   
  
"You need to get up," I tell him. I wonder if he was this difficult to wake up when he was older. Not that I really care.   
  
He starts to move, blink his eye, rubs his eyes, and starts to wake. "Hi Hawwy" he says as he sits up.   
  
"Morning Dragon," I reply to him.   
  
I can't believe I am calling him Dragon now, nor can I believe I am actually starting to like this kid. He's acting so innocent and sweet though. Ron is not going to be happy about this. He really hates him. I just know we are going to fight about this. He can be so stubborn, but that's one reason I like him.   
  
"I hungwy," he says and stretches like a kitten would.   
  
"Yes, I know. We are going to go to breakfast, as soon as I get you dressed," I say, and pick him up.   
  
"Otay I nevew been places befow," he informs me.   
  
"You mean you haven't been out of your Manor?" I ask. I thought he went to a lot of places, even before he was three.   
  
"No out of my wooms because I am secwet," he states " Mommy says can't see daddy tell I get big. She will make me big soon."   
  
"Oh okay," I say to him, though I have no clue what he's talking about.   
  
I begin to dress him, and notice his left hand has a bruise on the top.   
  
"Dragon, where did you get that?" I asked as I pointed at the bruise.   
  
"Mummy says have to use wight hand," he says and turns away, as if he's in trouble.   
  
"Ok," I tell him. I am not sure what he is talking about, and I don't want to ask him any more questions about his mum right now.   
  
+ Normal P.O.V.+   
  
Harry finishes dressing Draco, picks him up, and starts carrying him to breakfast. They walk down the hallway, and several of the other students stop and stare at the pair.   
  
Harry also takes notice of how scared Draco is, how he's trying to hide, and putting his head under his chin like he doesn't want to see anyone.   
  
"Hawwy, I scawed, " Draco says quietly.   
  
"Don't worry. I will protect you," tries Harry, trying to reassure the small boy.   
  
Finally, after what seemed like ages to Harry, they make it to the great hall. Harry takes a deep, long breath, and opens the door.   
  
" Here we go," he said, and they went in.   
  
Everyone looked over to see them. The hall is deathly silent, No one was making any sound at all, which was starting to freak Draco out.   
  
"Oh this isn't good at all" Harry says.   
  
Suddenly the silence is interrupted by Lucius Malfoy, who is approaching them yelling at the top of his lungs.   
  
"WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SON, POTTER??!!??!!" He roars at Harry, causing everyone in the hall to jump.   
  
Draco screeches and tries to get away from his father; he keeps struggling and screams, "No let scawy man get me Haway. Hide me, Hide me!"   
  
Lucius freezes, and stares at his son in shock. "Draco, it's I, your dad." He calmly says to his son. All the time thinking, 'what did he do to you, Draco'?   
  
Draco looks over at the man in front of him, then he turns back around and trying to hide again.   
  
"No see daddy tell bigger. No see daddy tell bigger," Draco keeps repeating, as he shakes his head back and forth.   
  
"What have you done to my son, Potter? " Lucius asks, getting more angry with each passing second.   
  
"I didn't do anything to him. He's been like this since he took the potion. I was going to ask you if you know why he looked so pale, and skinny like this, " Harry informs him, as he tries to keep hold of Draco. The boy is struggling to turn away from them both now, and get away.   
  
"Give me my son, Potter . . . Now! " Snaps Lucius.   
  
Harry hold Draco out to his father, the boy screams again, then faints as Lucius takes him. Lucius growling at Harry, then storms out of the hall   
  
"Potter I will discuss this with you, after I check on Draco." Professor Snape informs Harry, and followed after them.   
  
They walk swiftly toward the infirmary.   
  
"What kind of potion did he take??" snarls Lucius.   
  
"It was a de-aging potion. I brewed it all myself. This shouldn't have happened. Someone must have tampered with his"   
  
tbc 


	4. 4

Title:Deaging Draco   
Status 4/?   
Author: cathankitten   
Email: cathanthekitten@yahoo.co.uk   
Beta: Sandy   
Rating: PG-R   
Pairings: ?/?, ?/Harry, ?/Harry, ?/Draco, ?/Colin   
Spoilers:possible 1-4   
Warnings: | Slash| Tort | NC | Mpreg| BDMS| Inc| AU   
Disclaimer:This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
Summary: Draco is deage for a class project which leads to a shocking discovering, and the lives of many people change because of it. This is an AU story, therefore, many of the characters are going to be OOC.   
  
  
  
+ normal P.O.V. + ( The infirmary )   
  
Lucius Malfoy, who is very worried about his son, is pacing back and forth, while Madam Pomfrey looks over Draco.   
  
"What's wrong with him?" He inquires of her.   
  
"He's malnourished, and suffering from a lack of sunlight. Now let me check him over here." She huffs back, and is annoying that he is disturbing her work.   
  
"What do you mean lack of sunlight? He had plenty of sunlight when he was three. I should know. I was there."   
  
"He might have, but right now. He looks like he's never been in the sun."   
  
Lucius continues to pace and mumble under his breath. Professor Snape stands next to the door, waiting to hear what all is wrong with his godson. ' I don't understand what's wrong with Draco. This shouldn't have happened. Lucius is scared half to death. I want to go comfort him, but not when she's in the room.' He thinks, and then sighs   
  
"Why don't you go ask Potter what he's done to my son, Severus?" Lucius inquires.   
  
"I am going to, Lucius. I just want to know what is wrong first. Then I will go and talk with Potter. I have already sent a message telling him to be in my classroom."   
  
"Well I don't find anything else wrong, with the child, but I would like to keep him here for observation, though."Madam Pomfrey finally says.   
  
"He's unconscious?" Severus inquires   
  
"No he's sleeping. I gave him something so he would sleep, while I checked him over. He was too upset to do it any other way. He should wake up in a few hours though" she replies.   
  
"Very well. I will go discuss this with Mister Potter now" states Severus, then walks out of the infirmary.   
  
"You ARE going to change Draco back to his normal age when he wakes up?" questions Lucius.   
  
"I don't think so. You wouldn't want him to fail the assignment do you?"   
  
"No of course not," he growls.   
  
"Then I am not going to. The potion will wear off in fourteen days anyway. We still don't know what caused this, so it might be better to wait this out."   
  
( Professor Snape's classroom)   
  
Harry sits in his chair, watching Professor Snape, as he paces back and forth, in front of him.   
  
"Now, Potter, how did Mister Malfoy end up in that condition?" he asks.   
  
"I don't know sir. He just drank the de-aging potion and that's how he ended up" the boy replies nervously.   
  
Professor Snape puts his hands on the desk, and leans over glaring at Harry.   
  
"You didn't tamper with it?" he growls.   
  
"No sir. I never touched it."   
  
"Tell me exactly what happened Potter, and it better be good?"   
  
Harry looks at Professor Snape, gulps, and starts telling what happened the night before.   
  
"We were in my room and he took the potion. A few minutes he turned three-years-old, but instead of looking like the one in the photos I have seen he ended up looking like that sir . . . He was scared, and backed into the corner, so I went over and tried to get him to come out. I started talking to him, and he asked where he was so I told him."   
  
"I see. Now what else, Potter?"   
  
"Well I said his name and he said Sissy Draco."   
  
Professor Snape raises his eyebrow at Harry, and growls lowly to him. "You are telling me that he called himself a sissy. Potter I have known him for a long time, and he would never call himself a sissy?"   
  
"No sir, I think he meant that Draco was his sister."   
  
"Potter, don't be daft. Draco doesn't have any siblings, and he is Draco."   
  
" I know that sir, but he said Draco was his sister and that she was becoming too much of a girl and not a boy. So his mom was going to make him bigger. Then he could be Draco and sees his dad. He told us he had never seen him before; he acted like that when he saw him at breakfast too."   
  
Professor Snape sits down behind his desk again, and thinks about what Harry had just told him. It didn't make any sense at all. He has seen Draco since he was about eighteen months old, and that child isn't anything like he remembered. The things Harry told him Draco said aren't adding up.   
  
"You may go, Potter. I will discuss this with Madam Pomfrey and Professor Malfoy," he says   
  
Harry doesn't say anything and run off as fast as he could; he doesn't want to be around Professor Snape any longer.   
  
+ Professor Snape P.O.V. + ( The infirmary )   
  
I walk into the room again, and see Lucius sitting by his son. He looks more worried now. People think he is cold hearted and rough with Draco, but I know he is not. I also know that Draco wasn't like that when he was three, the Draco I remember, but maybe this boy isn't him. I come up behind my friend and hug him. No one else is in the room, and he needs comfort.   
  
"What did Potter do to my son?" He asks me while still looking at his son.   
  
"I don't know if Potter did anything Lucius. I think Narcissa might have done something" I tell him   
  
He snaps his head in my direction, and glares at me. " What in the name of Merlin are you talking about?"   
  
"I asked Potter what happened and he said that this little one said Draco was his sister, and that she was becoming too much of a girl, and not a boy. So his mom was going to make him bigger. Then he could be Draco, and see his dad. He apparently told Potter he had never seen him before. He acted like that when he saw you at breakfast, too."   
  
"That doesn't make any sense, Severus," He replies.   
  
"I will tell you what I think might have happened. Do you remember when Draco was seven and you though Narcissa might have been pregnant, but she said she wasn't?"   
  
"Of course I remember that, but she said she wasn't."   
  
"Yes I know, but what if she was and had the baby? ."   
  
"Then we would have a seven-year-old daughter or son. What are you getting at?" He asks me and starts to become very annoyed.   
  
"I am getting at that. When you married her, you told her she must have a son. That you wanted a son and not a daughter . . . "   
  
"Yes I know this already, but I didn't say I didn't want a daughter at all. I said I would prefer to have a son first. Narcissa said she was only going to give me one child. Then she wasn't going to have sex with me at all, though she did about seven years later, around the time I though she was pregnant."   
  
"Correct! . Now what if she really had a girl the first time?" I ask him, and watch his expression; he looks very confused now.   
  
"Well she didn't, and she had Draco. You know that he's your godson." He snarls at me, gets up, and starts pacing around the room.   
  
"I know that, but I never saw Draco nude when he was a baby, and she insisted that she, was the only one to change him, dress him, or give him a bath. She wouldn't even let the house elves do it which is something they normally would do."   
  
"So let me get this straight. You are saying in my wife had a girl fourteen years ago, and told me she was actually a boy? Then she dressed the girl up, and made her look like a boy? When the girl was about seven, she had another baby, which was actually a boy? When this boy was a bit older, at least three she used some kind of aging potion on him and switched them?"   
  
"That's what I am saying Lucius. You do recall when Draco turned seven how you commented to me that he was too girlish and when he was ten you said several times that he acted way too much like a girl? That was the time that Narcissa took him away for six month saying she wanted to spend time with him before school . . ."   
  
"Yes I remember" he says thoughtfully.   
  
". . . And when he came back you said he was different, more boyish. He also wanted to be around you more, unlike before when he didn't want to be around you much?"   
  
"Yes I remember he acted very different and that did surprise me" He informs me and sat back down.   
  
"If what I said is true, then Draco over there is your second child, and should be about seven really."   
  
"How would he act mature enough to be ten, if she aged him from three to ten?"   
  
"Depends on the aging potion she used. She might have used one with a knowledge builder."   
  
"It sounds unbelievable, but I wouldn't put anything past Narcissa. She only married me for my money. I believe she only started having sex with me the second time, because she thought I would give her more money."   
  
"I am not sure, but I believe when the de-aging potion wears off, Draco will go back to his correct age, and not the age she made him. You should discuss this with her too."   
  
"She's not home. I told her what happened to Draco, and she said she had to go off somewhere."   
  
I raise my eyebrow and then look at him. "Now doesn't that sound suspicious to you?"   
  
tbc 


	5. 5

Title:Deaging Draco   
Status 5/?   
Author: cathankitten   
Email: cathanthekitten@yahoo.co.uk   
Beta: Sandy   
Rating: PG-R   
Pairings: ?/?, ?/Harry, ?/Harry, ?/Draco, ?/Colin   
Spoilers:possible 1-4   
Warnings: | Slash| Tort | NC | Mpreg| BDMS| Inc| AU   
Disclaimer:This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
Summary: Draco is deage for a class project which leads to a shocking discovering, and the lives of many people change because of it. This is an AU story, therefore, many of the characters are going to be OOC.   
  
  
  
+ Harry's P.O.V. + ( Gryffindor common room )   
  
I walked back from Professor Snapes's classroom after he discussed Malfoy with me. He seemed to be rather stunned, and didn't take away any house points, or say I had detention, he just told me to leave. I did and ran here. Ron and Hermione look up at me.   
  
"I wonder what's wrong with Malfoy" Ron remarks, while looking confused. I think that he still thinks Malfoy did something to himself.   
  
"I don't know, but whatever it is. I don't think Harry did anything to him," Hermione responds.   
  
"I Don't know what's going on, but to me it sounds like the little boy down in the infirmary isn't the same three-year-old that is in the photos I saw" he replied   
  
"Harry, we know they are both Malfoy, and where have you seen his pictures anyway?" Hermione asks me.   
  
I look over at her and meet her suspicious gaze.   
  
"I don't remember. Someone was showing them around last year, and I know that is Malfoy, but I don't think it's the same one" I tell them both.   
  
"You have seen his pictures also, anyway so why so curious about me having seen them? " I say sharply. I am upset about being interrogated by my friends.   
  
"Well, I just didn't think you ever did. You didn't mention it, Harry," she says, sounding hurt.   
  
"It's all too strange, if you ask me," Ron comments, and then left the room.   
  
"Yes" I mumble. "I think I will go check and see how he is"   
  
+ normal P.O.V. + ( The infirmary)   
  
Lucius sits next to his son watching him sleep. Draco is supposed to wake up at any time and he wants to be there when this happens. He is concerned about his son, and puzzled about what he has been told.   
  
"I don't believe that Narcissa would do something like that. It's unbelievable, but it sounds like it's true. How else would you explain what he looks, and acts like." He comments to Severus who is standing near by.   
  
Severus sighs, walks over behind Lucius, drapes his arms around his shoulders to comfort him, and says. " I don't know Lucius, but like I said before she really only wanted your money, and things did change right after she went off with Draco, just before he enrolled here. You remember how she went from a clinging mother to not really wanting to be near him, and how he went from clinging to her, to you? ."   
  
"Yes I remember that, but if it's true, and she did have a girl first, then where is my daughter?" Lucius asks him.   
  
Severus slid down next to him, and they sit there for several minutes thinking about this, both coming up with the conclusion that she must have killed the child, but neither actually wanting to say this out loud.   
  
"How is he?" Harry asks softly, as he entered the room.   
  
"What are you doing here? "Lucius growls, not wanting Harry near his son.   
  
"I came to see how he is. He is in my group for the project. I am suppose to watch him like a 'dad' for fourteen days. I'm concerned about him."" Harry explains.   
  
"He's going to be fine, " Severus informs Harry.   
  
Just then Draco starts to stir in his sleep. He mumbles, stretches, and starts to get up. Seeing his dad sitting next to him, he starts to become scared.   
  
Harry, noticing the fear in the little boy's eyes, goes over and pulls Draco onto his lap. Lucius glares at Harry, but seeing that it is helping to calm Draco down, he let it go without saying anything.   
  
"Hello Dragon, how are you feeling? " Harry asks the small boy who is blinking to focus his eyes, while yawning.   
  
"Otay" Draco replies " Why am I hewe, Hawwy?" he asks looking around at everyone.   
  
"Because you passed out, and everyone was worried about you. They brought you here, where a nice lady could help you."   
  
"I what?" the boy asks, looking confused.   
  
"You kinda went to sleep, but it was a different sleep. So you were brought here by your dad"   
  
"Not suppose to see Daddy tell made biggew, Mummy said so," he cries.   
  
"Yes you told me, but that is your daddy and he's not going to hurt you," Harry explains, as he hugs him tightly   
  
"Want to be with Daddy, but Mummy said he won't want me tell biggew, said he be mad, yell at me," He tell Harry while trying to hide from Lucius.   
  
"He's your daddy, and he's seen you. Is he mad or yelling?" Harry asks the boy, who is looking very puzzled.   
  
Draco thought about it for a few moments, and then says," No he looks nice, but Mummy said…"   
  
"Well maybe your mummy thought you would have to be bigger for your daddy to like you. Maybe she was wrong. Don't you think?"   
  
"Yes maybe. Daddy looks like he's happy to have me little," the boy whispers in Harry's ear, and looked curiously at the man sitting near the bed.   
  
"Well I think so, you want to go hug your daddy, Dragon? I think he wants to hug you, and ask you some things."   
  
Draco looks back and forth between Harry and his dad then nods yes.   
  
Harry gently placed Draco in his father's arms, seeing him waiting eagerly to hold his son.   
  
Lucius sits his son on his lap, and hugs the small boy. He begins running his hands over the child's hair, and then looks at his face.   
  
"Hello son, you don't remember me?" He asks his son who still seemed a bit nervous   
  
"How Daddy, nevew seen you befow Mummy nevew let me see. Sissy told me what look like," the boy replies.   
  
"I see, and your sissy is?"   
  
"Dwaco daddy, you know sissy" Draco replies as though his dad asked him the strangest question.   
  
Lucius smiles at his son, and moves him so he is more comfortable.   
  
"So tell me, little one, what's this about making you bigger so you can be Draco, and your sissy, Draco, where is she going to go after this?" Lucius inquires.   
  
"Mummy said you only want one son, so Sissy will go away aftew I biggew."   
  
"Go away where?"   
  
"I don't know, but I don't really want hewing too"   
  
"How is mummy going to make you bigger?"   
  
"She says she is going to give me a special dink so I town sissies' age"   
  
"And that is how old?"   
  
"Sissy ten silly Daddies know that. Mummy says she will give me other dink so I am smart. I am going to school soon." Draco answers, and bounces happily on his dad. He seems excited about going to school.   
  
"Is that so?" Lucius says with a laugh.   
  
"Yes, mummy say might have to give me othew dwink to make me look more like sissy, but not suwe, cuz we look much alike"   
  
"So that's what your mummy is going to do to you?"   
  
"Yes, but Daddy if you don't weally want me to be biggew, and you like both me and sissy, can tell Mummy?" Draco pleads.   
  
"I don't know where your mummy is now, little one, I need to talk with her about this though" replies Lucius.   
  
Lucius looks down at his son, who is nodding off to sleep again. Thinking the child must still tired he puts him back in his bed, and looked over at Severus who is standing there, stunned, along with Harry.   
  
"I think you were right about her switching them around" Lucius states.   
  
"Yes so when Draco turns back to his right age he will be seven and not fourteen " replies Professor Snape while rubbing his hand on the bridge of his nose.   
  
"Why did you call him Dragon?" Lucius asks Harry.   
  
Harry looks at him puzzled for a few moments, then replies "Because when I called him Draco he said Sissy Draco, and I asked him what his mummy called him, he said Dragon. "   
  
"I see," Lucius says   
  
"I was going to go buy him some kinda of stuffed animal for the project, but I think you should do that for him. If this is true, then you really never gave him one. I think he would like that" Harry replies uneasily, not sure how to talk to Lucius.   
  
Lucius looks at Harry for several minutes, like he is insane, but then decided he is right. Draco is currently only three, and would be for the next fourteen days. If the theory is correct, he would only return to the age of seven.   
  
"I can watch him for you if that's all right. I know before we were rivals, and that you don't like me, but 'little' Draco seems to like me quite well for some reason. I can take him outside and play with him. After Pomfrey says it's ok that is. You can go and buy him some things, and discuss this with others which I know you need to do," Harry says.   
  
He does not really want to talk to Lucius, but is concerned about Draco for some reason and wants to help him.   
  
Lucius thought about it for a few moments, then finally nods his head in agreement. He bents down kisses his son on the forehead, and starts to leave. He knows Draco will not wake up any time soon, and Severus will make sure he isn't harmed.   
  
"You should make sure Narcissa doesn't have any access to your money anymore," Severus states.   
  
"Yes I forgot about that. I will take care of that, and get Draco some things." He replies then walks out.   
  
"Shouldn't you be in class Mr. Potter?"   
  
"Yes, Professor, I was just going there. I will be back later to check on Draco, and watch him, " Harry replies and then leaves the room   
  
+ Severus's P.O.V. + ( The infirmary)   
  
This is all too shocking for me. Lucius must be going crazy inside. I'll have to get him alone soon to talk about this. I don't know why he stayed with her, for as long as he did.   
  
It's not like they were ever in love. Yet, if he had divorced her, after she had the baby, we thought was his son, then this child wouldn't exist. The fact that Potter doesn't seem to hate, or dislike Draco now doesn't really shock me at all. Yet I am surprised that Lucius didn't do anything to him, or at least yell. Maybe it's because Draco likes Harry now. I will have to talk to him about this too.   
  
tbc 


	6. 6

Title:Deaging Draco   
Status 6/?   
Author: cathankitten   
Email: cathanthekitten@yahoo.co.uk   
Beta: Sandy   
Rating: PG-R   
Pairings: ?/?, ?/Harry, ?/Harry, ?/Draco, ?/Colin   
Spoilers:possible 1-4   
Warnings: | Slash| Tort | NC | Mpreg| BDMS| Inc| AU   
Disclaimer:This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
Summary: Draco is deage for a class project which leads to a shocking discovering, and the lives of many people change because of it. This is an AU story, therefore, many of the characters are going to be OOC.   
  
  
  
+Harry's pov+   
  
Dragon's dad left him with me and I am taking him outside to play. He is so excited about it that it's becoming very difficult to keep a hold on him. Pomfrey released him from the infirmary a while ago, and said it would be a good idea for him to go out, and have some sun. I carry him out to the grass and sit him down.   
  
"What's this? He asks, running his hands around the grass.   
  
"Grass, you haven't seen grass before?" I ask him.   
  
"No. not gwass in wooms."   
  
"Do you like it?"   
  
"Yes it's nice," He says and lays back, rubbing his hand back and forth along it.   
  
He sits there asking me what everything is. That face that he doesn't know what things are is very strange. I can't believe his mum would do something like this to him, but it seems true. I wonder what he's going to be like when the potion wears off.   
  
"Hello, Harry," Ron says to me, as he sat down.   
  
Draco looks scared, and tries to hide behind me. Ron raises his eyebrows and glares at him.   
  
"Malfoy sure acts strange Harry," Ron says. " I don't see how you can be so nice to him, even if he is three. I think he's acting"   
  
"Ron don't be daft, of course he's not acting, he's three." I snap at him. He's my best friend, but sometimes I don't like how he acts.   
  
"Well things will be back to normal, after fourteen days, then you won't have to be around him" he says, and then growls at Draco.   
  
Draco squeaks, and crawls under my robes. I can feel him shaking beside me. Ron is starting to really piss me off.   
  
"Maybe after this is over, I will _want _ to hang around with him. You don't know what is going on Ron. He's not going to be the same as before."   
  
"Oh Please. I am not going to listen to this. I have better things to do." He huffs and stomps off.   
  
I shake my head, and glare at him, as he goes off. I can't believe him sometimes. I will have to talk to him later about this, and explain things.   
  
"Hawwy no like him," Draco says to me as he comes out from under my robe.   
  
"He's not bad really. I will talk to him, and ask him not to be so mean. Hey why don't we go back inside and wait for your daddy?" I tell him. We have been out for a few hours, and his dad should be back soon, or maybe is already. Besides I need to find Hermione.   
  
+ Lucius P.O.V.+   
  
I still can't believe that bitch did this; everything seems to add up though. Thinking back now, do recall how Draco seemed to be a different person. How he was more boyish then before Narcissa took him away for six months before he in entered here   
  
He acted so happy to see me, and even hugged me. He never did that before, never. That's when our close father/son relationship started. Draco started to idolize me then. He followed me around the entire time I was at the Mason before school. He asked me questions about myself, and what I did. He never seemed interested in that before.   
  
I have heard people saying how I am an abusive father, who beat and torture Draco, so he does what I want him too. I never beat my child, ever. I have yelled at him when he was bad, and grounded him. I have never whipped, cursed, or threw him in a dungeon though. He's only been spanked one time by me, and that was when he was eleven and messed with my wand, after I told him several times not to touch it. I wouldn't call that abuse. Though I am sure, several people would.   
  
We don't show affection in public, that's how we are. I know several other families that are this way. I was a Death Eater though, so people assume the worse. Now that The Dark Lord is no longer around; I think I will start showing some affection though. I really don't give a damn what they think anymore. My son is going to be seven. I will have to raise him again, without her. I will call my lawyers and get a divorce later, but now I must focus on my son.   
  
I bought him a few clothes, but not much, as he will be older in a few days. I also got him a few toys, and games. One of them is a black stuffed dragon, with silver and green wings. His wings and head moves, and he roars. I think Draco will love it.   
  
Here comes Potter, carrying Draco, or Dragon as he says his name is now. I will have to get him to want to be called Draco.   
  
"Hi Daddy! " He says, and smiles at me.   
  
"Hello, little one, I've got something for you."   
  
"What? What is it?" He asks excitedly.   
  
"I will show you, but you have to go to my chambers. I have a lot of things for you," I inform him.   
  
Potter, brings me my son, and hands him over. "Dragon why don't you spend time with your daddy now ok?" he says   
  
"Otay, we play latew?" He asks me, and I nod at him.   
  
"Otay, Hawwy we play latew," My son says, and hugs Potter.   
  
"I took him outside to play in the grass for a few hours, so he might be a little tired now. I am going to talk to Professor Snape about this assignment. I don't want to fail, but I think you should be the one spending most of the time with him. Maybe I can watch him sometimes this week, when you have things to do? He seems to like me, and is skittish of other people. He only seems comfortable around you, Madame Pomfrey, Professor Snape, and myself so far."   
  
"No like Won Daddy," my son says to me.   
  
"Won what?" I ask him not knowing what he is referring to.   
  
"He means Ron, sir," Potter informs me.   
  
"Why don't you like Ron, Son? " I ask my son.   
  
"Because he was mean. He gwowl at me outside"   
  
"Don't worry Dragon. Like I said before I will talk to Ron about that. He's not going to hurt you. I promise," Potter says to my son, coming over, he kisses him on the forehead, and walks off. "I weally like Hawwy daddy, He's nice to me, " Draco tells me.   
  
"Yes I see that. Let's go back to my chamber so we can get you your stuff."   
  
I take my son, to my chambers. He's talking to me about what he saw outside, and seems very excited about it. He says Potter told him he was very smart, and nice which surprises me. I didn't think he would ever tell Draco that, regardless of his age.   
  
( Lucius's Chambers)   
  
I sit my son down, on my bed, and tell him to close his eyes. He puts his hands over them and does so.   
  
"Ok open," I tell him as I hold his new dragon in front of him   
  
He grabs the dragon, squealing with delight, and hugs it.   
  
"Fow me?" He asks me.   
  
"Yes that is your dragon. It's special just for you"   
  
"This is a dwagon daddy?" He asks. I guess he's never seen one.   
  
"Daddy has some more things for you. Like clothing, and games. Now daddy has a favor to ask you little one"   
  
"What Daddy?"   
  
"Daddy would like it very much if he could call you Draco?" I ask him.   
  
"But sissy is Dwaco tell I am biggew," He says   
  
"I know that, but daddy can call you both Draco. How about you are Draco, and your sissy can be Sissy Draco. Does that sound good? "   
  
He sits there hugging his new dragon, and thinks for a few minutes.   
  
"Otay daddy," he finally says, and then starts to lie down.   
  
"Okay Draco, now you go to sleep," I tell him. And he does.   
  
I am going to need Potter to watch him later. I need to get back to the Manor to confront Narcissa. I don't want to leave until after Draco's nap though. Maybe I will take one too. This has been a crazy day. 


	7. 7

Title:Deaging Draco   
Status 7/?   
Author: cathankitten   
Email: cathanthekitten@yahoo.co.uk   
Beta: Sandy   
Rating: PG-R   
Pairings: ?/?, ?/Harry, ?/Harry, ?/Draco, ?/Colin   
Spoilers:possible 1-4   
Warnings: | Slash| Tort | NC | Mpreg| BDMS| Inc| AU   
Disclaimer:This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
Summary: Draco is deage for a class project which leads to a shocking discovering, and the lives of many people change because of it. This is an AU story, therefore, many of the characters are going to be OOC.   
  
  
  
+normal POV+   
  
Draco wakes up from his nap a few hours later, to find his dad sleeping next to him. The small boy blinks, sits up and leans over to look at his dad. He pokes at him to see what will happen. Lucius narrowly opens one eye, and smiles at his son.   
  
"I see you have woken up, little one," he says, and gives his son a hug.   
  
"Yes," Draco answers and looks upset.   
  
"You not mad, weally?" He asks his father, his little face showing worry.   
  
"Mad? About you being little?" Lucius asks.   
  
Draco nods his head but doesn't say a word.   
  
"No, I am not, Draco," Lucius tells him, as he giving the small boy another hug. 'I am pissed at your Mum for doing what she did to you though' he thinks and his teeth clench together tightly.   
  
"You mad at sissy for being a girl? Mummy say you was."   
  
"No, Draco I am not mad at your sister at all. I am mad at your mummy for telling you lies," He explains to the worried toddler.   
  
" I see that you two have finally awoken," Severus says, as he sticks his head in the door, and then walks into the room.   
  
"Daddy who's he?" Draco asks nervously, and crawls up behind his father on the bed.   
  
"Don't be frightened, little one, This is Severus, a very special friend of daddy's. He's also your godfather," Lucius tells his little son.   
  
Severus looks at Draco and smiles kindly. Speaking softly, he acknowledges, " Yes I am your godfather"   
  
"Oh, Hi Godfathew Sefuwus," Draco greets the dark man, causing both the adults to chuckle at Draco's attempt to say Godfather Severus.   
  
"Draco, you can call me Uncle Sev, if you like, " Severus tell the boy, using the name that the other Draco used to call him.   
  
"Otay," Draco answers, and crawls toward the man " Hug?" He asks the Potions Master, and Severus give him a hug.   
  
Draco then gets off the bed and walks over to the far corner of the room where he starts playing on the floor with his dragon.   
  
Severus sits down next to his friend, wrapping his arm around Lucius's waist, and pulls him up next to him; they start talking quietly.   
  
"So how are you? " Sev asks in a low tone.   
  
Lucius whispers so that Draco wouldn't hear. "I am in shock. I don't know how I am going to tell him that his mother is evil that he's going to be aged up to his real age of seven, the fact the he was aged from three to ten, and then lived four years. Worst of all, Severus, how am I going to tell him his sister is dead?"   
  
"You should wait until he has aged up to seven again before you tell him anything. I will help if you need me too," Severus responds.   
  
"Thanks, I don't know how I am going to do this all. I still have to talk to her."   
  
"You are obviously going to divorce her," Severus states emphatically.   
  
Lucius answers his friend, "Yes, I am, no matter what her excuse is, I am."   
  
"Good. You know I never could stand her, and this just makes it worse."   
  
"I know Severus. You have told me this several times. Now could you let us have some time alone? I need have time to build a bond with my son. I thought I would take him flying. Would you tell Potter that I will need him to watch Draco later also?"   
  
"Yes, Lucius, I will do that now" He replies, hugging his friend. Then walking over to Draco, he placed a kiss on top of the boy's head, "Take care of your Daddy, Draco," He adds and quietly leaves the room.   
  
Lucius walks over and scoops his son up into his arms, " Come little one, I am taking you flying," He announces to the child, and walks out of the room with his son.   
  
+Normal P.O.V.+ ( Outside)   
  
Lucius, and Draco arrive outside a few minutes later and Draco, closes his eyes because the sun is too bright and is making them hurt, hugging his dad tightly.   
  
"I am going to take you flying with me. It will be a little scary, but you need to do what daddy tells you ok?"   
  
Draco nods his head yes.Lucius waits patiently for Draco to open his eyes. As the innocent silver eyes open to the light, Lucius tells Draco how to ride a broom. Mounting it, he swiftly put Draco in front of him. Draco grabs the handle, like his dad instructed him, and Lucius puts his arm around his son's waist to steady him and the handle of the broom in the other. Then they take off into the air. Draco starts giggling with excitement as they fly higher, and higher. Lucius laughs at the joy of his son's first flight.   
  
"You like this, little one?" He asks his son, proud that Draco isn't scared.   
  
"Yes, it fun, Daddy," Draco replies.   
  
"Good I knew you would enjoy it."   
  
"We go up Daddy?"   
  
"All right we will go a bit higher for a little while. We need to head back inside soon though. We will fly around the school one time, and then head in."   
  
"Awww," Draco says sadly.   
  
"I will take you out again but I need to do some things so Harry is going to watch you. Ok?"   
  
"Otay," Draco answers, and they continue to fly.   
  
tbc 


	8. 8

Title:Deaging Draco   
Status 8/?   
Author: cathankitten   
Email: cathanthekitten@yahoo.co.uk   
Beta: Sandy   
Rating: PG-R   
Pairings: ?/?, ?/Harry, ?/Harry, ?/Draco, ?/Colin   
Spoilers:possible 1-4   
Warnings: | Slash| Tort | NC | Mpreg| BDMS| Inc| AU   
Disclaimer:This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
Summary: Draco is deage for a class project which leads to a shocking discovering, and the lives of many people change because of it. This is an AU story, therefore, many of the characters are going to be OOC.   
  
  
  
+Lucius P.O.V.+ ( Malfoy Manor)   
  
I enter the dining room and find Narcissa has been drinking. She's acting like everything is normal how typical for her.   
  
"Lucius, dear, what brings you home? " She drawls at me. " Shouldn't you be at Hogwarts with your son now?"   
  
"What did you do to my children?" I growl at her.   
  
"Children? Lucius dear, we only have one, a son," She replies, and pours herself another drink which she guzzles down.   
  
I walk over, grabbing her wrists, and drag her out of the room. Then I slam her up against and start asking questions.   
  
"Don't play dumb with me, Narcissa. You know damn well what children I am talking about. Did you think I wouldn't find out about this?" I snarl out at her.   
  
"I don't know what you are talking about dear," she replied, trying to maintain her appearance of innocence.   
  
"I am talking about how you didn't have a boy the first time. Narcissa. I am talking about how you had a girl, which you made up to look like a boy."   
  
"Well what's the big deal. You got your son didn't you?"   
  
"What is the big deal? Are you a mad woman?"   
  
"Lucius I really think you are overreacting. You have Draco, so we really don't need to go over this, dear."   
  
"Where is my daughter, Narcissa? What did you do with her? I know we had a daughter at one time. Draco told me this, and he also told how you aged him from three to ten. Now tell me where is she, and what did you do?"   
  
"All-right, Lucius, I will tell you. Not that it matters. There isn't anything you can do now anyway."   
  
+Narcissa P.O.V. +   
  
"Right after we married, you demanded that I give you an heir. You said you needed a male to carry on the Malfoy name. Naturally I wanted to give you what you wanted. So when I got pregnant, I had to have a boy right? ...Of course. " I tell my husband.   
  
Lucius just stands there glaring at me. I can tell he's getting more pissed, by the second. Well he figured out some of it; I might as well tell him everything.   
  
"You told me you would divorce me if I had a daughter first. So really, Lucius, this is all your fault. You were away when the baby was born I had a little girl, but you didn't know that. I couldn't tell you that I had a daughter. You would have divorced me. How could I lose all that money and social status over a child?" I ask him.   
  
"You cold-hearted bitch," He responds, and smacks me. I just glare back at him and continue my little tale.   
  
"So I dressed the girl in boys' clothing, and told you she was your son. You never questioned me, nor did you find it strange that I didn't let you see the baby unclothed."   
  
"I thought you were being overprotective. You wouldn't let anyone touch the baby." He informs me.   
  
"Mmmm, now you know why Lucius. So I treated her like a boy, but then as she got older, she started to act more girlish. You even commented on this yourself, remember?"   
  
"Of course I remember," He mutters.   
  
I continue "When she was around seven I started looking for spells to change her to a boy, but then something happened. I found out I was pregnant. We had been having sex for a few months then. Though I don't remember why; it must have been about money though. I had my private doctor do a pregnancy test on me, and I found out it was going to be a boy. So of course my plans changed. You know aging spells, and knowledge spells are much easier to do than gender switching ones."   
  
"I know that," He growls, and grips my wrists tighter. I know he was very angry.   
  
"You were suspicious that I was going to have a baby, but of course I said I wasn't, and you believed me. I went over to my family manor on a holiday, saying I wanted to spend a few months there, with my family. Which you said was fine. There I had your son whom I called Dragon. . . cute don't you think?" I ask him.   
  
"So your family knew about this?!" Lucius yells at me.   
  
"Of course they did. I kept him there, at my family's manor, Lucius. They had to know, not that he was able to roam around. He was only allowed in a few rooms. I couldn't let him just run around everywhere. The only people who saw him besides myself were our daughter, my mother, and the house elves. I told our daughter never to tell you about the baby, and that you would kill them both if you found out there were actually two. Of course she believed me. I told her she would be killed by you, if she didn't pretend to be your son. He was told the reason he had to stay in those rooms was because you might see him. He didn't know you weren't there, in the same manor."   
  
"You sick, twisted bitch!" He growls, and throws me to the floor.   
  
"I left him there, and came back to be with our happy family. I visited him whenever I had the chance. Telling him how I was going to make him older, and then he could be Draco and see you. Of course I didn't tell our daughter I was going to replace her. She had no clue. I told him not to tell her either. She thought I was hiding him there for his protection and when he was older he would be allowed to go, and you wouldn't find out about him."   
  
"When he turned three, I thought it was the perfect time to switch them. He was old enough to be aged up to ten, and she was starting to look more girlish. You even commented about this."   
  
"Yes I remember" he says, as he holds me against the parquet flooring.   
  
"Besides I couldn't really hide the fact that she was a girl, if she was going off to school. I made up the excuse about wanting to spend some time alone with my *son* before he was dragged off to school.   
  
I took her to my family manor, and told her I was going to give her a special drink, that would make everything all better. She was excited about this. She thought I meant that she could be a girl, and you would still love her. I told her to go put on her best dress. Yes Lucius, she dressed like a girl when she was there. Then I went and told Dragon that I was going to make him bigger soon   
  
I let them play with each other while I prepared their drinks. I had told them not to tell each other about them, saying it was a secret. I then told them to go to their rooms. I gave Dragon his drink first. Which was the aging potion. After he aged, I cast a memory potion on him, so he wouldn't remember his sister.   
  
Then I gave him a knowledge potion; he was as smart as the age he was then. Finally I gave him a sleeping draught, and went to see our daughter. She was in her room, looking so lovely. Too bad you didn't want any daughters, Lucius," I inform him and watch his actions. I can tell now he's extremely angry.   
  
"I never said that, you bitch! I said I wanted a male heir. I never said I wanted only one child. That was your idea!" He yells.   
  
I ignore his comment, and continue on."So I went and sat her down on her bed, and gave her the potion. Which of course was poison. She drank it down, and passed out dying right there in front of me. She looked so peaceful. I couldn't force her to stay there after she had been out in the world. I was doing what was best for her."   
  
"What was best for her ?!!!! You killed my daughter, because you thought it was best for her???" He roars, and starts destroying the hallway; throwing vases, and banging the wall. I ignored this, and kept telling him what happened.   
  
"Then I carried her into Draco's room. For he was Draco then, and laid them next to each other. They looked like, twins, sleeping angels. Of course, she was forever sleeping now. I had the house elves bury her then, and waited for Draco to wake up."   
  
He stares at me like he was going to kill me. He couldn't though because then he would go to Azkaban. What would happen to his son precious son then?   
  
"Draco spent the next few months learning how to be Draco. He had to learn how to act around you. I told him he had lost his memory, which he believed. Then I brought him home. You never suspected that it wasn't the same child, though he acted different"   
  
"Of course not. Why the hell would I think he wasn't the same child you took with you? I had no idea what a cold-hearted bitch you are. Now get the hell out of MY Manor. I am divorcing you, and you better now go near MY son or I will kill you!" He growls, drags me out of Malfoy Manor.   
  
I stand, and yell out to him," You can't do this. I will get you back for this. Lucius this was your fault anyway. You wanted a son so damned much. You are to blame!"   
  
He slams the door, and puts a shield up so I cannot enter what had been my home for many years.   
  
tbc 


	9. 9

Title:Deaging Draco   
Status 9/?   
Author: cathankitten   
Email: cathanthekitten@yahoo.co.uk   
Beta: Sandy   
Rating: PG-R   
Pairings: ?/?, ?/Harry, ?/Harry, ?/Draco, ?/Colin   
Spoilers:possible 1-4   
Warnings: | Slash| Tort | NC | Mpreg| BDMS| Inc| AU   
Disclaimer:This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
Summary: Draco is deage for a class project which leads to a shocking discovering, and the lives of many people change because of it. This is an AU story, therefore, many of the characters are going to be OOC.   
  
  
  
+Harry P.O.V.+ ( His Room) Little Draco is playing with his dragon on the floor. I am starting to really like this kid. He's nothing like he was before.   
  
"Hawwy whew daddy?"   
  
" He's at Malfoy Manor, Draco"   
  
"Why?"   
  
" He needed to talk to someone"   
  
" He be back?"   
  
"Yes he will be back soon. Do you want to go outside again?" I ask him. He still looks pale, and I want to get him some sun,   
  
"Otay," He says and runs out the door right into his dad.   
  
"Hello Draco," Lucius says, picking him up and asks, "What's the hurry?"   
  
"We go outside, Daddy." Draco happily informs him.   
  
"Really? Well don't play too hard."   
  
"Yes"   
  
"Don't let him play too much. He's still weak. I will be back to get him before dinner. Just wanted to check on him before I went to talk with the others about this. Keep Weasley away from my son, Potter," He says to me.   
  
"Come on Draco, let's go play," I say, and him from his father's arms. We walk down the hall toward the offices, where Lucius and I go off in separate directions.   
  
+Normal P.O.V. + ( Dumbledore's office)   
  
Dumbledore, Lucius, and Severus, sit in Dumbledore's office discussing what has happened to Draco, and what is going to happen.   
  
". . .and then she told me she killed her!" Lucius concludes, then hits the arm of his chair.   
  
"Dumbledore, you must not let her come near Draco," Severus growls as he paces around the Headmaster's office.   
  
"There is no telling what she would do to him, now that I will no longer give her any money. She is crazy" Lucius declares.   
  
"Don't fret. The child is quite safe here. Now, Lucius, what are you going to do after he changes back to his correct age?"   
  
"What do you mean what am I going to do? I am going to tell him what that bitch did to him, and then be his father like always ?"   
  
Dumbledore asked in concern, "Do you think that is wise Lucius?"   
  
"I have to tell him something."   
  
" I know that, but we have no clue if he's going to remember anything past the age of three. You could just tell him that his mother did something bad, tell him just the basic facts, and not go into details," Severus suggests.   
  
"Yes I suppose so," sighs Lucius. "You are correct. We don't know how this is going to affect him."   
  
"Lucius when this de-aging potion wears off, do you want Draco to stay seven, or are you going to want him aged back to fourteen like he was?" Dumbledore inquires.   
  
"He's going to stay seven because that is his correct age. I am not going to steal away part of his life, like she did" Lucius snaps.   
  
"I thought not. You are a teacher here, so you may stay along with Draco. He will be too young to attend class anymore, but he will be welcome here," Dumbledore tells him.   
  
Severus and Lucius both nod their heads at the older wizard. "Now you will need to have someone watch him during the day. I wouldn't mind him being here for part of the time, and I am sure the house elves will keep an eye on him," He says to them.   
  
"I am sure that I will find someone to watch him, when I am teaching, and elsewhere. Draco seems to be attached to Potter now, maybe he will still be after he re-ages. Though I don't want him near that Weasley," Lucius tells the Headmaster.   
  
"Excellent idea, Harry will make a wonderful babysitter for Draco, and do not worry I will talk to Ron. I am giving you a few weeks off your teaching job, so you can be with   
  
Draco. Do not worry about that for now. If you both will excuse me, I have things to do. "Dumbledore says and ushers them out of his office.   
  
"How is Draco doing?" Severus asks as they walked down the hallway.   
  
"He is better, not as pale, or as scared as he was"   
  
"I believe he will not remember past the time he was really three. So his mind will be that of a three, not seven years old. I know you don't want to age him back to fourteen, which I agree with, but Lucius I think it would be wise for him to have a knowledge booster."   
  
"You are correct. I will let him have that, but nothing else Severus. Nothing!"   
  
Suddenly their conversation is interrupted by Draco's screams, and they run off in the direction of his cries. tbc 


	10. 10

Title:Deaging Draco   
Status 10/?   
Author: cathankitten   
Email: cathanthekitten@yahoo.co.uk   
Beta: Sandy   
Rating: PG-R   
Pairings: ?/?, ?/Harry, ?/Harry, ?/Draco, ?/Colin   
Spoilers:possible 1-4   
Warnings: | Slash| Tort | NC | Mpreg| BDMS| Inc| AU   
Disclaimer:This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
Summary: Draco is deage for a class project which leads to a shocking discovering, and the lives of many people change because of it. This is an AU story, therefore, many of the characters are going to be OOC.   
  
  
  
+Normal P.O.V.+ Lucius and Severus run toward Draco's screams, each hoping that the boy is all right. Running blindly toward the sound, they knock over everyone and everything that gets in their way. They turn the corner and find Harry, laying on the floor, rubbing the back of his head, while attempting to sit up.   
  
"Where is Draco?" Lucius asks the boy, while looking around for any sign of his son.   
  
"I don't know sir, whoever whacked me, on the back of the head, must have taken him" Harry replies while trying to focus.   
  
"Do you have any idea who it was?" inquires Severus, as he helps Harry stand.   
  
"No, I don't they came from behind. Didn't say a word, just hit me on the back of the head."   
  
"Why are we standing around here like idiots? We need to find Draco." Lucius growled.   
  
"I suggest we inform Dumbledore about this," Severus says, and the three head off to the headmaster's office.   
  
(Meanwhile somewhere else in Hogwarts)   
  
Draco sits huddled in the corner, his knees drawn up to his chest, arms wrapped around his legs. Shaking and whimpering he watches his abductor pace back and forth in front of him. He has no clue where he is, or why this person has taken him.   
  
"Shut up you whining little brat!" the person growls at him. "You are so spoiled.You should be thankful I don't just kill you."   
  
Draco gasps in shock, and tries to huddled closer to the corner, away from this person.   
  
"Want Daddy!" Draco cries " No like you"   
  
"Well that is just to damn bad. You are never going to see your daddy again."   
  
Draco screams and cries. The abductor becomes enraged and starts kicking and hitting the small boy.   
  
"I hate you! I hate you!" the person screams at Draco while beating him. After several minutes the small boy can't stand any more and blacks out.   
  
The abductor checks to make sure Draco is still alive, drags him out of the corner, and ties him to a pole; then casts a spell so he can't call out. Then walk out the door leaving him alone.   
  
(Near Gryffindor tower 20 minutes later)   
  
Harry approaches the tower and bumps into someone. He says, "Sorry, I didn't mean to."   
  
"It's all right Harry. What's wrong though?" asks Hermione.   
  
"Someone took Draco, Dumbledore thinks he's still somewhere here at Hogwarts, but he doesn't know where." Harry replies   
  
"What? Why would they do that? He's still a baby."   
  
" I don't know. They hit me on the head, and kidnaped him."   
  
"Oh Harry, that's horrible. I hope he's alright" comments Hermione as she shakes her head in disbelief.   
  
"Me too, we should be going to lunch. Dumbledore is going to make an announcement about Draco's kidnaping, and I want to be there."   
  
"Shouldn't we go look ourselves?"   
  
"He said not to"   
  
"Okay, Harry let's go. Maybe they found him already. I don't know who would want to kidnap him though." She says, and they head off to lunch.   
  
( A few minutes later)   
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat, and attempts to get the attention of the students. " Attention everyone. I have an announcement to make here. This is very important."   
  
The whole rooms fall silent and the students turn to look at the old wizard. They are suprised to see he is the only person at the faculty table.   
  
"I am sure you are all wondering where your teachers are. It is because less then an hour ago, young Master Malfoy was abducted, and taken somewhere here in Hogwarts."   
  
He waits for the muttering and whispers to die down then continues talking.   
  
"Now I said he was still here which I believe is true. Why this person took him, or what they want is not known. If anyone knows anything please inform me, or one of your professors. There will be no classes this afternoon since we will be focusing on finding him. If the person or persons responsible are here, I suggest you return the boy unharmed. Please everyone be on the look out for him. Now eat your lunches" Dumbledore finishes and then leaves to join the search.   
  
"Hey Harry weren't you watching him?" asks Neville.   
  
"Yes, I was knocked out though. Where is Ron at anyway?" Harry replies.   
  
"No clue. I haven't seen him since this morning. He was pissed off about something then."   
  
"I think I will go look for Ron now, and see if anyone has found Draco." Harry states, and heads out of the hall, leaving his lunch untouched.   
  
+Harry's P.O.V.+   
  
I can't believe I let someone take Draco from me. How could I be so stupid? I should have been more careful. Dumbledore insists that he is still somewhere in Hogwarts, and I hope this is true. I really don't know who could have taken him, or why. No one has said anything about it, no ransom notes, no clues, nothing.   
  
Ron has been pissed about me being nice to Draco. He has hardly talked to me since the project started. I hope he isn't the one who did this. No one saw him this morning at the time Draco was taken. I don't believe Ron would do anything like this though. I hope they find Draco soon. I don't even want to think about what is happening to him now.   
  
+ Normal P.O.V. + (Meanwhile somewhere else in Hogwarts)   
  
"Wake up!!!" the abductor yells " How am I suppose to torture you if you are sleeping?"   
  
Draco woke up, dizzy. He tries to get his bearings, and stand but the abductor kicks him.   
  
"Oh no you can't stand up. I didn't say so. You have to do whatever I say" the abductor snarled at him.   
  
Draco attempts to talk, but is still under the silencing charm, his abductor growls, and releases the charm.   
  
"You may talk, but don't scream or I will give you cause to regret it"   
  
"Why huwt me?" Draco cries " I no do nothing to you"   
  
"You didn't do anything to me??!" the abductor yells at the frightened boy.   
  
"Let me tell you what YOU did to ME. Harry has been MY friend since we started here, at Hogwarts. Yet every day what does he talk about? YOU it's always YOU. I had a fight with Malfoy. he says. or I must beat Malfoy It's always YOU. I have tried and tried forever to get him to pay attention to me, but noooooooooooo. I am just his friend nothing more. I mean you are suppose to be his enemy, his rival, but he pays more attention to what the hell you are up to then his own friends. I am sick of it."   
  
Draco stares, wide eyed, at this person. He doesn't understand what the person is talking about.   
  
"Now I am going to pay you back, Malfoy. I am not going to kill you. I am just going to make you pay for ruining my chances. Then I will let you go, and if you tell anyone who did this to you. That's if you can, I will kill you," the abductor says.   
  
tbc 


	11. 11

Title:Deaging Draco   
Status 11/?   
Author: cathankitten   
Email: cathanthekitten@yahoo.co.uk   
Beta: Sandy   
Rating: PG-R   
Pairings: ?/?, ?/Harry, ?/Harry, ?/Draco, ?/Colin   
Spoilers:possible 1-4   
Warnings: | Slash| Tort | NC | Mpreg| BDMS| Inc| AU   
Disclaimer:This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
Summary: Draco is deage for a class project which leads to a shocking discovering, and the lives of many people change because of it. This is an AU story, therefore, many of the characters are going to be OOC.   
  
  
  
+Normal P.O.V.+ ( Dumbledore's office)   
  
It has been three days since Draco disappeared, and there is no sign of the child. Dumbledore, for all his wisdom, and knowledge, can't figure out where the boy is. He knows that he was somewhere in Hogwarts, because he would have been notified if anyone had attempted to take any of the students out of the school, in any way.   
  
"Where is my son Dumbledore? You are suppose to be all knowing. You said he was in Hogwarts" Lucius growls out at the headmaster.   
  
"Lucius, calm yourself. I said he was here, but I don't know where. Even the ghosts are clueless about this."   
  
"Then maybe he's not at Hogwarts," Severus considers.   
  
"No. I would have been alerted if any students left in any way. You both know that"   
  
Lucius is about to reply when a letter is delivered to him. The letter is from Delshay Manor, his soon to be ex-wife's family home. He glares at the envelope and then looks at the others, in the room.   
  
"Well! Open the damn thing. It might have info about Draco," snaps Severus.   
  
"I am!" growls Lucius while opening it.   
  
He reads it and swiftly runs off, followed closely by Severus, who keeps asking him what it said. Lucius finally throws the letter towards him and keeps running. Severus pauses to read the letter which says:   
  
_ Draco is in the library, in a secret room. The room can be found if you go to the north wall, to the Muggle book section, and pull out the first book. On the bottom shelf of the bookshelves behind it on the shelf is a knob. Pull on it and a door will open. _   
  
"I didn't know about this room," Severus mutters to himself, and ran after Lucius.   
  
Lucius runs through the library, and into the Muggle study section. The students in there stare at him, and freeze. They don't understand why Lucius Malfoy who hates everything Muggle is there. Ignoring them he runs to the place the letter told of and pulls out the book, yanking the knob, and impatiently waits for the door to open.   
  
The shelf finally moves, and Lucius swiftly runs behind it. He emerges a few minutes later carrying Draco in his arms.   
  
"We must get him to the infirmary now," He says to Severus, and they sped off.   
  
( The Infirmary)   
  
Pomfrey quickly takes Draco, lays him on one of the beds, and starts examining him. "Oh Dear" she mutters to herself and swiftly starts to treat him for his injuries.   
  
"What's wrong with him??" asks Lucius as he starts panicking.   
  
"He's very sick, and will be asleep for a few days. I need to give him some medication, and he needs to rest. Don't worry he will recover though. Draco is a very strong child." She replies to the concerned father.   
  
"Was he..?" asks Severus   
  
"No, Severus, he wasn't sexually abused, Thank Merlin." Pomfrey replies knowing what he was going to ask.   
  
"Now I need you to leave; so I can get to work. You may come in later to see your son, but I need room now" she states, hustling them out of the room.   
  
"It was that damn Weasley!" Lucius grumbles.   
  
"What are you talking about? It was a letter from Delshay Manor that told where he was at. Obviously, it had to be Narcissa."   
  
"I found this near Draco. It's that Weasley's book. Is it not?" Lucius asks as he holds the book out towards the other man.   
  
"Well yes it's his book, it has his name in it, but that isn't proof." Severus replies.   
  
"Then how did it get in there? You as well as I know that he hates my son, and is pissed off about Harry being nice to Draco"   
  
"I don't know, I think we should go to Delshay Manor, as the letter suggests. "   
  
"It didn't say that. I read it"   
  
"It was on the back of the page" Severus replied, showing it to Lucius.   
  
"Fine, let's go, but we had better be back before Draco wakes up"   
  
They both nod in agreement, and head off to Delshay Manor, arriving a few seconds later at the main entrance.   
  
(Delshay Manor)   
  
"Well this place sure is lively isn't it I've seen graveyards with more life in them."Severus comments sarcastically   
  
"Yes, like always I wonder where everyone is." says Lucius. " I never liked this place, even to visit."   
  
"There has to be someone here. You said the letter came from here." Severus replies, and knocks on the door.   
  
No one answers, but the door opened up to let them in. They slowly enter the manor, and look around to see if anyone is there.   
  
"This place looks like no one has been here for years. You are sure that the letter was from here?"   
  
"Of course I am. I know it was. I just don't know who sent it, or how in the world they knew where Draco was"   
  
"Uh Lucius, I think I know who sent you that letter," Severus murmurs, and points to the top of a large stairway.   
  
"Who?" Lucius asks as his eyes go to where Severus is pointing.   
  
tbc tbc 


	12. 12

Title:Deaging Draco   
Status 12/?   
Author: cathankitten   
Email: cathanthekitten@yahoo.co.uk   
Beta: Sandy   
Rating: PG-R   
Pairings: ?/?, ?/Harry, ?/Harry, ?/Draco, ?/Colin   
Spoilers:possible 1-4   
Warnings: | Slash| Tort | NC | Mpreg| BDMS| Inc| AU   
Disclaimer:This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
Summary: Draco is deage for a class project which leads to a shocking discovering, and the lives of many people change because of it. This is an AU story, therefore, many of the characters are going to be OOC.   
  
  
  
+Normal P.O.V.+ (Delshay Manor)   
  
"What are you doing here?" inquires Lucius, as he stares at the person at the top the stairs.   
  
"Why Father where else should I be? I died here," replies the small girl.   
  
"I know that, your mother finally told me" He answers, and walked toward her.   
  
"Oh she told you at last? Well I am glad about that. She lied to me Father. She killed me!! " The ghost screams, causing several windows to break.   
  
"Yes I know daughter, she lied to everyone, but how did you know where your brother was?" he asks her, paying no mind to the shattered windows.   
  
"I have a connection to him. I have since I died. I know where he is and what he is feeling. I talk to him in his dreams and he told me what was happening. So I wrote you the letter saying where he was. THAT wasn't very easy."   
  
"Why didn't you contact us before?"   
  
"You mean before he was de-aged? Oh I did contact him before, but you all though he was making me up. You told him to stop pretending.."   
  
"You were the imaginary friend he had when he first started school?" asks Severus.   
  
"Yes that was I, but it was hurting him more then helping, so I backed off. Now that he was in danger. I decided to help out."   
  
"Thank you for helping daughter. I am sorry I didn't realize, and couldn't save you, from death. "Lucius says quietly, looking sadly at his daughter 'she really looks like Draco, and yet still looks feminine' he thought.   
  
"It's all right Father. I am fine with it now, but I would ask you to do some things for me," she says as she walks toward her father.   
  
"Anything, dear child," He replies.   
  
"First I want my body moved and buried in the Malfoy family plot. I don't like this place and I want to leave it. " She tells him.   
  
He merely nods   
  
"Second, I want my own name. Draco is the name that is suppose to belong to your first born son. I want one that belongs to me."   
  
Lucius smiles at the ghost of his daughter and asks, "What name would you like?"   
  
"You pick it out father. You should have been able to name me long ago."   
  
Thinking carefully for a few minutes, he finally says, "How about Cora?"   
  
The ghost sits down on the bottom step, and tilts her head to the side considering the name. "Cora is a good name. Cora Malfoy. I like it, but I do need a middle one too. I don't want HER name either."   
  
"Very well, let me think for a bit"   
  
"I know," Severus smirks"How about 'Fadora'?   
  
The ghost laughs delightfully at this, " Cora Fadora, now that is a silly name. I think not, dear Uncle Sev."   
  
Severus smiles as he hears her calling him by that name.   
  
"I know I was joking," he grins at the ghost of the young girl.   
  
"I think Cora Daphne." Lucius finally suggests, and looks at his little girl. "Will that please you, child?"   
  
"Cora Daphne Malfoy," she speaks the name thoughtfully, and then nods to her father.   
  
He smiles and asks," Do you like it?"   
  
"Yes Father it's a lovely name. Thank you."   
  
"Is there anything else?"   
  
"Yes I want you to make sure the person who hurt my little brother pays dearly for what they did" she growls.   
  
"Don't worry daughter; he is going to pay"   
  
"He? Father it was a girl, not a boy, who hurt him. I saw everything. It was a girl," she informs him.   
  
"You are sure?" Lucius asks, both puzzled and shocked that it wasn't Ron.   
  
"Of course, I don't know her name, but I know it was a girl"   
  
"Very well daughter, thank you. I will make sure she pays for what she did. We must be going back now. I want to be there when Draco wakes up."   
  
"Yes he will need his daddy," She said smiling.   
  
"Yes He does"   
  
"You will bring him to visit me, when he's a bit older? " She asks hopefully.   
  
"Yes, I will bring him to visit you, when you are away from here. I don't want him back here though." He replies.   
  
She nods and says, "I can understand that."   
  
They say their goodbyes, and the two adults head back to Hogwarts.   
  
( At Hogwarts)   
  
"It's a girl so it can't be Weasley," Lucius utters in shock.   
  
"Very good Lucius. So now we know who kidnaped Draco."   
  
"We do?" He asks, thoroughly confused.   
  
"Lucius, you thought it was Ron Weasley because he was jealous about Draco being friends with Potter now. Well who else is friends with Potter, is a girl, and wouldn't have any trouble finding a secret place in the library.?"   
  
"That Mudblood witch," he growls. "But why would she take Draco?"   
  
"Simple! Because she's in love with Potter and Draco was in her way, she gets rid of him and then has Weasley blamed. Who is Potter going to turn to but his friend, Granger?"   
  
"She doesn't seem like the type Severus. She seems to always be reading, or studying,"   
  
"Well looks can be deceiving though. I know for a fact that she is in love with him, and very jealous of anyone who is close to him. I have even seen her glare at Weasley several times when Potter wasn't looking, as well as other students who came near him.."   
  
"That's true, but people can hide their true motives for years. They can act all innocent, and be really evil, or the opposite"   
  
"We must do something about her before she hurts Draco again "   
  
"I am going to, but first I will go check on my son. If you'll excuse me" Lucius tells his friend, and heads off to the infirmary   
  
"Very well. I will inform Dumbledore about this now." Severus replies and walks off in the other direction.   
  
tbc 


	13. 13

Title:Deaging Draco   
Status 13/?   
Author: cathankitten   
Email: cathanthekitten@yahoo.co.uk   
Beta: Sandy   
Rating: PG-R   
Pairings: ?/?, ?/Harry, ?/Harry, ?/Draco, ?/Colin   
Spoilers:possible 1-4   
Warnings: | Slash| Tort | NC | Mpreg| BDMS| Inc| AU   
Disclaimer:This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
Summary: Draco is deage for a class project which leads to a shocking discovering, and the lives of many people change because of it. This is an AU story, therefore, many of the characters are going to be OOC.   
  
  
  
+ normal P.O.V. + ( a few hours later in the secret room in the library)   
  
Hermione quickly make sure no one is around, and slips quietly into the secret room. , She starts to panic when she notices Draco is not where she left him.   
  
"Looking for something?" Severus asks her as he slips out of the shadows in the corner.   
  
"You? How did you find out about this place?" she snaps at him.   
  
" My goddaughter told me." He replies succinctly.   
  
"You don't have any goddaughter, Professor Snape. Malfoy is your godson and he is your only godchild."   
  
"Although you want everyone to believe it, you don't know everything, Miss Grange," the Potions Master replies, glaring at her.   
  
"What are you doing here? It's clear you have already taken what was here."   
  
"Oh yes, Draco is quite safe from you now. Did you really think you could get away with it?"   
  
"I am sure I can. No one is going to believe that I would hurt anyone." She smirks at her teacher. " I am a model student, who obeys the rules, and is helpful. Why would anyone believe otherwise?"   
  
"You think so? Draco isn't dead, Miss Granger. He WILL be able to testify against you."   
  
"You haven't any proof other then what a liar says. Do you think they will take his word over mine? I have no motive unlike other people," she smiles at him again, malice in every word and glance.   
  
Severus uses all his inner strength to keep from hurting this girl, who had hurt his godson.   
  
"You really think so? Your plan is quite flawed, Miss Granger. You just assumed that people would take your word over other people's. I have figured this out though, and you are not getting away with anything."   
  
"You figured it out? Oh do tell Professor." She urges, 'This ought to be good!"   
  
"You have been in love with Mr. Potter ever since you saw him on the Hogwarts Express your first year. You have tried in every way possible to get Mr. Potter to notice you and ask you out."   
  
"So you noticed that," She shrugs, "Funny, he never did."   
  
"Indeed you might think so Miss Granger? I am not sure that he didn't notice you drooling over him, but that isn't really important here. When Mister Malfoy was de-aged, and   
  
Mr. Weasley started acting mean to him; you found your opportunity to get rid of them both."   
  
"Ron is my.."   
  
"Yes, I know Weasley is your _friend _, but you love Potter far more then being Weasley's friend; you just tolerate him"   
  
Hermione raises her eyebrow, and says " I do?"   
  
"It's quite simple. You kidnaped Draco, and hurt him. You planned on him being so traumatized that he wouldn't remember who kidnaped him or why. Then your plan was to have him found some way, which wouldn't implicate yourself. He would be found with Weasley's book, which you so cleverly planted here. Weasley would take the blame for it. And Draco' s father would blame Mr. Potter as well, because Mr. Weasley is his friend, and the reason that he was kidnaped. He wouldn't allow his son near him. Potter would be devastated, and go running to you his _dear_ friend, and you would have him all to yourself."   
  
"Even if that is true, you really have no proof. No one is going to believe that I would do anything like that. Ron and Malfoy are always fighting. He is the one without an alibi at the time of Malfoy's kidnaping."   
  
"You think so Miss Granger?" Snape smirks at her. The malice clearly in his dark eyes.   
  
"Of course, everyone knows that he was nowhere to be found at the time Malfoy was taken, and no one can vouch for his whereabouts."   
  
"But they can, Miss Granger. You see when you wrote that note to him, asking him to meet you, you thought no one else would be there, but there was, and he vouched for Weasley's whereabouts"   
  
"What?? That's impossible! No one was up there. No one knew about that."   
  
"I would love to stand around here with you, but I have to go deal with other things. You are expelled from Hogwarts, Miss Granger. I suggest you go see Professor   
  
Dumbledore immediately. And if I were you, I would avoid Professor Malfoy."   
  
Professor Snape saunters past the shocked Hermione, and out the hidden door.   
  
"You can't expel me!" she yells, and stormed off to Professor Dumbledore's office.   
  
( in the infirmary)   
  
Sitting in the infirmary, watching over his sleeping child, Lucius argues with Severus. "Severus, she should be going to Azkaban for what she did to him. It's not right that all she gets is expelled."   
  
"I know that. I told Dumbledore that also. But at least she will be gone, and Draco will be safe," Severus replies. "Now, how long will it be before he wakes up?"   
  
"Not until tomorrow. Poppy says he's going to be all right though. Are you sure I can't do anything to that little. . .?"   
  
"No you can't" Severus responds, hugging his friend to try and calm him down, as well as himself.   
  
They sit together watching Draco sleep, and think about what had happened.   
  
"I am sure Cora would love to do something to her, too."   
  
Severus laughs at that and says, "Yeah I would love that. Did you know Draco wanted to go to the Zoo?"   
  
"That muggle place with all the animals? What for?" Lucius asks.   
  
"Potter was telling him about it, and he wanted to go. I think it might be something nice to do."   
  
"You think letting my son hang around with Potter and a bunch of Muggles is nice? Have you gone mad?"   
  
"No I was thinking you could take him. This way you could spend the day away from Hogwarts, and teach him all about animals. Yes, I know you could just use magic, but this would be more fun for him. You are starting to like Potter anyway. I know you Lucius.."   
  
Lucius, gazes at his sleeping son, and then tells Severus, "All right, it will be nice to be alone with Draco too and yes maybe I am starting to like Potter. He really seems to care for Draco, and as I have talked with him, I have grown fond of him."   
  
"As have I, but don't you dare tell anyone," Severus replies, and they both laugh.   
  
"I think he would be shocked himself if he knew" Lucius says.   
  
"Shocked! He'd probably die of that shock. But anyway, you should rest. I have to go do something myself. I wish I could stay though," Severus says, giving Lucius a quick kiss goodbye.   
  
"Goodbye Love, and thanks" Lucius replies, and starts watches his sleeping son again.   
  
tbc 


	14. 14

Title:Deaging Draco   
Status 14/?   
Author: cathankitten   
Email: cathanthekitten@yahoo.co.uk   
Beta: Sandy   
Rating: PG-R   
Pairings: Severus/Lucius, ?/Harry, ?/Harry, ?/Draco, ?/Colin   
Spoilers:possible 1-4   
Warnings: | Slash| Tort | NC | Mpreg| BDMS| Inc| AU   
Disclaimer:This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
Summary: Draco is deage for a class project which leads to a shocking discovering, and the lives of many people change because of it. This is an AU story, therefore, many of the characters are going to be OOC.   
  
  
  
+Lucius P.O.V.+ ( The Infirmary)   
  
I had been here all night, waiting for Draco to wakes up. He looks a lot better then he did when I found him. I am not going to let anyone else hurt my son. He's been hurt too much already.   
  
Severus comes in, after eating breakfast, and says, "I see he's still asleep"   
  
"Yes, but he should wake up, anytime," I reply.   
  
"Dumbledore has announced that Draco was safe, and Hermione was the one who kidnaped him."   
  
"I bet the students were shocked."   
  
"They were Potter and Weasley ran out of the Great Hall"   
  
" I would expect that to happen they were . . . "   
  
I stop talking because Draco has begun to stir. As he wakes up, I pull him onto my lap, and talk softly to him.   
  
" No no leave alone," He cries, and tries to get away.   
  
"Draco, calm down, you are safe now, it's daddy . . . wake up," I calmly say to him, and he finally stops panicking after a few moments.   
  
"Daddy?" He says, was he opens his eyes, and looks around.   
  
"Yes It's I, you are safe," I say to him, he hugs me tightly, and starts crying hysterically.   
  
"Daddy she huwted me bad. No like hew," He cries.   
  
"I know I know, but she won't anymore. She's not here anymore, and isn't going to come anywhere near you, I promise"   
  
After several minutes of reassuring, and comforting him, Draco finally calms down.   
  
"Draco would you like to go to the zoo with me?"   
  
"Yes, Daddy, I want to go, can we go now?" He replies, which shocks me, as I wasn't expecting him to want to do much today at all. He does have a way of hiding his feelings though, but I will take him.   
  
"Now? I am not sure, I think we should wait for a while. How about this afternoon?"   
  
"She won't be there will she?" He asks me, and looks at Severus and me with big worried eyes.   
  
"No, she won't be there I promise"   
  
"Otay we go afnoon," He informs us, and I hug him tightly.   
  
Madame Pomfrey says it is all right for Draco to leave the infirmary. I take him back to my chambers to get ready. I have to dress in Muggle clothing, which I am not thrilled about. I dress Draco in them too. He doesn't seem to mind that much, but he's only three.   
  
+Lucius P.O.V.+ ( The Zoo)   
  
Draco and I have just arrived that the Zoo, and he is very excited. I am having a very difficult time keeping hold of him.   
  
"Draco, we can't go inside until I pay," I inform him, as he tries to drag me into the zoo. The muggles find this cute and keep whispering about it to each other.   
  
"Oh huwwy up, pay,"   
  
"I am but we have to wait until they pay first," I explain to him, and point at the muggles in front of me.   
  
"Huwwy up!" He says to them   
  
I pick him up and say," Now Draco do not talk to anyone here, unless I say you can. Ok?"   
  
He nods his head yes.   
  
Finally it is our turn to pay. I give the muggle the money and she tells me to stick my hand through the opening in the window. I do and she stamps it. I look down and see a black panther with 'ZOO' under it, on my hand. She repeated it with Draco who is more excited about this part.   
  
"Look daddy?" He said showing off his stamp.   
  
"Yes, I see Draco. It's so they know we paid to get into this place"   
  
"Let's goooo Daddy," He whines, and starts dragging me into the zoo again.   
  
He suddenly stops, and I about trip over him.   
  
"Draco, what are you stopping for?" I ask, and he points to a store with stuffed animals, and other zoo merchandise.   
  
"I want something!" He exclaims, and runs, dragging me toward it.   
  
"No, Draco, you can't get anything now," I inform him. I don't really want him having anything Muggle made, but of course, he will end up getting what he wants, even though I really shouldn't spoil him.   
  
He turns toward me, sticking his lower lip out, in a pout, and starts to sniffle, " but daddy I want something. "   
  
"Fine, you may get something, but we will get it after we have been through the zoo. All right?"   
  
"Otay lets goooo," he yells, and starts toward the entrance.   
  
"Daddy what that?" He asks pointing to a peacock, which is walking on the path in front of us.   
  
"That is a peacock Draco"   
  
" I don't suck those!" He says and scrunches his face up.   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"Meany Homowny said I was cock sucking son of bitch," He says.   
  
I scream inwardly and want to strangle that little cunt, but I calmly tell Draco not to think about her or believe anything she told him, and that we would talk about things later.   
  
We head over to the primates. Draco is very thrilled with the Chimpanzee, but he doesn't like that Baboon.   
  
"Baboons look mean, Daddy," He informs me, and holds his arms up silently telling me he wants picked up.   
  
"Yes they do look a little mean," I reply and pick him up.   
  
+Normal P.O.V.+   
  
Lucius and Draco walk around the zoo looking at all the mammals, and finally ended up where the giraffes were. Lucius puts his son down next to him. He wants the animals for a few minutes.   
  
"These are neat, aren't they Draco?" He asks his son.   
  
"Draco" He repeats, and looks down to see his son is not beside him any longer.   
  
"Draco?? Where are you Draco??" Lucius yells again, and starts looking around, but Draco has vanished again. tbc 


	15. 15

Title:Deaging Draco   
Status 15/?   
Author: cathankitten   
Email: cathanthekitten@yahoo.co.uk   
Beta: Sandy   
Rating: PG-R   
Pairings:Severus/Lucius, ?/Harry, ?/Harry, ?/Draco, ?/Colin   
Spoilers:possible 1-4   
Warnings: | Slash| Tort | NC | Mpreg| BDMS| Inc| AU   
Disclaimer:This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
Summary: Draco is deage for a class project which leads to a shocking discovering, and the lives of many people change because of it. This is an AU story, therefore, many of the characters are going to be OOC.   
  
  
  
+Normal P.O.V. ( Inside Hogwarts)   
  
After the announcement about Hermione being the one who had kidnaped and hurt Draco. Harry runs out of the Great Hall. People at the table had been whispering, and someone said it was because of him. He runs blindly down the halls of Hogwarts crying. Ron runs behind him yelling at him to stop. Ron finally manages to grab a hold of his friend.   
  
"Harry, what are you doing?" Harry asks.   
  
"Let go of me Ron . . . I want to be alone now . . . This whole terrible thing is my fault," Harry cries, and struggles to get away.   
  
"How is it your fault? Hermione is the one who kidnaped and hurt Draco," Ron inquires.   
  
"Yes, but it was because of me. I heard what people said," Harry cried out.   
  
"I know what they said Harry, and I know what happened because Ginny told me," Ron informs him.   
  
Harry looks at Ron for a few minutes saying nothing, and then asks, " How would she know?"   
  
"She heard Professor Snape talking about it before the announcement. She told me everything she heard."   
  
"I don't believe it! Hermoine wouldn't do that anyway. It's just some evil plot to get rid of her."   
  
"Harry why would people want to get rid of her? And yes it is something she would do. I know she was our friend Harry."   
  
"Was? Ron, she IS our friend."   
  
"No, Harry, she is NOT my friend anymore. I know the reason why she kidnaped him, remember I said Ginny told me, and after hearing that, I am not her friend any more."   
  
"How do you know she was telling you what really happened?"   
  
"Harry we're talking about my little sister here. Do you think she would lie to me about something like this?"   
  
After a few minutes, Harry says softly, "No I don't think she would" then asks "Why did she do it then?", not knowing yet the reasons, only that people said it was because of him.   
  
"Well, first you should know that Hermione has had a crush on you since we started here," answers Ron.   
  
"Yes, I have known this since we started. I am not blind Ron." Harry says with a sigh.   
  
"You know that? Well, part of why she did this is because she said that you didn't notice at all."   
  
"Yes I did, but I am not interested in her. I am as a friend, but not as a girlfriend."   
  
"Oh well . . . She kidnaped Draco, and hurt him, then she planned on framing me . . . "   
  
"Why would she do that?"   
  
"Let me finish. She planned on framing me, so that I wouldn't be around and Draco would hate you too. Besides his dad wouldn't let you near him. You would feel horrible, and seek comfort with her. Then you would become her boyfriend." Ron states.   
  
"I can't believe she did that. She was your friend why would she do that? " Asks Harry, as he sank down to the floor.   
  
"I can believe it and she was my friend, I thought, but now I think she just tolerated me because you like me." Ron replies.   
  
He sits down beside Harry, facing toward him with their hips almost touching. Seeing that Harry is about to cry he decides to pull him into a hug.   
  
"Shhhhh it's all right Harry, everything will be fine" Ron said, and rubbed his friend's back, trying to sooth him.   
  
"It's my fault. She did it because she was in love with me, and I didn't love her back, cries Harry as he hugs Ron.   
  
"Harry it's not your fault that you didn't love her. If she's not your type then you can't love her, now can you?" soothes Ron.   
  
"She was the only person who loved me in the world, and I drove her to do that."   
  
"Harry!!" snaps Ron " Don't you ever say that again, there are a lot of people who love you."   
  
"No there aren't, not like she does."   
  
"Yes Harry like she does."   
  
"Oh sure, name one person" Harry huffs, and starts crying more.   
  
"Me." Ron replies, then lets go of Harry and scooted back 'Oh no! I said that out loud' he thinks.   
  
Harry sits in shock for a few minutes, looking wide-eyed at his friend. 'Did he just say he loved me?' He wonders to himself.   
  
"You love me, Ron?" He finally asks, after a few moments.   
  
"Uh, uh… well, you see.. yeah . . . don't hate me Harry." He replies, scared that he had just lost his best friend and the person he loves.   
  
He starts to get up but is stopped by Harry who jumps on him knocking him backwards. Harry then leans down, and begins to kiss him.   
  
"Harry?" gasps Ron, and looks up in shock at his friend who is laying on top of him.   
  
"Uh huh?" Harry mumbles.   
  
"You just kissed me," Ron says.   
  
"Mmmm, yes and it was good," Harry replies with a grin.   
  
"You mean you love me too?" asks Ron excitedly.   
  
"No I hate you Ron. I just didn't fell like beating you up." Harry answers sarcastically.   
  
Ron laughs and pushes Harry onto his back, so he was on top. Harry looks up and gave Ron the sweetest smile.   
  
"I know this position better," Ron informs him.   
  
"Yes, me too,"Harry soft replies   
  
Ron leans closer, and starts kissing Harry. As Harry feels Ron's tongue caressing his lips, he opens his to let Ron explore. Harry lets Ron dominate the kiss, allowing him to roam his inner mouth. As Ron explores they are unable to prevent the moans when they caress each other's bodies.   
  
"Have you done this before?" Ron asks quietly.   
  
"No not this," Harry replies, blushing.   
  
"Well you are very good for someone who hasn't," Ron tells him and winks.   
  
"So.. what do we do now? " Harry asks.   
  
"I don't know. We can do whatever you want to. Or we don't have to do anything. You know. I love you Harry."   
  
"Say that again" Harry begs the red headed boy.   
  
"What?"   
  
"That you love me."   
  
He answers the plea and says, "I love you Harry," then kisses him again.   
  
Harry moans and starts rubbing Ron's back slowly moves his hands down Ron's body, but stops when Ron sits up.   
  
"What did I do wrong?" he asks, looking up sadly at his friend who is now straddling him.   
  
"Nothing Harry I just wanna talk about a few things before we go any further." Replies Ron.   
  
" Oh. Ok"   
  
"I said I loved you, and obviously you love me right?"   
  
Harry nods and says, " Yes I love you."   
  
"So do you want to be my boyfriend?"   
  
"YES!" Harry responds excitedly, and starts blushing again.   
  
"Great! I've wanted this since we started school, " Ron responds and gave his new boyfriend a quick kiss.   
  
"Me too, but I though you would hate me for being gay. I didn't really know I was either. I mean I though it was something else."   
  
"Oh.. Well I know I wanted you back then. I though the same as you, about how you would hate me if you found out I was gay. Now haven't you had sex before? "   
  
"No.. I ...you?" Harry replies all flustered.   
  
"Yes actually I have a few times, but haven't had a boyfriend before. You are my first and I hope my last "   
  
"Yea I hope that too. I mean I want to be your boyfriend forever. Oh that sounded dumb."   
  
"No, it didn't. So do you want to do anything else?"   
  
"Well I don't want to have uh sex yet."   
  
"You mean you don't want me to fuck you yet?"   
  
"Uh yeah if that's what you wanna call it."   
  
"Would you prefer it if I called it 'anally penetrate' you?" Ron replies with a chuckle.   
  
"No, I like fuck better," Harry laughs, " but I don't think I am ready for that. I don't think I could do it to you either."   
  
"I don't think I could let you. I haven't ever had that done to me."   
  
" But you just said you had sex."   
  
Yes, but I was always the one who topped. I've never been a bottom before."   
  
"So you are a top then?" Harry inquires.   
  
Yes I am a top. I hope that isn't going to be a problem"   
  
"Oh no.. It's going to work out perfectly " Harry says, and grins. He'd never done anything before, but knows he didn't want to dominate at all, or do other things.   
  
"Well you said you didn't want to have sex yet. Do you want to do anything else now? We don't have to. We could just go back to our room and talk."   
  
"No I want to do something. I am horny now."   
  
*** Sex scene deleted because this is fanfiction.net. Scene is at adultfanfic.net ***   
  
"That was amazing.. thanks," Harry breathes out.   
  
" You are welcome, and you are amazing too, Kitten," Ron replies.   
  
"Kitten?" Harry asks and looks puzzled at his boyfriend.   
  
"Well you do sound catlike when you have an orgasm," Ron says and smiles. " I think it's a cute nickname. "   
  
"So you would be my Top-cat then?" laughs Harry.   
  
"If you say so," Ron laughs " Now let's get you dressed again, or do you just wanna stay here like this, and cuddle on the floor?"   
  
"We can stay here for a while, and talk? I don't really wanna go back yet."   
  
"Ok," Ron says.   
  
He pulls Harry down to the floor, and onto his lap, then they start talking.   
  
"I'm sorry about these past few days Harry. I shouldn't have been so mean to you. I was just jealous that you were with Malfoy, and he got to be so close to you. I don't understand why you are nice to him though. He still is Malfoy"   
  
"He's different, Ron, and there are a lot of things going on with him. He is actually only going to age back to seven," Harry says.   
  
"WHAT???" Ron yells, shocked.   
  
"Yes his mum did it to him. It's a long story. He is really nice though, Ron please try to be friendly with him."   
  
"All right, I will for you, but let's not talk about him now, ok? Lets talk about us," Ron says and kisses him again.   
  
They spend the next few hours talking about things.   
  
tbc 


	16. 16

Title:Deaging Draco   
Status 16/?   
Author: cathankitten   
Email: cathanthekitten@yahoo.co.uk   
Beta: Sandy   
Rating: PG-R   
Pairings: Severus/Lucius, Ron/Harry, ?/Harry, ?/Draco, ?/Colin   
Spoilers:possible 1-4   
Warnings: | Slash| Tort | NC | Mpreg| BDMS| Inc| AU   
Disclaimer:This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
Summary: Draco is deage for a class project which leads to a shocking discovering, and the lives of many people change because of it. This is an AU story, therefore, many of the characters are going to be OOC.   
  
  
  
+ Normal P.O.V. (The Zoo)   
  
Lucius looks around frantically trying to locate his son. He doesn't understand how the boy could simply disappear that fast. He was standing by him, and suddenly he was gone.   
  
"Draco? Where are you?. . . Draco Malfoy, answer me!"" He frantically calls out.   
  
Lucius's thoughts are running in circles, 'Some muggle has taken him for who knows what. Why did I agree to bring him here? If anyone hurt him, I will kill them,' he keeps thinking as he is searching.   
  
Lucius walks rapidly through the zoo looking around the animal cages and enclosures, for any sign of Draco. He stops several people and asks them if they have seen a small boy with light blond hair. Unfortunately, none of them have.   
  
"Damn it, Draco, where are you?" He says softly to himself while sitting down on a bench to regain his composure.   
  
"Excuse me, sir? "   
  
Hearing young man's voice addressing him, Lucius looks up to see a boy of about 16, standing in front of him. "Yes?" He asks.   
  
"Are you looking for someone?" the boy asks with concern.   
  
"Yes, my son disappeared. I think someone took him," Lucius explains sadly.   
  
"I am not sure, but there is a little boy, with really light hair, crying over by the Reptile House"   
  
"Where is it? Please show me. Now!" demands Lucius, then follows the young man while thinking, 'Please let it be Draco, please.'   
  
After following the young man for five minutes, Lucius inquires, "How far away is this place?"   
  
"It's the other side of the zoo," the young man says. "Someone said they had seen someone looking for his son and remembered approximately where you were. So I came over to tell you. I saw him crying over there, and he looked a lot like you."   
  
They turned a corner, and Lucius spots his son, sitting on a bench, next to one of the zoo keepers, crying.   
  
"Draco!!" He called out joyfully.   
  
Draco looks up and screams, "Daddy!!"   
  
He runs to his father, and is swung up into his loving embrace.   
  
The zoo keeper explains, "I took one of the snakes around to show it to people and I didn't notice he was following me, until I was back here. We have several keepers looking for you," He has been comforting Draco again.   
  
"Draco Lucius Malfoy don't you ever, ever, do anything like that again!" Lucius scolded his son. "You are not suppose to go off by yourself, without daddy. You are too little.   
  
Promise me you won't do that again"   
  
"I sowwy I was so scawed." Draco whimpers, and hold onto his dad tighter.   
  
"Promise me," Lucius insists, not letting go of his son for even a moment.   
  
"Pwomise daddy, no wun off " Draco answers, and lays his head into his dad's shoulder.   
  
"I think we have had enough of the zoo, Draco," Lucius tells his son, and starts toward the exit.   
  
"Noooo!" Draco cries, "Want see big snake, want big snake"   
  
"Big snake?" Lucius inquires.   
  
"Yes, man said there was a big snake in there," Draco says pointing to the zoo keeper then the reptile building "Please daddy we go home aftew please?" he begs.   
  
Lucius sighs, and then says " All right Draco, we will go see the big snake and then we are leaving"   
  
"Yes daddy," Draco replies happily.   
  
Lucius carries his son into the building. He certainly doesn't want to put him down and have him disappear again. The building holds several reptiles of varying sizes, and Draco absolutely has to see every last one of them. His eyes growing big and round in amazement at the large snakes.   
  
"Daddy can I have one of those?"He asks, pointing at a large anaconda.   
  
"No Draco!" Lucius replies firmly.   
  
"But I want one daddy," insists Draco, sticking his lower lip out, pouting.   
  
"I said no, Draco. You are NOT getting an anaconda. When you get a little bigger, then I will get you a small snake," Lucius tells his young son.   
  
"Otay Daddy." Draco says, and is happy again.   
  
They spent thirty more minutes in the reptile house, and then leave the zoo, but not before Draco had dragged his dad to the gift shop to purchase several stuffed animals as gifts for people   
  
+Normal P.O.V.+ ( Hogwarts)   
  
They arrive back at Hogwarts, and Draco immediately spotted Professor Snape, and runs toward him.   
  
"Uncle Sev, Uncle Sev," he calls out.   
  
"Hello Draco," Severus replies to the boy who is now clinging to his legs. " Did you have fun at the zoo?" He inquires.   
  
"Yes!. I got you something?" the child crows.   
  
He runs back to his dad to get the present and then returns and hands Professor Snape a bag.   
  
"Thank you," Professor Snape replies seriously and looks inside the sack to see a stuffed grey wolf." It's a nice present"   
  
Looking at Lucius, he raises his eyebrow. Lucius returns the look, and a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth, "What can I say, Draco insisted."   
  
"I will take this straight to my chambers so it doesn't get messed up" Professor Snape informs his godson, all the while thinking, 'and so no one will see that I have a muggle stuffed toy'. Then hugs Draco, saying goodbye to both of them, and walks away.   
  
"Come on daddy, I wanna give Hawwy pwesent," Draco insists, dragging his dad toward the Gryffindor tower.   
  
He says the password which hasn't changed since the de-aging project. Walking with his dad past the common room, and up to Harry's room, he opens the door and sees…   
  
tbc 


	17. 17

Title:Deaging Draco   
Status 17/?   
Author: cathankitten   
Email: cathanthekitten@yahoo.co.uk   
Beta: Sandy   
Rating: PG-R   
Pairings: Severus/Lucius, Ron/Harry, ?/Harry, ?/Draco, ?/Colin   
Spoilers:possible 1-4   
Warnings: | Slash| Tort | NC | Mpreg| BDMS| Inc| AU   
Disclaimer:This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
Summary: Draco is deage for a class project which leads to a shocking discovering, and the lives of many people change because of it. This is an AU story, therefore, many of the characters are going to be OOC.   
  
  
  
+ Lucius's P.O.V.+ ( Harry's room)   
  
I follow my son, into Potter's room. He pauses in front of me at the doorway causing me to almost stumble over him. Potter is asleep on his bed, Longbottom is sitting on another bed reading, and Creevey is standing beside Potter's bed, staring in awe at the boy, while holding a camera.   
  
"That boy has issues," I mumble to myself, and ushers Draco into the room. I want to get out of there as soon as possible.   
  
"Colin, if you take a picture of Harry, and wake him. I will smash that camera over your head and throw you, and it, out the window," Weasley growls, as he enters the room.   
  
Spotting us, he asks Draco and myself, "Why are you here?"   
  
"Draco, has a present for Potter," I inform him.   
  
Draco nods his head vigorously as he hides behind my legs. He is scared of Weasley.   
  
"Well give it to me, and I will give him it when he wakes up," he insists, while holding his hand out toward my son.   
  
Draco shakes his head 'no' vigorously and says, " No me give"   
  
"You can't give it to him now. He's sleeping."   
  
"No.. I'm awake now," Potter mutters rather groggy, and sits up. "Hi, Draco, it's good to see you feeling better."   
  
Draco runs to Potter, hugs him. "Yes, morning. I was at the zoo." My son tells him excitedly.   
  
"You went to the zoo today?" Harry smiles, and sits Draco onto his lap. "Did you have fun?"   
  
"Yes, but I lost daddy some," He explains, and starts frowning.   
  
I walk further into the room "He wandered off actually," I explain.   
  
"Oh, Draco, that is very bad" Potter tells my son, and looks upset. " You have to stay with your daddy, when you are out places like that."   
  
"Daddy alweady said," Draco replies.   
  
"I saw big snakes. Daddy said I could get a snake" Draco says, excitedly, while bouncing on Potter's lap. All the boys in the room laugh at this and ask him about the zoo.   
  
They all came and sat near Draco and listen to him tell about his day at the zoo.   
  
Draco runs back over to me to get his gift for 'Hawwy'. I gave him the bag, and he hands it to Potter.   
  
Potter thanks him politely, opens the bag, and pulling out a stuffed black panther. "It's great, thank you, Draco,"He says, and hugs Draco again.   
  
"I gave Uncle Sev a wolf," Draco proudly tells his friend, which causes some odd looks from the other boys, but none of them make any comments about it..   
  
"I gave daddy a wolf too," He says, and they all turn to stare at me.   
  
"That's nice," Potter replies and smiles "I'm sure he must like it very much, because you picked it out."   
  
"You take me flying now?" Draco asks him.   
  
" I don't know Draco, you have to ask your daddy," Potter tells him gently.   
  
I had taken Draco flying, so I knew he would like that. Potter was a good flyer and I knew he would be careful. I need someone to watch Draco for a while anyway I want to talk to Severus without Draco there.   
  
"All right, you may go flying, but with these conditions. You must ride with Harry, no one else, and keep hold of the broom the whole time." Then I turn to Potter and say "You may take him flying for an hour, do not fly too high, or do any fancy flying. Don't take him too far and one else is to ride with him. I will retrieve him, from The Great Hall, in an hour"   
  
My son runs over to me, jumping up into my arms, and hugs me, "Thanks daddy" he says and looks at me with a beautiful smile.   
  
I hold him close him for a minute and then leave.   
  
tbc 


	18. 18

Title:Deaging Draco   
Status 18/?   
Author: cathankitten   
Email: cathanthekitten@yahoo.co.uk   
Beta: Sandy   
Rating: PG-R   
Pairings: Severus/Lucius, Ron/Harry, ?/Harry, ?/Draco, ?/Colin   
Spoilers:possible 1-4   
Warnings: | Slash| Tort | NC | Mpreg| BDMS| Inc| AU   
Disclaimer:This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
Summary: Draco is deage for a class project which leads to a shocking discovering, and the lives of many people change because of it. This is an AU story, therefore, many of the characters are going to be OOC.   
  
  
  
+ Normal P.O.V.+ ( Harry's room)   
  
Harry picks up his broom, then Draco, and starts to leave. Ron, Neville, and Colin decide they are going to go flying with them also, as they had nothing else planned.   
  
"I'm going to go get my broom, and meet you guys in the common room," Colin comments.   
  
Ron walks swiftly over to him, grabbing his arm, and says "Leave. the. camera. in. your. room. "   
  
Colin nods quickly, and runs to get his broom. The others, except Draco, turn to look at Ron.   
  
"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" he asks, getting a little nervous.   
  
"Nothing, Ron, it's just you sounded like his dad or something then," Harry chuckles.   
  
"Oh geez. I didn't mean it that way. I just wanted to make it clear, to him, that if he was going flying with us, not to take his camera. You wouldn't want him snapping a picture of you, while you had Draco on your broom now would you?"   
  
"No, I wouldn't . . . Thanks, Ron Harry replies.   
  
Draco starts wriggling, and says "Hawwy. I hafe to go!"   
  
"Yes Draco, we are going in a minute"   
  
Neville laughs, telling his room mate, "Harry, he means he has to go to the bathroom."   
  
"Oh.. Ooooh, we'll meet you in the common room after that guys." Harry replies and takes Draco out of the room..   
  
Neville turns to Ron and asks, "Since when do you call Malfoy.. Draco?"   
  
"Uhh, What? Oh I don't know, why?"   
  
"I just never thought you would call Malfoy by his first name. So how long have you and Colin been dating?"   
  
"WHAT????" Ron yells in shock.   
  
" You mean you two aren't?" Neville asks, stunned.   
  
"Of course no what gave you that idea??"   
  
"Well uh, I know you are gay and he was your alibi for when Draco was kidnaped. And he was urm… walking funny that day, after everyone…" Neville replies.   
  
"Ugh.. No, no. he was my alibi, yes, but we didn't make out, or have sex. The reason he was walking funny is because he hurt his tail bone when he fell backwards over his camera. He is not my boyfriend. I went to wait for whoever sent the note, and Colin followed me. He came out of the infirmary and thought I was going to go find Harry."   
  
"I heard he was in the infirmary because his stomach hurt, not because he tripped."   
  
"He was, he tripped when he was with me. Now let's go," Ron says, and walks out of the room.   
  
They walk into the Common Room to find Colin, and Ginny waiting with their brooms.   
  
"What are you doing?" Ron inquires of his sister.   
  
"I am going flying too. I don't have to ask YOUR permission!" She snaps back at him.   
  
Ron and Ginny glare at each other, and the others just laughed. Finally Harry and Draco join them and they all head outside to fly.   
  
+ Normal P.O.V. + ( Outside )   
  
"Dang! It's hot out today," Colin complains then adds. "But it's going to be cooler once we're flying though."   
  
He moves to stand very close to Harry, but sees the glare Ron gave him and backs off some.   
  
Everyone talks for a few minutes, deciding where they were going to fly, and how high. They don't want to go too far because of Draco. Suddenly Ginny starts to snicker, and then burst out into laughter.   
  
"What are you laughing at?" Ron asks, thinking that she is laughing at him, as she was looking in his direction.   
  
She pointed behind him and laughs even harder. The boys all turn around and join in her laughter themselves. Harry shakes his head, saying, "Draco, put your clothes back on."   
  
The naked three-year-old looked at them puzzled, then pouted, saying "But I hot."   
  
"Draco, please, put your clothing back on," Harry pleads with him.   
  
Draco laughs and starts running around them, then plops onto the ground and starts doing somersaults.   
  
"After a day at the zoo, shouldn't he be more tired?" Ron asks, looking at Harry.   
  
"He should be clothed," Harry responds, and then tries to get Draco to dress again.   
  
"Hot, hot, hot," Draco kept saying, and runs off again   
  
Harry finally decides on a serious threat, "Draco I can't take your flying if you are naked."   
  
Draco stops, and turning around, asks "Why??"   
  
"Because, It's not proper, and you need clothing on"   
  
"No, it's hot" Draco whines again. "Want to fly."   
  
"Ok, how about you put on your underwear, shorts, shocks, and shoes. You don't have to wear your shirt, ok?"   
  
"Then we fly?" Draco asks walking up to Harry.   
  
"Yes! Then we can fly," Harry replies   
  
"Otay!" Draco exclaims then lets Harry dress him again.   
  
After Draco has most of his clothes back on everyone mounted their brooms. Harry puts Draco in front of him, reminds him to hang on tight, and they all set off.   
  
tbc 


	19. 19

Title:Deaging Draco   
Status 19/?   
Author: cathankitten   
Email: cathanthekitten@yahoo.co.uk   
Beta: Sandy   
Rating: PG-R   
airings: Severus/Lucius, Ron/Harry, ?/Harry, ?/Draco, ?/Colin   
Spoilers:possible 1-4   
Warnings: | Slash| Tort | NC | Mpreg| BDMS| Inc| AU   
Disclaimer:This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
Summary: Draco is deage for a class project which leads to a shocking discovering, and the lives of many people change because of it. This is an AU story, therefore, many of the characters are going to be OOC.   
  
  
  
+ Normal POV+ ( Lucius's chambers)   
  
Lucius sits on the couch next to Severus and discusses what will happen to Draco, how things had to change from then on.   
  
"Draco will be re-aged in a few days and I don't know how he's going to adjust. We don't know how his memory will be affected, although I am sure he won't remember anything that happened the four years he was here at Hogwarts." Says Severus.   
  
"I figured that and I don't want him to be confused. You know the students are going to treat him like the Draco they knew before, and he's not going to be that Draco." Lucius replies.   
  
"I have already told the students, from Slytherin, about what Narcissa did to him and warned them. They will protect Draco if need be and I am sure Potter will also. I still don't see why you aren't pissed at him. I know you hate or at least hated Potter."   
  
"Severus, I don't and never did really hate him. I didn't like the boy, but only because he hurt Draco. Draco owled me the first day he came here saying that Harry Potter had rejected his offer of friendship. He wanted so badly to be Potter's friend and it didn't happen, as you well know."   
  
"Draco did act like he was better then him, and insulted Potter's friends. I would have rejected someone if they did that to me also."   
  
"Yes I am well aware of that fact now, but back then I wasn't, nor was I for years. Severus, I just really found out what went on here. I had no idea Draco acted like that. You know he doesn't at home. Certainly not around me."   
  
"Yes I know" Severus replies quietly.   
  
"I told Draco to be proud of his heritage and not to let anyone tell him he wasn't any good. Taught him about how muggles almost destroyed our family and not to trust any of them. Also that he should marry into a Pureblood family, so that we won't die out. You know there aren't many Pureblood families left. I never taught him to be cruel, and act like he was better then everyone, nor did I ever teach him to call people rude names," Lucius growls, thinking about what Narcissa had taught Draco behind his back.   
  
"I know that, but the other students don't think so. They think you are a former Death Eater and they think you were training Draco to become one. He never told them otherwise"   
  
"My soon to be ex-wife must have taught him to act like that. I never saw him acting that way until I came here. You know it shocked me. I should have confronted him about it at the beginning of this year."   
  
"Speaking of that evil witch, when will the divorce be finalized?" Severus asks, looking intensely at his lover.   
  
"It will be as soon as I get the papers back. My lawyer brought them over for her to sign."   
  
"She agreed to divorce you?" asked Severus, who was in shock.   
  
"Of course I told her I wouldn't press charges against her for what she did to Draco if she divorced me. I don't want him dragged through a messy trial. She's not worth it. I just want her out of Draco's and my lives."   
  
"So you didn't give her any money?"   
  
"Oh she will get money, but not much. Draco is more important to me than money. You know that, Sev."   
  
"True." Severus says, pulling Lucius closer to him." So what are we going to tell Draco about us?"   
  
"We will tell him that we love each other. I think he will understand."   
  
"Yes that is good, I wish other people did. It's horrible hiding from everyone, and no one knowing we are lovers." Severus says then sighs.   
  
Lucius looks at him and starts laughing. "You know I think at least one person knows about us."   
  
"Who? We never did anything, nor acted affectionate in front of anyone else."   
  
"Yes we did. Remember when Draco was in the infirmary after I took him from the Great Hall. Potter walked in when we were hugging. I think he knows"   
  
"Oh great just what I need Potter knowing I am gay, and your lover," Severus groans miserably.   
  
"If he was going to say anything. I am sure he would have by now. I am also almost positive that he and the Weasley boy are lovers. Though I'm sure, I don't know why."   
  
"Well I knew Weasley was gay. I heard stories about it. Potter, on the other hand, I hadn't heard anything about. Besides I thought Weasley was going out with Creevey."   
  
"I don't think he has done much yet Severus. He doesn't seem the type to me, and I think Creevey is just a friend. He is more obsessed with Potter then Weasley"   
  
"How long before we have to get Draco?"   
  
"About thirty minutes. He went flying with Harry."   
  
Severus arched his eyebrow and said "Harry? Oh so it's Harry now, is it?"   
  
"He is nice to Draco now, and I don't think he is going to change his mind. So yes I will call him Harry now, or Mr. Potter when I am working. I think I might even have him over to the manor this summer. Draco will need someone to play with."   
  
"I am sure Dumbledore will love that. Lucius, you know he would never go for that. Harry will end up staying with his worthless muggle relatives again."   
  
"I don't like those people. I don't think they treat him well either." Lucius growls.   
  
"There is no proof, and Dumbledore will not go for him staying at your manor."   
  
"Well I will just have to visit him at his relatives this summer. Draco will be to upset if he doesn't get to see him for that long of a time. I think I can stand them for a few hours." Lucius states and hugs his lover.   
  
"I don't think Dumbledore will object to that. What are you going to do about the manor? I am sure Draco will be confused, if he goes there and finds photos of him, as he was before the de-aging spell. Also, all of his 14-year-old belongings."   
  
"I ordered the house elves to put them in the attic I will tell him about them later," Lucius informs him and then asks, " Have you done anything with his things here?"   
  
"If you mean from his room then yes they are over there in the corner," Severus said and pointed the to boxes in the corner. "There isn't much there though, but I did notice a journal. Maybe you could read it, and find out anything else Narcissa did to him. I don't think Draco would mind."   
  
"I think I might, but right now let's do something, before I have to get Draco. You know we haven't had much time alone together" Lucius says, then pulls Severus over to kiss him.   
  
"Sounds wonderful to me," Severus answers softly.   
  
tbc 


	20. 20

Title:Deaging Draco   
Status 20/?   
Author: cathankitten   
Email: cathanthekitten@yahoo.co.uk   
Beta: Sandy   
Rating: PG-R  
Pairings: Severus/Lucius, Ron/Harry, ?/Harry, ?/Draco, ?/Colin   
Spoilers:possible 1-4   
Warnings: | Slash| Tort | NC | Mpreg| BDMS| Inc| AU   
Disclaimer:This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
Summary: Draco is deage for a class project which leads to a shocking discovering, and the lives of many people change because of it. This is an AU story, therefore, many of the characters are going to be OOC.   
  
  
  
+ Normal POV+ ( Outside Hogwarts)   
  
Draco is having a wonderful time flying around the place with Harry. He looks around asking what things are and listens to the others.   
  
Spying that Colin is higher then them; he tilts his head back slightly.   
  
"Hawwy we go?" he inquires, pointing up toward the boy.   
  
Harry and Ron follow his gaze, spot Colin, and frown at him.   
  
"Colin! Get down here right now!" Ron yells   
  
"Hey, Ronald, you sound like Dad," Ginny informs her brother, then snickers.   
  
"Gaw. . . I do not" Ron replies. "Now get your arse down here right now, Colin."   
  
"Yes dad," Colin replies then starts laughing hysterically at his red headed roommate.   
  
"Dad??" Ron roars out   
  
Everyone except Draco, who is totally confused, now start laughing.   
  
"Well You do sound kinda parental toward him, Ron," Harry informs his boyfriend.   
  
"Oh then I guess you would be his mummy?" Ron shoots back at him.   
  
Colin laughs so hard that he loses his grip on his broom and falls off. Neville sees this before anyone else does, and swoops forward and catches the falling boy on his broom.   
  
Colin lies face down across the broom, his legs over one side and his upper body over the other.   
  
"Bloody Hell!" Ron yells out and zooms forward.   
  
"Hawwy his bwoom down, " Draco informs them, and watches the broom hit the ground.   
  
"Yes, Draco, his broom is down there now," Harry replies and turns his attention toward the others.   
  
Ron positions himself beside Neville and with a little work, gets Colin off Neville's broom and sitting in front of him. He wraps one arm protectively around the smaller boy, and grabs his broom with the other. The others can see him whispering something into the boy's ear.   
  
"Damn Colin do you ever eat?" Ron inquires, noting how little the boy weighed.   
  
"You ok?" He asks the shaken boy, who just sits there frozen in front of him.   
  
Ron leans around Colin and sees that he's eyes are open very wide. "Harry, I think he's in shock."   
  
"Yeah Ron, I think we should head in now," Harry replies, and heads down, despite Draco's protests.   
  
That's strange Ron said he isn't dating Colin," Neville says to Ginny.   
  
"He's not, Ron and Harry are together," Ginny explains to him.   
  
"They are?? I didn't know that. Then why did he insist on taking Colin from me? I had a good grip on him." He inquires.   
  
"Because Neville, Ron has kind of taken Colin as a younger brother now. I don't know why though. It started right after Draco was taken. You know he was Ron's alibi. Ron acts kinda like his dad sometimes. I think it has to do with the older brother thing. I know my brothers sometimes sound like dad toward me," She tells the confused Gryffindor and then flies down to meet the others.   
  
After a few moments everyone is safely on the ground. They all watch Colin with concern, except Draco, who doesn't understand what is wrong.   
  
"Damn! I was ready for Draco to fall, but not anyone else," Harry grumbles.   
  
He dismounts his broom and lifts Draco into his arms. Then walks over to Ron and Colin, who are just getting off of Ron's broom.   
  
"Good thing Neville reacted so swiftly," Ron states, as he helps Colin stand.   
  
"He doesn't look like he can walk," Ron comments to Harry, who nods in agreement.   
  
"I know I am going to carry him to the infirmary. He might have injured something when he hit Neville's broom, too," Ron tells the others.   
  
He lifts the smaller boy into his arms and heads off toward the school. Harry follows closely behind carrying Draco, and the other two follow behind them.   
  
+ Severus's POV+ ( Inside Hogwarts)   
  
I am walking to the infirmary to give Madam Pomfrey some potions and I spot Potter and his group coming toward me.   
  
Weasley for some reason is carrying Creevey and the boy doesn't look well at all.   
  
"What happened?" I inquire. I might have known something bad was going to happen.   
  
"He fell off his broom, but Neville caught him before he fell too far. I think he might be in shock," Potter informs me.   
  
"His bwoom bwoke," Draco tells me, while shaking his head.   
  
I study the injured boy for a minute and hold my arms out indicating I want Weasley to hand him over. The daft boy just stands there looking wide eyed at me, confused.   
  
"Hand him over Mister Weasley. I am on my way to the infirmary anyway," I inform him, and he finally hands over the boy.   
  
"Now the rest of you go to the Great Hall. Professor Malfoy is waiting for his son." I tell them, and head off toward the infirmary.   
  
+ Lucius's POV+ ( In the Great Hall)   
  
Harry comes into the room, carrying my son. I breathe a sigh of relief seeing that my son is safe. I was sure nothing bad would happen to him, but I was a little worried.   
  
"Daddy!" Draco calls out to me from across the hall.   
  
Harry sets him down, and he runs toward me and jumping into my lap.   
  
"Hello, Little one, did you have fun flying today?" I ask him.   
  
"Was fun, Daddy, Colin fall of his bwoom," He tells me.   
  
I glance over to see Harry and his friends with concerned looks on their faces.   
  
"Did he fall far?" I ask my son.   
  
"No, Nefille caught, and Won helped bwing him down. They say he was shock."   
  
"Well it's good that he wasn't hurt badly. Now see why you have to be careful while flying"   
  
He nods at me and starts eating.   
  
+Normal POV+ ( Lucius's chambers.)   
  
It had been a few days since Harry took Draco flying, and it is time for the de-aging potion to wear off. Lucius sits next to Draco, who is in the tub, and tries to calm his son down enough to sleep.   
  
"Draco hurry up and finish. You need to go to sleep," He tells his son.   
  
"But I not sleepy," Draco pouts, then yawns.   
  
"Yes you are." Lucius replied, and lifted his son from the tub.   
  
After Draco is dry and dressed in his pajamas, Lucius sits beside his bed, watching him. He wants to make sure that everything goes ok. He is actually concerned because the potion hasn't worn off yet.   
  
Suddenly Draco starts changing, and Lucius watches intently. It takes only a few minutes, and like everyone expected, Draco only ages to seven.   
  
"Who are you, Why am I in your room?" He asks, looking at his father. Who he doesn't remember.   
  
"Drink this," Lucius tells him, and Draco cautiously drinks the knowledge booster which Severus had given Lucius to give to him.   
  
"What happened were am I?" The boy inquires of his dad.   
  
"We will discuss this in the morning, Draco. You need to sleep now, son." Lucius informs his confused son, and helped him lay down.   
  
"Daddy?" the boy cautiously asks   
  
"Yes, " Lucius replies.   
  
"Mummy is she here too?" He questions, and looks down at himself. He is very confused.   
  
"No Draco, I will tell you everything in the morning. I know you are confused. Please get some sleep now," Lucius replies.   
  
"But," the confused boy states.   
  
" Sleep," Lucius commands.   
  
Not wanting to leave the boy, he stays next to the bed, and decided to start reading Draco's journal. He grabs it, and it falls on the floor opening to an entry so he starts to read that one.  
  
_ March 24   
  
I had a dreadful day again today. Harry was with his friends again. I wish he liked me. He hates me though and I don't understand why. When I met him, I said what Mother told me to, but for some reason he didn't like it. No one really likes me here accept, of course, Professor Snape. I was hoping this year would be better then last year, but it doesn't seem to be. It's been worse then first year.   
  
I hate the other professors here. They are all mean to me. I had detention with 'him' again today and it was dreadful. I hate how he kisses, and touches me. He said I had to have sex with him, or I would be thrown out of school for failing his class. Mother told me to obey my professors when I tried to tell her, and not to bother Daddy with stuff like this.... _   
  
Lucius stops reading, his eyes narrowing in anger.   
  
"What is it Lucius?" Severus asks him, as he enters the room, noting that Lucius is pissed about something.   
  
"Read it!" Lucius growls, thrusting the journal into Sev's hands.   
  
Severus read over the entry, and snarls at what is being revealed. He sits down next to Lucius, and starts scanning the entries to see if Draco ever mentioned who did that to him.   
  
"When I find out who did this to him. I am going to.." Lucius rages.   
  
"Lucius, he doesn't say who did it. He just refers to him and 'him'. "Severus informs him, after he finished.   
  
"Well we must find out. You read what happened. He was raped." Lucius growls, and hit his fist on the table.   
  
Draco stirs in his sleep, and starts to wake up. Lucius swiftly lifts the boy into his lap, and rocks him until he is peacefully asleep again.   
  
Afterward, Lucius and Severus go into the next room to discuss what they just discovered.   
  
tbc 


	21. 21

Title:Deaging Draco   
Status 21/?   
Author: cathankitten   
Email: cathanthekitten@yahoo.co.uk   
Beta: Sandy   
Rating: PG-R   
Pairings: Severus/Lucius, Ron/Harry, ?/Harry, ?/Draco, ?/Colin   
Spoilers:possible 1-4   
Warnings: | Slash| Tort | NC | Mpreg| BDMS| Inc| AU   
Disclaimer:This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
Summary: Draco is deage for a class project which leads to a shocking discovering, and the lives of many people change because of it. This is an AU story, therefore, many of the characters are going to be OOC.   
  
  
  
+Normal POV+   
  
Draco slept through the night, and woke up to find himself in his Father's room at Hogwarts. As expected, he didn't know anything about his life at Hogwarts or what happened after he first was aged up from three to ten. He was starting to recall what happened after he was de-aged back to three, which Severus also suspected might happen.   
  
He recalled Harry as his friend, Hermione, who kidnaped and hurt him, and of course his dad, who was sleeping in the chair next to him. The boy is still groggy though, and doesn't understand how he became bigger though because his mummy isn't there, and he doesn't remember her giving him the special drink.   
  
Draco holds onto his stuffed dragon, and whimpers because he is so confused. Lucius wakes upon hearing the sounds of his son's distress, sits up on the bed, and pulls the child swiftly onto his lap.   
  
"Shhh. Hush Draco, daddy is here," He whispers softly into Draco's ear.   
  
"Daddy I am confused, I don't understand why I am bigger and Mummy isn't here yet either," he cries.   
  
"Draco, your mother isn't coming around again, ever," Lucius calmly informs him.   
  
"Why not? Did she get hurt? " The confused child questions.   
  
"No, precious one, she hurt you and your sister. I won't let her do that again."   
  
"No! Mummy didn't hurt us," Draco insists   
  
Lucius explains, trying to ease the shock, "Draco, your mummy lied and hurt you."   
  
"She didn't, " the boy says and shakes his head.   
  
"Draco, remember she said I would hurt you if I found out that there was more then one 'Draco' and if I found out that your sister wasn't really a boy?" he gently inquires of his son.   
  
The boy thought for a moment and nodded his head yes.   
  
"What happened when I found out? Do you remember?"   
  
"You didn't care, about that," the boy whispers." You said you didn't mind having me young and that sissy was a girl."   
  
"So you remembered what I said" Lucius asks. 'He must remember what happened after he was de-aged' he thought to himself.   
  
"Yes, but Mummy didn't hurt sissy." Draco informs him.   
  
Lucius sighs and begins to tell Draco about what his mother did to him and his sister. How she tricked everyone, and the fact that he actually took the aging potion years before, and that his sister, who is now called Cora is dead.   
  
+ Severus' pov + ( Lucius' chambers)   
  
I came to check on my godson, and find him screaming and hitting at his father, while Lucius tries to calm him down.   
  
"She's not dead, not dead, she's not. You are lying!" the boy cries in distress.   
  
"Draco," I call out softly as I walk toward them.   
  
"Uncle Sev, tell Daddy my sissy isn't dead," He cries out to me.   
  
I sigh, feeling for the betrayed child, and sat down next to them.   
  
"Draco, Your daddy is telling the truth. Your sissy really is dead. I am sorry," I tell my godson, wishing that he would never have needed to know.   
  
He stops thrashing around, and stares at me for a moment. Lucius is still holding onto him, and Draco wiggles out of his grasp, jumping off the bed.   
  
"You're all liars!" He yells at us, and runs out of the room, tears streaming down his little face.   
  
Lucius and I follow the boy quickly, not wanting him to be by himself in his frame of mind. We turn the corner and see that he has run into Potter and is now on the floor sitting on his lap.   
  
"Draco, what's wrong?" Harry asks the small boy, rubbing his back to comfort him.   
  
"Daddy and Uncle Sev are liars," Draco replies.   
  
"What did they say?" I hear Potter asks him softly.   
  
"They said that mummy aged me up, and that I got aged back to three again, and that the potion wore off and I was aged back to seven which I should be and sissy was dead, but I don't believe them." Draco sobs out and buries his head in Potter's cloak. "Mummy couldn't have hurt sissy. I just know it!"   
  
Potter looks at him with sorrowful eyes and sighs. "Draco, listen. Has your daddy lied to you since you have been here?"   
  
Draco looks at him for a moment then whispers " No"   
  
"Did your mummy lie to you about things?"   
  
His lip trembling, and seven -yea -old godson replies, "Yes."   
  
"So who do you think is telling the truth this time?" Potter asks, and then hold onto Draco firmly, as if he just knew the boy was going to scream and cry.   
  
"Want sissy! Want my sissy!" Draco yowls out.   
  
"Draco, your sissy is dead, but that doesn't mean you can't still see her. She's a ghost. Your daddy and Uncle Sev have talked to her and I am sure your dad will be willing to take you see her anytime," Potter says, while looking up at us, his eyes just begging us to agree, for Draco's sake.   
  
"We can go see and talk to Cora after breakfast Draco," Lucius says, before walking toward them.   
  
"Promise?" Draco asks, his tears stopping with his father's words.   
  
"Yes, I promise."   
  
"Can we take Uncle Sev and Harry too?" My godson asks his father.   
  
"Draco, I have classes after breakfast," I quietly explain to him.   
  
"But can Harry come?" he pleads.   
  
"I'm sorry, Draco but I have classes, and I don't think my teachers are going to let me have time," Potter tells him gently.   
  
He has my class after breakfast. "I am sure I can excuse you this once, Potter" I inform him, well aware that the visit to the cemetery shouldn't take any longer then one class period.   
  
"Thank you, Professor," Potter responds politely, "but I still need permission from the Headmaster to leave the school." He mentions quietly, not wanting to upset Draco again.   
  
"I am sure I can talk Dumbledore into that," I reply. "He is aware of the difficulties Draco is facing. Now, if you all will excuse me, I have some things to do before class," I say, and depart from the emotional scene.   
  
+Normal pov+   
  
"Are you ok now?" Harry asks Draco with a gentle smile on his face.   
  
"Uh huh, sorry." Draco replies, and then runs back to his dad.   
  
"Hug?" he asks him, and holds his arms up.   
  
Lucius sweeps his son up into his arms and hugs him tightly. Harry watches them for a moment before turning around and walking down the hall toward Ron and Colin.   
  
+Harry's P.O.V.+   
  
As I walk to meet Ron and Colin, I keep thinking how lucky Draco is to have a father that loves him so much. It makes me wonder how my dad and I would have gotten along.   
  
Would we be like Lucius and Draco, or be constantly arguing?   
  
Other than the times I've spent with Ron's family, this is the first time I've ever seen such love between a parent and child. It shocks me that I see it in the Malfoys. They have always seemed so cold.   
  
I'd better get these thoughts out of my head before Ron starts asking me what I'm thinking about. I don't believe he'd understand.   
  
+ Normal pov+ (The Great Hall)   
  
Harry, Ron and Colin walk into the Great Hall and toward the Gryffindor table.   
  
"Well I see you have found a replacement for Hermione already," snickers one of the Slytherins.   
  
Harry and Ron glare at the boy, and Colin stand there confused, not knowing they were referring to the fact he walked in beside Harry and Ron, just like Hermione used to. Dumbledore taps his glass to get the students attention;he needs to make a few announcements.   
  
"Attention students. Before you begin your breakfast, I have a few announcements for you," He informs them, and waits for everyone to quiet down.   
  
"First of all, you may have noticed that the students who were de-aged have now returned to their correct age," He says and waits for the clapping to stop.   
  
"You may have noticed that Master Malfoy is missing. He will be entering the hall soon with his father, but first I need to inform you all that he is now seven, and not fourteen." Dumbledore announces, and waits again for the whispers, and talking to stop.   
  
"Now the de-aging potion wasn't tampered with, and he is not under any spells either. Mister Malfoy is suppose to be seven. He was aged up several years before he started school. Please do not ask him, or Professor Malfoy any questions about this, and do not spread rumors about how or why it happened. Anyone caught doing so will lose house points," Dumbledore informs the shocked students.   
  
"Wow! Malfoy isn't in Slytherin, then," One of the Gryffindors says gleefully.   
  
"Yay! That means all the house points he won will be deducted," exclaims another.   
  
"Now on the subject of Master Malfoy's house status. It has been decided that he is an honorary member of Slytherin now. Any points he has made or lost for the house to this point, will stay the same. He will not however earn or lose any further points until he is officially a student again," Dumbledore informs them, much to the disappointment of some of the Gryffindors.   
  
The students begin grumbling and talking again, mostly about Draco being seven, Dumbledore taps his glass again.   
  
"Attention I have a few more announcements. Many of you already know that Sandwood School of Witches and Wizards, in Canada has closing down. Hogwarts has offered to take it's students" He says and waits for silents again.   
  
"Now this mean that there will be a few more teachers here. We don't want to exhaust our Professors. There will be some coming from Sandwood, but there will also be a few others. Professor Lupin. will be returning to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts and Professor Black will teach Care for magical creatures," He states.   
  
The Hall erupts in roars of approval, and disapproval of this. Sirius Black, has recently been acquitted of all charges against him though so there is no reason he couldn't teach. Many of the students were still a bit nervous about the idea of an x-fugitive teaching though.   
  
The students listen as Dumbledore tells them the names of their new teachers, and what classes they will be teaching. He also informs them that the new students would be sorted when they arrived. After this is done, everyone starts eating.   
  
Everyone turns toward the doors as they start to open, and notices Draco walking in causally holding onto his dad's hand. He wants to walk in like a big boy, and not be carried like a baby. The small boy looks around for a few moments   
  
"Daddy pick me up please," the frightened boy whispers, and his father obliges him.   
  
They swiftly walk toward the staff table, Lucius glaring at the students who were whispering little comments among themselves.   
  
"Hey he's small for seven. I bet he would be easy to hex now," remarks one of the Gryffindor first years   
  
"Yeah," replies another one.   
  
"No one is to hex Draco," Harry informs them, "Unless you want to deal with me."   
  
"Why, he's just a Slytherin?" the first years exclaims in shock.   
  
"I don't care. He is only seven and doesn't have a wand, nor the training to defend himself. Or do you plan on the 'brave' Gryffindors becoming bullies," Harry growls at them.   
  
"No one is going to hex him at all. Is that clear?"   
  
The first years stare at him for a few moments then nod, and go back to eating again.   
  
+Harry's pov+   
  
Ron taps my shoulder and asks, "Harry have you heard the name Delshay before?"   
  
Nodding, I reply, "That was Draco's mum's maiden name why?"   
  
"Because that's our new Potions teacher's name."   
  
"Well maybe he's related to her. I did hear she had a younger brother," I informed him.   
  
"Wonderful. I bet he's going to be cold and evil just like her," He growls.   
  
"Ron you can't judge people by their family. I mean look at me . . . " I say.   
  
"What about you?" He asks   
  
"Nothing Ron," I reply, realizing he would never understand, and started eating again.   
  
"Harry.." He begins.   
  
Just then Dumbledore motions for me to come to him, and I go quickly, not wanting to really talk to Ron about my family at that point. He hasn't listened before, why would he now?   
  
+Colin's pov+   
  
I am starting to become closer with Harry and Ron now, but I don't get what the comments about me taking Hermione's place are about, because I am not. Harry just went up to the staff table to talk to Dumbledore about something. I wonder what's going on. Ron looks like he is worried about something.   
  
"Ron. Hey Ron," I say trying to get his attention.   
  
"What?" He finally replies, but his eyes never look away from Harry.   
  
"Did you guys have a fight or something?" I ask him.   
  
"Of course not what gave you that idea?"   
  
"Because you were… ahh never mind. Do you know why Dumbledore asked Harry to go up there?" I ask him.   
  
"No," He replies tersely.   
  
"Ron, do you think we could talk about you know. . . stuff later?" I whisper to him, not wanting the others to hear.   
  
"Sure Colin," He answers, then turns his attention to Harry who has returned.   
  
+Normal pov+   
  
So what's up?" Ron asks.   
  
"I am going to go see Cora with Draco and his father after breakfast. Dumbledore was just telling me I had his permission," Harry tells his friend.   
  
"What? Snape gave you permission to miss potions?" asks Ron, in shock.   
  
"Yes because Draco wanted me to go with him. I should be back before class is over though. He said I could make it up later anyway. Besides he said I could pick up some herbs for him near the plot."   
  
Colin looks back and forth between his two friends and then asks," Hey Harry, are you going to bring her anything?"   
  
"I don't know that she's a ghost." Harry replies. 'Darn! What do you bring to a ghost?'   
  
"Yes Harry, I know Cora is a ghost," Colin says and starts laughing.   
  
"And just how do you know who Cora is?" Ron asks him.   
  
"Simple. Dumbledore asked me to do a family portrait of the Malfoys and he told me about Cora," He replies matter-of-factly.   
  
Harry raises his eyebrow and inquires, "How are you going to take a photo of a ghost?"   
  
"I'm not, Harry. I am going to paint a portrait of the family, and Dumbledore told me about Cora because I am painting her too." Colin replies.   
  
"Why are you painting them?" Ron asks   
  
"I am doing it as my muggle art project." Colin tells the redhead.   
  
"That's cool, Colin. It looks like they are ready to go guys. I will meet you after Potions then, Ron. Bye Colin, see you later too," Harry says before leaving.   
  
Tbc 


	22. 22

Title:Deaging Draco   
Status 22/?   
Author: cathankitten   
Email: cathanthekitten@yahoo.co.uk   
Beta: Sandy   
Rating: PG-R   
Pairings: Severus/Lucius, Ron/Harry, ?/Harry, ?/Draco, ?/Colin   
Spoilers:possible 1-4   
Warnings: | Slash| Tort | NC | Mpreg| BDMS| Inc| AU   
Disclaimer:This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
Summary: Draco is deage for a class project which leads to a shocking discovering, and the lives of many people change because of it. This is an AU story, therefore, many of the characters are going to be OOC.   
  
  
  
+ Harry pov + ( Near the Malfoy family plot)   
  
Here I am at the Malfoy family plot, about to meet Cora Malfoy, a ghost, who happens to be the older sister of my biggest rival and arch enemy, ok ex biggest rival and arch enemy, but still. If anyone had told me a month ago, this was going to happen I would have never believed them.   
  
"Ok, Draco and Harry, I will get Cora, and then motion for you two to come up," Mr. Malfoy explains to us. I am still shocked about him calling me Harry. It's like I'm in an alternate universe   
  
I stand behind Draco, and place my hands on his shoulders; he's very nervous and scared too.   
  
"It's ok, Draco," I reassure him.   
  
"Daddy said I can't hug sissy anymore because she's a ghost, He sadly tells me.   
  
"I know, but you can tell her that you would if you could, though." I said, trying to make him feel better.   
  
He turned back and smiled "Yes I can. Can't I?" He answers.   
  
I watch Mr. Malfoy walk over toward a freshly buried grave. They must have just moved her here. He calls out to her, and suddenly she appears by her grave. I am amazed at how much she looks like Draco yet still like a girl. Mr. Malfoy waves his hand for us to join them, and Draco dashes over to them.   
  
+Normal pov+   
  
"Hello little brother," Cora says, and smiles at her brother.   
  
"Hi sissy, sorry you are… uh… dead," He replies.   
  
"It's ok. I like it here, and I have a lot of relatives to talk with."   
  
"Daddy said Mummy aged me up, but I don't remember it. I am older now though." He informs her.   
  
"Yes, I see that. You are still younger then me now, and even when you become older, you will still be my little brother. Do you like staying with daddy at Hogwarts?"   
  
"Yes it's cool, but . . . " He starts to say, but stops suddenly.   
  
"But what?"   
  
"I want you to stay there too," He says and starts crying.   
  
Cora sighs, and sits down, motioning her brother to sit by her.   
  
"Draco, you know about ghosts. Right?"   
  
"Uh huh."   
  
"Ok, you know that ghosts haunt the places they died, or where they are buried right?"   
  
"Yes, but can't you be buried at Hogwarts?" He pleads to her.   
  
"I could, but I would rather be buried here where I have other relatives. Plus you can come see me whenever you want to."   
  
"Yes," He says, while nodding sadly.   
  
"So you must be Draco's friend, Harry," She says. Finally turning her attention to Harry.   
  
"Yes," Harry replies.   
  
Cora laughs at how nervous Harry is. "You don't like me or something?" She asks him.   
  
"No, it's just that you look like him, and I didn't . . . "He begins   
  
"Oh I see, and the fact that you didn't really get along with my family until a few weeks ago, doesn't make it any easier," He finishes what he was going to say.   
  
"Yeah that too," He replies, and turns away, blushing.   
  
"Could you take Draco over there to get me some flowers please? I need to talk to father for a few here? " She calls out to Harry, and points toward a bed of flowers.   
  
Harry nods and takes Draco over to the flowers she had indicated.   
  
"Father?" inquires Cora.   
  
"Yes, do you need something?" He asks her.   
  
"What's wrong?" She asks him, noting that he is concerned about something.   
  
"Nothing for you to worry about, it's just something that has happened, which has to do with Hogwarts. I am not sure if I want to have Draco there now," He says.   
  
"You aren't concerned about Uncle Narkis teaching there now, are you father?"She asks, studying his face.   
  
"How did you..?"   
  
"He was at the Manor before I left and he was talking about it. Don't worry Father. He is nothing like mother or grandmother. He didn't even know about Draco or I being two people. I only met him a few times when I was there. He thought I was some strange boy who liked to wear dresses," She informs him and laughs.   
  
"So I don't have to worry about him?" He asks, and turns toward Draco.   
  
"No he's nice. You should get to know him. He would be great for Draco too." She informs him, smiling.   
  
Though Narkis is Narcissa's brother, he is quite a bit younger than she, and just twenty-five. Lucius has only heard him mentioned a few times, and hasn't ever actually met him in person. He knows that Narkis went to Hogwarts, and was embroiled in some scandal round ten years before, but doesn't know the details of that.   
  
"Here," Draco says as he pushes some flowers toward his sister.   
  
"Thanks, they are beautiful. I think they would be great in the box there," She states pointing toward her grave.   
  
Cora, and Draco sit and talk for several minutes about things. Harry gathers some herbs for Professor Snape, and Lucius sits listening to his children. He wishes his daughter wasn't a ghost, and starts to become angry.   
  
"Sorry Cora, but we must be leaving now. I will bring Draco back this weekend. Thanks for the information on Narkis," He says and smiles her.   
  
"Ok," She replies sadly. "I'll miss you."   
  
"Bye sissy," Draco says, and walks slowly toward his father, who picks him up.   
  
Draco turns back towards Cora and says, "Hug" to her.   
  
"Hug," She replies then fade away.   
  
Draco buries his head on his father's chest and cries himself to sleep.   
  
"She's nice," Harry remarks, not knowing what else to say.   
  
"Yes she is," Lucius replies, and they walk away from her grave, and head back to Hogwarts.   
  
+Normal POV+ ( Harry's room)   
  
Harry walks into his room to get something for his next class. He sees Ron sitting on his bed holding Colin and raises his eyebrow.   
  
"So this is what you two do when I am gone," He states, and looks at Ron, studying his expression.   
  
"Harry! It's not.. we aren'. . . ." Ron rambles out.   
  
"So what's going on? Why aren't you two in class anyway?" Harry asks, looking between them. "I am sure Snape will be mad if Colin is late for potions."   
  
"He was here when I came in a few minutes ago Harry," Ron informs him.   
  
"I think we should all talk later. We will be late for class," Harry tells them, and grabs what he needed to.   
  
"Sorry," Colin replies, running out of the room.   
  
Harry and Ron start walking toward class, and Harry begin a conversation.   
  
"Ron, what is up with you two anyway? He's been acting rather strange lately even more then usual. He's hardly taken any pictures of me and he seems to be clinging to you."   
  
"I don't know really. When he met me that one time, you know when?"   
  
"Yes I know."   
  
"Well I started talking to him and I said something which caused him to freak,"   
  
"What did you tell him? That you would hex him because he was stalking me with that damn camera of his?" Harry asks curiously.   
  
"No actually it was about people with light hair. I said that people tend to think people with blond or light hair tend to be more vulnerable, and can be taken advantage of,"   
  
"And he freaked out?" Harry inquires, puzzled by that comment.   
  
"He started hyperventilating, and tripped over his camera. I swear Harry, I though the kid was going to pass out," Ron states.   
  
"Ok, now that is weird," Harry remarks.   
  
"Harry you know you are my boyfriend, and I am not doing anything with Colin sexually. I mean he's just like my younger brother," Ron tells him.   
  
"I know, I wanted to talk to you two about how he's been acting is all," Harry says.   
  
They arrive at their class, so the discussion ends as they walk into the room.   
  
+Normal POV+ ( Lucius's chambers)   
  
Lucius sits at his desk reading Draco's journal trying to figure out which professor had raped his child. Draco is sleeping in bed.   
  
"Did you find anything else out?" questions Severus, as he enters the room.   
  
"No, I haven't and I have looked," Lucius snarls, and pounds the desk with his fist.   
  
Draco shoots up and bed, and looks around confused. Lucius sighs and gently pushes him back down. Soon the boy went back to sleep.   
  
"I don't think you want this going around Lucius, but you could use a bit of help," Severus suggests.   
  
"Yes, I know, and I was thinking of asking Potter to help me," He replies.   
  
Severus looks at his lover as if he had lost his mind. "You can't be serious!"   
  
"Of course I am, damn it. That boy has a way of figuring things out and I need to know this. I am not going to ask Dumbledore for information; he thinks his entire staff is totally trustworthy.   
  
"Very well," Severus says then sighs. 'Just what we need Potter getting involved in this,' He mutters to himself.   
  
Severus and Lucius are about to kiss when someone knocks on the door.   
  
"Great! Perfect timing!" Severus mumbles annoyingly.   
  
He walks over and answers the door, and it sees that it is Harry. ' Of course, who ELSE could possibly interrupt me kissing Lucius.'   
  
"Yes?" Severus asks, and glares at the boy.   
  
"I was just wondering how Draco was," Harry stutters. "I'm sorry if it's a bad time."   
  
"Harry, come in. I need to talk to you about something," Lucius calls to him.   
  
Harry slowly comes into the room and sits down waiting for Lucius to say something.   
  
"Mr. Potter, I was wondering if you could assist me with a project?" Lucius asks, after several odd moments of silence.   
  
"I am not sure sir, but I can try," Harry responds, gazing between the two adults. 'Wonder what they need my help for?' he muses thoughtfully to himself.   
  
"This can't become public. I don't want the other students whispering about this."   
  
"All right. I won't tell anyone," Harry tells the blonde man.   
  
"Very good and thank you, Harry," Lucius replies.   
  
Harry watches intently as Lucius pulls a journal out of his desk, opening it up to an entry, and hands it over.   
  
"Read that," He tells the boy.   
  
Harry eyes them cautiously for a few moments and then begins to read the journal. His facial expressions change several times as he reads. 'Draco really wanted to be my friend' he thinks sadly, as he reads that part. Finally he comes to the part about Draco being raped by a teacher and gasps in shock.   
  
"That's absolutely horrid!" He explodes, feeling the pain in Draco's words on the page.   
  
"So will you help me find out who did this?" Lucius asks.   
  
"Damn right I will! But I don't see how right now. I don't know who it could be. Whoever did it, never came after me, sir," Harry explains to him.   
  
"I didn't think this monster had, Mr. Potter."   
  
Harry stares at the page for a moment, and asks "Why not? I mean it didn't, but what made you think it hadn't?"   
  
"I have read the whole journal. Draco doesn't mention who raped, or insulted him, but he did mention fact like what kind of boys this monster was attracted to. You do not fall into that category."   
  
"So you want me to sneak around, and try to get info?"   
  
"Yes"   
  
Harry looks over to the sleeping Draco, and then back to the others. He holds the book up saying, 'I will try my best sir. May I take this to study it?"   
  
"Very well. Do not let anyone else read it though," Lucius states firmly. "I wish Draco to be protected from what is in that book."   
  
"Sir I would like to have Ron's help. He's my uh b..best friend, and helps me with everything. I couldn't do it without him."   
  
Severus raises his eyebrow when Harry stumbles over the word best friend, and turns toward his lover, waiting for Lucius's response and thinks, 'You can't let that Weasley know about this'.   
  
Lucius pounders about this for a moment, and then says, " Fine. You may tell Weasley about this, but I don't want anyone else to know."   
  
"It won't. I promise," Harry replies, and heads out of the room.   
  
tbc 


	23. 23

Title:Deaging Draco   
Status 23/?   
Author: cathankitten   
Email: cathanthekitten@yahoo.co.uk   
Beta: Sandy   
Rating: PG-R   
Pairings: Severus/Lucius, Ron/Harry, ?/Harry, ?/Draco, ?/Colin   
Spoilers:possible 1-4   
Warnings: | Slash| Tort | NC | Mpreg| BDMS| Inc| AU   
Disclaimer:This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
Summary: Draco is deage for a class project which leads to a shocking discovering, and the lives of many people change because of it. This is an AU story, therefore, many of the characters are going to be OOC.   
  
  
  
+Normal POV+   
  
Harry walks back to Gryffindor tower and is furious. 'How could anyone take advantage of him like that? How many other students did that monster hurt?' he thinks t to himself, and storms into the Gryffindor common room.   
  
Ginny, who is reading a book, looks up "Hello Harry what are yo . . . " she starts to ask him, but stops when she notices that he has walks straight through the room and disappears. "Oh well" she says to herself, then starts reading again.   
  
Harry walks into his dorm room and sees that Ron, Neville, and Colin are all there. "Would you two please leave the room for a while?" He asks Neville, and Colin.   
  
"Sure, Harry" Neville says, and pulls Colin up by his arm, leading him from the room.   
  
'Harry seems mad about something, I hope it's not I.' Colin thinks in concern.   
  
"Harry what's wrong? I told you that there wasn't anything going on between.."   
  
"I know that Ron," Harry replies. "This has nothing to do with you and Colin."   
  
"Then why did you want him to leave?" Ron asked, worried.   
  
"Professor Malfoy asked me to help him with something and . . . "   
  
" Oh, so now you are helping the Malfoys? Harry I said I understood your wanting to be Draco's friend, and the kid seems sincere and nice, but this is Lucius Malfoy we're talking about. You know the former Death Eater. He . . . '   
  
Harry sighs deeply while thinking to himself. 'I knew he would act like this,' then sits on Ron's lap. He puts his arms around his boyfriend, kisses him lightly, then starts to explain he said he would help.   
  
"Ron, I know that he has been a Death Eater, but this isn't about him. And I don't think it's just about Draco either. He asked me to help him with something, and he doesn't want it going around the school. I am only telling you this because I need your help too."   
  
"What is so important, and secretive that only you and I can know about?"   
  
"Not just us Ron. Professor Snape knows as well, because he IS Draco's godfather."   
  
"Snape? You are involved in something with greasy git Snape!!" Ron roars, causing Harry to jump off him, and look petrified.   
  
Realizing that he has just frightened his boyfriend by his actions, Ron quickly calms down. Slowly moving toward Harry, he takes the boy's hands in his own.   
  
"I'm very sorry, Harry. I certainly didn't mean to frighten you, but things have sure changed since we did the De-Aging Project. Before that, you would have never helped the Malfoys… OR worked on something that Snape was involved with. What kind of mess are you tangled into?"   
  
Opening Draco's journal to the first page that Lucius had book marked. Harry hands it to Ron, "Read this."   
  
Ron looks at it, then at Harry for a minute, then shrugged, and began to read.   
  
"So he wanted to be your friend for a long time . . . ok but"   
  
"Keep reading," Harry urges him.   
  
Ron reads on and his eyes grow wide, then narrowed in rage. "What!!?? A Professor did that to him??" He yells.   
  
"Yes, I could hardly believe it myself. There are several entries about it. I haven't read them all though," Harry replies.   
  
"How could a Hogwarts Professor take advantage of any student like that . . . Harry there could have been others," Ron pounds his right fist into the bed.   
  
"Yes I know, but it's not like we can go around asking everyone," Harry sighs. 'This is awful'   
  
"…and Draco doesn't remember it, so we can't ask him"   
  
"We are supposed to snoop around and see if we can find out anything. Also read the journal and see if it gives any clues. It's supposed to tell what type of boys he was/is attracted to in there."   
  
"Damn, even for all the lousy things he's done to us, I still wouldn't have wanted this to happen to him," Ron says, and pulls Harry onto his lap again, seeking as well as receiving comfort from the images that the young Slytherin's journal has conveyed.   
  
Harry leans back, and snuggles against his boyfriend. Sitting together, they begin to read further in the journal for any clues to the predator within Hogwarts' walls. After several entries and finding nothing, they start to get discouraged.   
  
"Harry, so far he hasn't given any clues to types, other then it being only boys," Ron comments to his boyfriend.   
  
"I know that, but we know it started second year too."   
  
Draco stands at the doorway and curiously watching the older two boys who have yet to notice him. He whispers something to his stuffed dragon and walks into the room.   
  
"Hi," He finally says, after a few minutes and they turn toward him, startled.   
  
"Hello Draco," finding a smile for the younger boy, Harry greets him.   
  
"Are you busy?" He asks them   
  
"No, we were just reading something," Harry responds.   
  
"Did you need anything, Draco?" Ron asks, trying to sound as nice as possible. He still isn't ready to be Draco's friend though he can't honestly admit to being his enemy now either.   
  
"Daddy said he was going to take me shopping for a snake and I wanted to know if you guys would come too," the small boy says, and looks at them with pleading eyes.   
  
Ron's eyes open wide, "You want me to come too? " He asks.   
  
"Yes, you are nice to me now, and said sorry. Daddy said I could ask you too."   
  
"Okay we will go with you. When are you going?"   
  
"Daddy said we could go tomorrow."   
  
"Oh, that's right tomorrow is Saturday!" Harry exclaims.   
  
"Yep. I can't wait to start school," Draco says to change the subject.   
  
"You have to wait until you are eleven to go here though," Ron informs him.   
  
"Daddy and Uncle Sev were talking and they said if I was smart enough then I could start when I was nine," Draco told them, and smiled proudly.   
  
"No, I'm sure you have to be eleven" Ron corrected him.   
  
"Actually Ron I have heard of a few students starting at age ten and some even at nine. They were advanced for their ages. I heard Dumbledore saying that there was someone from this first years class who is nine, and he has an older brother who started at nine also. I don't know who though," Harry stated.   
  
"I wonder who they are," Ron replies, shocked at the information.   
  
"See, I can too go here at nine, " Draco says and grins.   
  
"Yes, I see that. Now do you need anything else?" Ron inquires of the small boy.   
  
"No daddy said I had to come back soon as I asked"   
  
"Ok see you at dinner then," Harry says. And hugs Draco who then boy scampers out of the room.   
  
"You know now that I think about it I bet it's Colin and Dennis," Harry says thoughtfully to Ron, who is off in a daze.   
  
"What about them?" He asks after a few moments.   
  
"I think they are the ones who started at age nine here. I mean Dennis looks nine now and Colin looks more like he's eleven than thirteen."   
  
"Oh yeah. I think you're right. Ginny was telling me how she thought Colin was younger then her, even though his birthday came before hers in the year. Plus they both are very smart.   
  
Yes "I can tell that from being around him lately."   
  
"Ron I think we should read more of the journal now, and stop talking about other stuff," Harry urges, looking at the journal.   
  
"Ok lets see if it tells us anything more that might be helpful."   
  
Ron pushes Harry back onto the bed, and closing the curtains around it; he casts a silencing charm so no one could hear them discussing the contents.   
  
"I think we might notice more if we read it out loud to each other," he suggested to Harry, who nodded in agreement.   
  
Ron picked up the journal again and started to read another entry.   
  
_ I saw him again today of course I was supposed to have detention with another teacher, and he stopped me in the hallway before I could get there. Of course I got into trouble for not attending detention. I was actually looking forward that detention too. It was with Professor Snape, and I wasn't even bothered that Weasel was going to be there either. _   
  
"He called me Weasel in his journal" Ron growled.   
  
"Hush up and read please," Harry urged. 'Come on I have to know who it is. Give me some clues' he thought.   
  
_ He took me into his class room and started undressing me again. I hate how he makes me feel " You are so cute, and sweet. Draco" he said, and licked me. " I love little blonds like you, so innocent and vulnerable," he whispered to me and then _   
  
"Wait, wait. . . What did you just say?" Harry asks impatiently.   
  
"What?" Ron replies frantically.   
  
"The last part. Where Draco was telling what that monster said."   
  
"It says he said I like little blonds like you so inno…" Ron says, and stops when he realizes something.   
  
"Ron, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Harry asks, knowing that his boyfriend has come to the same conclusion.   
  
" Yes. I think Colin was abused by him too," Ron growls.   
  
"Maybe that's why he's been acting strange. Do you think it's still happening?"   
  
"I don't know Harry, Oh I hope not . . . We must tell Professor Malfoy and Professor Snape what we've discovered," Ron states emphatically.   
  
"Ron we don't know if it's true yet," Harry quietly explains to his boyfriend, as Ron becomes more pissed by the minute. "All we have is a theory, and no suspects."   
  
"Harry, think about it. That's what I said when Colin freaked. I mean he really freaked. He'd been talking to me about his first year being horrible, and that's when the journal says it started happening to Draco. Draco said second year in the journal, and that would have been Colin's first year."   
  
"All right we'll go and tell them what we suspect now, but we do have dinner soon," Harry answers.   
  
"Good, Ron exclaims, dragging Harry out of the room.   
  
+Professor Snape's POV + (Lucius's Chambers)   
  
"I can't believe you are letting that Weasley get involved in this," I grumble to my lover.   
  
"Severus you have been pacing for thirty minutes. I understand your feelings, but I need to know, and Harry wanted his help," Lucius replies calmly.   
  
"I still don't trust him around Draco. He hurt him" ' If that Weasley hurts my godson again'   
  
"I understand. Hopefully they can help though."   
  
I start to say something when there was a knock on the door. " Oh, perfect timing again Potter," I growl, and then open it.   
  
"Mr. Potter, and Mr. Weasley what brings you here. Don't you two have something better to do than annoy me? " I inquire irritably, and thinking to myself, 'They couldn't have found anything out this soon.'   
  
"We have some information that might link into the thing," Potter cautiously informs me.   
  
"Come in," I say and open the door wide to permit them to enter.   
  
"What did you find out? " Lucius anxiously asks them.   
  
"Well, sir, we didn't find out who hurt him, but we think we know someone else who's been hurt too" Potter explains, and starts looking around.   
  
"Why are you looking round like that, Potter? " I ask.   
  
"I was wondering where Draco was," He replies then says. "I don't want him to overhear something that might hurt him."   
  
"He's in the room over there playing with his toys, " I inform him, and quickly spoke a silencing charm. I really appreciate Potter's concern for Draco.   
  
"So who else was hurt besides my son?" Lucius asks.   
  
"We think Colin Creevey was another victim," Ron tells us.   
  
"Why? What makes you think so?" Lucius asks them, frowning.   
  
"Because when Draco was kidnaped and I was supposed to meet that secret person, Colin and I talked and I jokingly mentioned how people took advantage of blonds because they were perceived to be so innocent. He totally freaked, and then In Draco's journal it said " I love little blondes like you, so innocent and vulnerable" he whispered to me," So we thought Colin might be a victim of this rapist, too."   
  
"Did you confront Mr. Creevey about your findings? " I inquire.   
  
"No sir, we haven't seen him, and I don't think that's something you can just go up and asked," Potter informs us.   
  
"I think it would be a good idea if Mr. Weasley was the one who asked Mr. Creevey about this," I suggest.   
  
"Me? Why me?" the boy responds, looking puzzled.   
  
"Because Mr. Creevey already seems to be opening up to you. I have noticed how he seems to cling to you now, instead of chasing Mr. Potter here with that camera of his, and you have been talking to him."   
  
"All right sir, I will try to find out," Ron answers with a sigh.   
  
Nodding thoughtfully, I state,"Very well. Mr. Potter you may leave. I want to talk to Mr. Weasley for a moment longer."   
  
"Yes Sir," Potter said then turns his attention to Weasley and adds, "Ron, I'll meet you at dinner."   
  
Potter then leaves the room, quietly closing the door behind him.   
  
+Normal POV+   
  
'I wonder why Ron had to stay there with him. Maybe he's giving him tips on how to talk to Colin. I know it's hard to tell people when you are being abused.' Harry thinks to himself as he walks down the hall.   
  
Suddenly he pauses when he sees a girl running past him. "I must be tired. I swear Cora just ran past me," He mutters, shaking his head.   
  
Harry continues to walk down the hall toward the Great Hall, then hearing someone fighting he rans to see who it is. He turns the corner to find Pansy holding onto a boy with blond hair, and he can't tell who it is.   
  
"Let me go!" the boy yells.   
  
"Draco, oh my Draco you are getting older. Soon you will be fourteen again and all mine," Pansy squeals out and hugged the boy.   
  
"Pansy, that's not Draco. Have you gone completely crazy?" Harry asks the girl, who is holding the boy close to her breast.   
  
"What do you want, Potter?" she snarls out. " I know my Draco when I see him. If you"   
  
"Get away from my son!" someone near them demands   
  
Harry looks to his left to see a man, in his early twenties who looks a lot like Draco's mother running up to them. He holds his wand out at Pansy and says " I am not asking you. I am telling you. Get away from my son NOW!"   
  
Pansy let go and backs slowly away from him. The boy turned around facing Harry for a moment, before running to his father. ' He looks like Draco, but he's a Delshay, and Draco looks like his father, not his mother.' He thought, watching them.   
  
"Daddy she was so mean. I don't know her, and she kept calling me Draco. I don't know any Draco," the boy cries out.   
  
"Shh it's ok. She is away from you now," The man murmurs, and picks up his son, consoling him.   
  
Harry is shocked to see the Cora look-a-like walking up to them. He notices that the girl has longer hair, and seemed to be a bit older, but she otherwise looks identical to Cora.   
  
"Father is Apollo all right?" She asks the man, and places her hand on the boy's leg.   
  
"Apollo?" gasps Pansy "His name is Draco, and you people are crazy."   
  
Harry bursts out, "Pansy, you git, I just left Draco with Professors Malfoy and Snape. I really think you need to get your head reattached."   
  
The blonde girl snorts,"His name is Apollo Narkis Delshay and I am Artemis Nicolette Delshay" she announces to Pansy, a sneer crossing her lovely face at the gall of the Slytherin student.   
  
"I am going to tell the headmaster about this," Pansy says, "You're ALL crazy." And storms off.   
  
Harry stands back, continuing to watch the family. while thinking, 'Why do they look so much like Draco Malfoy?'   
  
"What in the name of Merlin are you looking at. Haven't you ever seen a boy cry before?" Artemis demands, and advances toward him.   
  
"Sorry it's just that he looks so much like Draco and .."   
  
Artemis snaps her head toward her father and asks, " Father, who is Draco, and why do some of these people seem to think Apollo is he?"   
  
"Draco is your Uncle Lucius and Aunt Narcissa's son, dearest. He looks like your brother and yourself"   
  
"I've never met him. Is he older or younger than us?" she asks.   
  
"He's fourteen I believe. I've only see him a few times at Delshay Manor myself, and you have met him. It was when you were little. He use to play dolls and dress up with you. Strange boy liked to wear girls clothing," He states.   
  
"Actually sir that was not Draco, uh I mean that was a girl. Draco's sister, Cora, Draco is only seven.. err I think you better ask Professor Malfoy about this " Harry stops talking, noting that the man looks confused.   
  
"And who might you be?" He asks.   
  
"I am Harry Potter," Harry replies.   
  
"So you are the famous Harry Potter" the man comments, and Harry winces. "I am Professor Delshay. I will be teaching some of the potions classes. These are two of my three children. My son Apollo, " he tips his head toward his son, "and my daughter Artemis," he turns his head toward his daughter. "We sometimes call them Paul and Missy though. My youngest child Anteros is taking a nap at this moment I am sure you will see him around soon."   
  
"Nice to meet you all," Harry remarks.   
  
"Nice to meet you too," Artemis states.   
  
"Hi," Apollo whispers softly, and turns back around to hug his dad again.   
  
"Excuse me sir, I don't mean to sound rude, but why do they look like Malfoys?" Harry inquires softly.   
  
"My wife was a Malfoy. Nicolette Malfoy. She was Lucius's cousin," He informs Harry.   
  
"Oh ok. Maybe you should have Dumbledore announce the fact that your children do look like Draco, before you enter the Great Hall," Harry suggests, pointing to Apollo who is still upset, as a reason why.   
  
"Yes. We certainly wouldn't want him trampled by crazy girls. Now would we," He replies with a glint of humor, and winks.   
  
He turns his attention to his daughter saying. "I'm going to go take him back to our chambers and get Kis. I will meet you near the Great Hall."   
  
"Ok Father. I want to talk with him for a few moments anyway," She replies and points toward Harry.   
  
"Who's Kis? I thought your father said there were only three of you," he asked her.   
  
"Kis is Anteros, whose middle name is Narkis, the same as Apollo's. We call him Kis though and he's six."   
  
"I'm going to start school here next week along with Apollo," She explained to Harry.   
  
"You're eleven? "   
  
"Yes"   
  
" But I thought your dad was twenty-five"   
  
"He is he was fourteen when my brother and I were born. Mother was sixteen"   
  
"Where is your mum at now?"   
  
"She died shortly after Kis was born," She tells him quietly.   
  
"Oh, I am sorry about that."   
  
"It's ok we're doing fine. We sometimes go and talk with her. We haven't been for a while though."   
  
You and Apollo are twins then?"   
  
"Yes, I am the oldest though. He's rather shy, and is worried we won't get sorted into the same house."   
  
"Well if he gets sorted into Gryffindor then I could help him out," Harry cheerily informs her, smiling.   
  
"Thanks. That would be most kind of you. If he doesn't end up with me. Would you mind showing me around a bit?" Artemis asks. "We just got here, and everyone else seems to be a bit strange."   
  
Harry chuckles, "They get stranger, the longer you're here. I'll be happy to show you around. " And walks her down the hall.   
  
'I wonder how Draco is going to react seeing a girl who looks like Cora. I hope he's ok with it.' Harry is thinking.   
  
tbc 


	24. 24

Title:Deaging Draco   
Status 24/?   
Author: cathankitten   
Email: cathanthekitten@yahoo.co.uk   
Beta: Sandy   
Rating: PG-R   
Pairings: Severus/Lucius, Ron/Harry, ?/Harry, ?/Draco, ?/Colin   
Spoilers:possible 1-4   
Warnings: | Slash| Tort | NC | Mpreg| BDMS| Inc| AU   
Disclaimer:This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
Summary: Draco is deage for a class project which leads to a shocking discovering, and the lives of many people change because of it. This is an AU story, therefore, many of the characters are going to be OOC.   
  
  
  
+Normal POV+   
  
As Harry and Artemis walk down the hall, they talk about things. Harry tells her about what happened to Cora and Draco. Artemis talks to him about her family, and life back in Canada.   
  
"Do you know when you are going to be sorted?" Harry asks her.   
  
Artemis thinks for a minute then says, "I am not sure, it could be either today or Monday. Father said he wasn't sure since we are a week earlier then the other students."   
  
"Why did your school close down? No reason has been given to anyone around here. We were just told you all were coming," He replies   
  
Artemis shakes her head and says "I really don't know. Strange things started happening, and it was determined to be unsafe,"   
  
Harry looks puzzled and is about to say something when someone came running up and pushes Artemis down.   
  
"What in the name of Merlin," The girl yells. She sits back up and looks around for the attacker.   
  
Harry turns to look at who has pushed Artemis and see that it is Draco. He walks over and takes the young boy by the arm.   
  
"Draco that wasn't very nice," He scolds the small boy.   
  
"She's not sissy," the small boy stats firmly, glaring at Artemis. "I don't like the make-believe sissy!"   
  
Artemis is stunned because Draco really did look like her brothers.   
  
"I know she's not Cora, but that doesn't give you the right to push her down like that. Now tell her you're sorry," Harry instructs.   
  
"No!" Draco snaps, and rubs his eyes which are starting to tear up.   
  
Artemis rises and brushes herself off. She looks over at her cousin, who was glaring at her, apparently very upset.   
  
"Draco, Tell her you are so. . . . " Harry starts to say, but stops when Artemis interrupts. "You must be Draco. Harry has been telling me about you."   
  
She walks over to her cousin, and put her hand on his back.   
  
Draco jerks away from her. "You are not sissy. You can't look like sissy," he snaps at her.   
  
"Why can't I look like your sissy?" she inquires then tells him "You look a lot like MY brothers."   
  
Confused, Draco answers, "Because.. I don't know, but you just can't."   
  
"You miss her a lot don't you?" Artemis asks him in a quiet voice." As much as you miss her, your sissy must have been a very special girl."   
  
"Yes, and I can't hug her," The small boy replies, and starts hugging Harry.   
  
"That must be awful. I would hate not being about to hold, and hug my brothers," she informs him.   
  
"But you look like sissy and.."   
  
"You thought I was her for a moment when you first saw me?"   
  
"Yes, I thought she was here."   
  
"So you got upset when you saw I wasn't her, and you thought you would push me down, because I wasn't?" she asks him.   
  
He nods, and looks down at the ground. Harry puts him down and steps back a bit, allowing them a little privacy.   
  
"That must have been a shock, thinking she had come here, and then seeing that I wasn't her. I am sorry if the way I look upsets you, but I can't change it. I happen to like the way I look," she tells him simply, and smiles.   
  
"Why do you look like her?" Draco asks his cousin softly, and looks then over at Harry who is standing with his arms crossed looking not very pleased with him.   
  
"It's because we are related, and relatives sometimes look alike. My youngest brother looks like you actually, and my other brother looked a lot like you do now when he was your age. "   
  
"We are related? You have a little bro? Can I play with him?" Draco rambles out.   
  
"We are cousins and yes I do, he's six, and you can play with him if you like," she replies, and smiles.   
  
"I'm seven!" he exclaims, and smiles back at her. " You're nice, but sissy is prettier really."   
  
Artemis laughs at this "Thank you, My name is Artemis by the way, and I am eleven."   
  
Draco looks at her for a few moments, then broke down crying. He is trying to be nice to his cousin, but she reminds him of his sister whom he misses so much. He wants to talk to Cora more, and Artemis being around now isn't helping any.   
  
"Draco, Draco, please don't cry" she soothes, and put her arms around him.   
  
"Miss her, Mummy took her away so I can't hug her," he cries disconsolately.   
  
"Yes I know Harry told me all about that, but I am sure that your sister wouldn't want you to be upset about it. I bet she wants you to play and have fun," she told him.   
  
"Yes sissy said to have fun, and that I could come see her any time, but I want to touch her."   
  
"Well I know you can't hold her, but what if you had something that belonged to her that you could hold?" she asked him.   
  
Draco looks up at her and inquires "Like what?"   
  
"I am not sure, but there must be something around Delshay Manor that belong to her. I know there are several things still around that belong to different family members when they were children. Maybe if you go and ask her she can think of something for you. Then my dad could go and get it for you. When you are upset about her, you can hold that," she told him.   
  
"Yes I would like something of hers," he replies, and wiped his eyes on his sleeve," Sorry I pushed you"   
  
"That's all right you were shocked, and upset. What are you doing by yourself anyway? " She inquired.   
  
"Dad is busy and I got hungry," he replies.   
  
"Draco, You know you're not suppose to wander off by yourself" Harry states suddenly realizing that no one else is with the small boy.   
  
"I am bigger now, Harry. I am seven so I can if I wanna," he snaps and put his hands on his hips.   
  
"Did your dad say you could?" Harry asks then walks toward the boy again.   
  
"Well no, but I am bigger now," the boy replies.   
  
"Draco Lucius Malfoy get over here!" his father yells from the end of the hall.   
  
Draco turns around and looks in shock. ' Boy, am I in trouble,' he thinks   
  
Lucius seeing that his son isn't going to come, walks swiftly toward him, but stops when he sees Artemis. He studied her for a few moments before continuing toward his son and picking him up ' Who is that and why does she look like Cora?' he wonders to himself.   
  
"Sorry daddy."   
  
Lucius embraces his son and kisses him on top the head then scowls him, "You are not supposed to run off like that."   
  
"I am in trouble?" Draco asks.   
  
"Yes you are. I told you not to run off away from me until I said you were big enough. So you are grounded for the rest of the night."   
  
"What's grounded?"   
  
"It means you may not leave your room, and play for the rest of the night. You are going to bed right after dinner," Lucius informed his son.   
  
"That doesn't sound like fun, daddy."   
  
"It's not supposed to be. You were bad."   
  
"But I am bigger."   
  
"Did I tell you that you were big enough?" asks Lucius.   
  
"No daddy."   
  
"Then you are in trouble. It's almost time for dinner. Why don't you go with Harry? I need to talk to her for a few minutes," he says, and nods toward Artemis.   
  
"Ok daddy"   
  
After a quick hug Lucius puts his son down, swatting him once and ushers him toward Harry who grabs the boys hand, and headed off to the Great Hall.   
  
Lucius then turns his attention to the girl in front of him, steps forward, and looks her over.   
  
"Now young lady who are you?" he demands   
  
I am Artemis Nicolette Delshay," she replies.   
  
"You are Narkis' daughter then?" he asks.   
  
"Yes He's my father," she replies.   
  
"And your mother would be who?" he inquired.   
  
"My mother's name was Nicolette. Father informed me today that she was your cousin, Uncle Lucius" the girl informs him.   
  
"Ahh yes Nicolette. So you have Malfoy blood in you. And you know who I am then," he replies. ' So that's why she looks like Cora. I didn't even know Nicolette had married.'   
  
"Yes I do, and I just found out I look like your daughter. I seem to have upset Draco by looking this way," she informed him.   
  
"I am sure he is quite upset. I take it you have talked with him some?" he asks.   
  
"Yes we did for a few before you arrived. He got excited when I told him I had a six-year-old brother for him to play with" she chuckles.   
  
"What is so funny, niece?" he questions.   
  
"I was just thinking of my dear little brother and Draco. I believe those two are going to get into a lot of mischief."   
  
"What would this little mischief makers name be?" he asks 'I hope they don't get into too much trouble'   
  
"His name is Anteros Narkis, but we call him Kis."   
  
" I see your parents named you after people in Greek Mythology," he says and smiles.   
  
"Yes, my other brother's name is Apollo."   
  
"You two are twins?" he asks, knowing that Artemis and Apollo were twins in Greek Mythology.   
  
"Yes we are. I don't mean to be rude, but Father said to meet him by the Great Hall, and I am sure he's waiting for me," she states.   
  
"I am going there myself. I will escort you," he announces.   
  
"Thank you," she replies and they started down the hall.   
  
They arrive a few minutes later to find Harry, Apollo, and Professor Delshay standing over in the corner talking to each other. Apollo is clinging to his father. Draco and Kis are off a little way sitting on the floor giggling and chatting.   
  
"Hello dad sorry I am late. I met up with Uncle Lucius here," Artemis informs her father.   
  
"I see that. Hello Lucius nice to see you," he says.   
  
"Nice to see you too. These must be my nephews," Lucius replies, looking at the two boys.   
  
"Yes these are mine. Professor Dumbledore wants to make an announcement about them looking like Draco before we enter the hall. We wouldn't want another incident like we had earlier," he informed Lucius, and strokes the top of Apollo's head.   
  
"What incident?"   
  
"One of the female student's thought Apollo was Draco, and almost hugged him to death."   
  
"Really?. . . Which one is that?" the older man asks.   
  
"I don't recall her name," Narkis replies.   
  
"It was Pansy," Harry informs him, and rolls his eyes. He then stands back and listens to the two men talking.   
  
"Oh her. She is obsessed with my son. I would watch that one around him," warns Lucius, and looked toward Apollo.   
  
"Thanks for the warning," Narkis replies.   
  
"Are the twins starting school here?"   
  
"Yes, they are first years."   
  
"So they are going to be sorted soon?"   
  
"Yes, as soon as we get in there, I believe. Dumbledore said they could do it tonight, as the other students don't arrive for another week."   
  
"I am sure they will both be sorted into Slytherin," Lucius says   
  
"We will have to see. After all I was in Gryffindor," Narkis replies.   
  
Harry's eyes widened at this, 'I thought he was in Slytherin too. Maybe they will be in Gryffindor. '   
  
Finally it is time for them to enter the Great Hall, and they walk in. Everyone looks over to see them, and starts whispering.   
  
"They look like Draco. I bet they are going to be in Slytherin," one of the Gryffindor fifth years states.   
  
"Yea I bet they are stuck up, and mean too. " Replies another.   
  
They walked gracefully toward the staff table, except Harry who made his way to Gryffindor table.   
  
+ Ron's POV+   
  
Professor Dumbledore just announced that Professor Delshay is here already, and his twin children were going to be sorted before we ate. He also said that they looked like Draco because their mom is a Malfoy, and their dad is a Delshay of course. I am sure they will be in Slytherin.   
  
Harry just came in with them. He must have been waiting with them in the hall. I really have to talk to him later about getting together, but need to talk with Colin first.   
  
"Hello Harry," I greet him   
  
He answers, "Hello Ron," A smile lighting up his emerald eyes. He's going to drive me crazy with that smile of his.   
  
"Harry can we meet and talk later. That is if you aren't too busy? " I inquire softly.   
  
"Of course I am not busy all night," he says and grins again.   
  
+ Harry's POV+   
  
Ron looks worried maybe he's thinking about what he's going to say to Colin. He just asked me if we could get together later. I should spend more time with him, but with everything going on now we don't seem to have time for each other. I hope he understands. We should have time after everything settles down.   
  
"I think they are getting ready to have Artemis and Apollo sorted," I explain to everyone at the table.   
  
"They will end up in Slytherin." I hear one of the first years reply.   
  
"Yeah they are related to Malfoy," Another one announces.   
  
Other start talking but I just ignore them, and turn my attention to Artemis and Apollo. He looks scared half to death up there.   
  
+ Draco's POV+   
  
My cousins are about to be sorted. Daddy says the hat they are going to wear will talk to them and see which house they are going to be put in. I hope this get over with soon I am starving here. Plus Kis wants to show me something after we eat. I hope daddy lets me go.   
  
"Daddy how much longer?" I ask.   
  
"Just a few minutes son. This is very important" he tells me.   
  
"Ok"   
  
+ Artemis's POV+   
  
I 'm sitting here with this hat on my head. They said I could go first even though Apollo's name comes before mine, because there are only two of us being sorted today and I am older. The hat is babbling on about my mother, and father.   
  
+ Professor Delshay's POV+   
  
My daughter is sitting there waiting for the hat to sort her. I hope she ends up in my old house, or my wife's. I can't imagine her in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw.   
  
Finally the hat yells out Slytherin. Took the thing long enough. She had it on for a whole two minutes. I applaud for her as she walks over to the Slytherin table, taking her place with the other first years.   
  
"Hurry up and finish so he can come over here and sit!" that Pansy girl yells. I don't like that one.   
  
Missy's head wipes toward the girl, and I just know she's glaring daggers at her.   
  
+ Colin's POV+   
  
This is so exciting. I love watching people get sorted. I knew she was going to end up in Slytherin, but I wonder where he is going to be. Maybe he will end up here, and we could be friends. Harry said he is nice, and if he ended up here I should try to be friends with him. If he is sorted here then I will ask Dennis to try to be friends with him also. He doesn't look very thrilled about being sorted himself though. Didn't seem to want to put the hat on very much either. It's taking longer then when his sister is up there.   
  
+Normal POV+   
  
Apollo sits under The Sorting Hat as it tries to decide where he should go. Finally after a few minutes it decides that he should go into Gryffindor.   
  
Several of the younger Gryffindor students start protesting, but shut up when Harry and the other older house mates tell them to quit. Colin gets up and walks toward the first years, and whispers something in his brother's ear, and returns to his seat.   
  
Pansy bellows out, "That's crazy, he should be in Slytherin!" ' Stupid hat. He might not be Draco, but he looks like him, and he has money.' The mercenary little twit is thinking.   
  
Artemis turns her attention back to Pansy and glares daggers at the girl again   
  
"The Sorting Hat has places him in Gryffindor so he's will stay in Gryffindor," states Dumbledore   
  
"He was sorted to Gryffindor and you will treat him as one of us, " Harry tells his other house mates.   
  
"Don't any of you dare do anything to hurt, or upset him," Harry then warns.   
  
'He doesn't look very happy. I promised his sister I would help' he thinks, then smiles at him.   
  
Apollo turns to look at his father for support, and got a nod reassuring him it's fine. Then he walks slowly toward the table, and looks over at his sister who smiles at him. He walks past the first years, and stands by Harry.   
  
"Hello Apollo, Welcome to Gryffindor" Harry tells him And smiles warmly at the boy.   
  
"Thanks," Apollo replies softly, and looks around at the others.   
  
"You are suppose to sit with the first years, down there," Neville explains, pointing toward the first years.   
  
"Oh" Apollo replies shyly, and looks down the table toward them, thinking, 'They don't look very friendly'.   
  
Colin taps Apollo on the arm, pointing toward his brother and suggests, "Why don't you go sit next to the boy on the end over there. He's my brother."   
  
"Ok thanks," Apollo says, relieved, and walks down to the end.   
  
He sits down next to Dennis, they say hello to each other and quickly strike up a conversation. Harry watches them for a minute and smiles.   
  
"Thanks," Harry tells Colin.   
  
"No problem," Colin replies.   
  
"Well now that is over with, let's eat," Dumbledore announces.   
  
"It's about time!" Draco yells, causing several people to laugh.   
  
Everyone now enjoys their dinner and the hall is filled with bursts of conversations. After several minutes of eating his own meal Draco turned to his father…   
  
"Daddy can I go to Kis's room after dinner?" he asks.   
  
"No! You are going to your room after dinner. You are in trouble for sneaking off earlier" Lucius informs his son.   
  
"ahhhh I forgot" Draco replies, sticking his lower lip out in a pout..   
  
"You can see me tomorrow," Kis says to him.   
  
"I'm getting a snake tomorrow," Draco tells him excitedly   
  
"A snake? Your daddy is letting you have a snake?" Kis asks, looking wide-eyed at his newest friend.   
  
"Yes, daddy is taking me, Harry and Ron shopping for one tomorrow,"   
  
"Daadddyyyy" Kis whines, and looks over at his father.   
  
"What is it Kis? Are you all right?" Narkis inquires, looking at his son with concern.   
  
"Draco is getting a snake tomorrow. I want to get one too. Can I have a snake too daddy?" he pleads.   
  
"I don't know Kis. You are a bit young for a snake," Narkis explains to his young son.   
  
"But Draco is getting one," Kis pouts.   
  
"I said that I don't know Kis. I have to think about this," Narkis firmly tells his son.   
  
Kis huffs, and shoves his plate away from himself, and would not eat. He folds his arms in front of him, sulking.   
  
"Anteros Narkis Delshay put that plate back in front of you and eat. Right now, young man," his father tells him sternly. "You know very well that throwing one of your fits will not win you anything…EXCEPT time alone in your room."   
  
Kis pulls his plate back towards himself and starts slowly chewing on a piece of meat. His eyes start watering as he tries not to cry. " Wanna snake too" he sniffles out.   
  
Draco sat watching Kis's actions for a few moments, then runs to hug his dad. Hopping up onto his lap, young Draco buries his head in his dad's robes.   
  
"Draco, what's wrong?" Lucius asks him softly, and trying to get him to look at him.   
  
Finally Draco looks up at his dad and says, "I don't want Kis upset daddy, he's my friend."   
  
"I will talk with your uncle and see what I can do, but I am not promising anything. Now go over there and eat your dinner" he tells Draco and scoots him off toward his own seat.   
  
"Somehow I think I am going to end up with a snake in my chambers," Narkis mumbles out loud, and continued to eat his food.   
  
+Ron's POV+ (Gryffindor Tower)   
  
That was certainly an interesting dinner. Pansy's face was so funny when she heard Apollo was in Gryffindor instead of Slytherin. I actually thought he would be Slytherin too. He seems like a nice kid though, and actually so does Artemis. I am glad they came early because now Draco will be off playing with Kis and I will have more time to spend with Harry.   
  
I will have to talk to Colin about what we suspect happened to him soon. Snape actually gave me a few pointers about how to talk to him, and said I should be careful. He is suppose to meet me in my dorm room soon. So I better go there now. Plus I don't want to bump into Ginny or the twins now. They have been asking me questions about Harry and my relationship.   
  
+Normal POV+ ( 4th years' dorm room)   
  
Ron arrives at his dorm room and starts chatting with the other boys as he waits for Colin to show up.   
  
A few minutes later the younger boy comes into the room "You wanted to see me?" he asks Ron.   
  
"Yep I think we need to talk about some things," Ron answers, then walks up toward him.   
  
"Uh ok," Colin says.   
  
"Why don't we go for a walk?"   
  
"Sure that's fine, but I can't be too long. I have homework to do still," Colin informs him.   
  
"We'll be back soon, Harry," Ron informs his boyfriend, who merely nods and goes back to chatting with the other boys.   
  
"Harry what's up with Ron and Colin?" Dean asks.   
  
"I don't know what you mean. They are just friends," Harry replies.   
  
Neville walks over, sits down by Harry and says "There is something going on. I thought you were dating Ron, but he's always going off with Colin."   
  
"Hey, You shouldn't," utters Harry and his face turns red with embarrassment.   
  
"Harry, everyone in this room knows you are dating Ron," Dean tells the dark-haired Gryffindor, and the others nod in agreement.   
  
"Oh?" Harry responds, blushing. " Is it obvious?" he asks them.   
  
"Well not too obvious, but we can tell. Now back to those two," Answers Neville.   
  
"They are not dating. Ron is not cheating on me with Colin either. Colin and he became good friends recently, and he confides in Ron about things like a little brother would. That's all it is. " Harry explains.   
  
"So they went off to talk about personal things?" Dean asks.   
  
"I think so," Harry acknowledges.   
  
"Well at least when he's off with Ron he's not trying to snap your picture. Come to think of it he hasn't done that for a long time," Neville says thoughtfully.   
  
"Yeah, well maybe he's getting over his obsession," Harry says hopefully.   
  
"That would be really nice," Dean chuckles.   
  
"I'm going to go down and see how Apollo is doing," Harry says as he walks toward the door.   
  
tbc   
  



	25. 25

Title:Deaging Draco   
Status 25/?   
Author: cathankitten   
Email: cathanthekitten@yahoo.co.uk   
Beta: Sandy   
Rating: PG-R   
Pairings: Severus/Lucius, Ron/Harry, ?/Harry, ?/Draco, ?/Colin   
Spoilers:possible 1-4   
Warnings: | Slash| Tort | NC | Mpreg| BDMS| Inc| AU   
Disclaimer:This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
Summary: Draco is deage for a class project which leads to a shocking discovering, and the lives of many people change because of it. This is an AU story, therefore, many of the characters are going to be OOC.   
  
+Normal POV+ (Draco's room)   
  
Draco had been in his room for little more than fifteen minutes, when he started to become upset. He started thinking about Cora, and wanted to go hug his daddy and tell him about how he was feeling. Lucius had told him not to leave the room until morning or he would be in more trouble.   
  
Draco starts crying in hopes that his father will hear him, and come see what is wrong. He started out softly, and then kept crying louder.   
  
Finally after several minutes of this Lucius comes into his son's room. He swiftly walks over, and picks Draco up hugging him tightly.   
  
"What's wrong?" he asks as he sat down on the bed and cuddled Draco in his lap.   
  
"Miss Sissy.. and she looks like Sissy... Want to see Sissy again, Daddy," Draco cried, and clung to his dad tightly.   
  
"We are going shopping for your snake tomorrow. We can visit her after that. I am sure she would like to see you too." Lucius replied.   
  
"That would be great!" Draco exclaimed, and then said," I need to talk to her about what's been happening and ask her where something is."   
  
"What?" Lucius asks.   
  
"Artemis said it would be a nice idea if I had something of Cora's, and some of her stuff is at the manor. Sissy can tell me what to get." Draco replies.   
  
"That sounds like a good idea, but you are not going to Delshay Manor. I will pick up the object for you." Lucius told him. 'No way I am letting him anywhere near that place, I have no clue where Narcissa ran off to' he thought.   
  
"Ok, daddy." Draco says.   
  
Draco isn't as upset now. His daddy has made him feel better. He starts yawning and rubbing his eyes. Lucius smiles, and helps him get under the covers.   
  
"You go to sleep now. I will see you in the morning," he tells Draco, and then kisses him goodnight.   
  
+Normal POV+ (Lucius's room)   
  
"What is wrong with him?" Severus asks when Lucius returns to him.   
  
"He was thinking about Cora, and got upset again. Artemis told him he should get something of Cora's to help him cope with losing her. I told him I would take him to see her tomorrow. He's ok now, and should be asleep." Lucius informs him.   
  
"Wonderful . . . Now we can get back to what we were doing." Severus replies.   
  
"Do you think that Weasley boy has found out anything yet?" Lucius asks.   
  
"I am not sure. I will ask him about it soon." Severus looks at his friend, "You're distracting, Lucius, all of this can be handled in the morning. Now can we get back to what we were doing?" he inquires.   
  
+Normal POV+ ( Outside)   
  
Ron and Colin walk outside toward a place Professor Snape had told Ron he should take Colin when he asked me about what happened. It is a secluded part of the school grounds, and not many people know about it.   
  
"Ron . . . Why are we here?" Colin asks and looks around nervously ' Why did he bring me way out here? I hope he's not going to hurt me.' He wonders.   
  
Ron points toward a large stump and says, "Colin sits down. I need to talk to you."   
  
Colin sits down, and looks up at Ron. " What about?"   
  
Ron takes a deep breath, then squats down in front Colin and says "I need you to tell me what happened your first year here. You told me something bad happened, and I said I wouldn't pressure you to tell me. I have learned a few things though, and I need you to tell me"   
  
"What.. I don't.. why are you asking me?" Colin asks frantically. ' Don't want to remember. Don't want to remember . . . ' his mind kept running circles.   
  
Ron notices that the boy is starting to panic already. "Colin.. Colin.. Listen to me.." He says softy, "Nothing will happen to you here. You're safe with me."   
  
Colin looks at him, and tries to calm down. ' What happened why does he need to find out. What does he mean he found out something,' he thinks   
  
"Draco kept a journal and he said in this journal that someone here at Hogwarts, a teacher, raped him." He says, and watches Colin's reaction.   
  
Colin looks up at him, and starts crying. He shakes his head yes indicating he knew about this, or it has happened to him.   
  
"I know.." He says softly after a few moments.   
  
"You knew Draco had been raped? " Ron asks.   
  
"Yes . . . I knew about it. I was there."   
  
Ron looks in shock at the boy, 'He was there when it happened. That son of a bitch.. He must have done it with them together'.   
  
Ron reaches out to take the younger boy's hand, then asks softly, "Colin who did this to you?"   
  
"Doesn't matter. It's over.. ." Colin starts to say.   
  
"No, It's not over with. You need to tell me.. So I can tell Professor Dumbledore, then he will make sure this person never does this again. "   
  
"Don't want him to do this again. I don't want to remember. If I tell then there will be a trial, and I will have to go remember again. Don't make me tell you" Colin pleads.   
  
He slid off the rock, onto the ground and starts bawling hysterically. Ron grabs him tightly and pulls him into his lap. He starts rubbing Colin's hair and rocks him, tried to calm him down.   
  
"Please.. Tell me who it is." Ron begs.   
  
"He doesn't remember doing it. He doesn't remember anything" Colin chokes out.   
  
"I know Draco doesn't remember, but.."   
  
"Not Draco, the man who did this.. He doesn't remember. I don't want him to remember."   
  
Ron realized then that it must be Professor Lockhart. "It was Lockhart wasn't it?" he asks.   
  
Colin looks up at him with tearful eyes, and then nods, before burying his head in Ron's lap again and starts to shaking furiously.   
  
'I should have guessed that. He was only here for one year, and then left. Plus I noticed he did like to give detentions to Draco, but I figured it is because he didn't like Draco.' He says silently to himself.   
  
"Colin, you need to tell Professor Dumbledore about this. He might not remember anything now, but they are working on restoring his memory. You need to tell so you can have help and so can the others whom he hurt too." Ron states   
  
"It is only Draco and I... Ron" Colin replies.   
  
"Maybe.. But you still need to tell. If you don't then I will." Ron informs him.   
  
Colin shook his head no and Ron sighs.   
  
"You know they are going to return his memory sometime. There was that article a few weeks ago about it."   
  
"I know.. I don't want him to remember. I don't want any trial. Just want to forget it," Colin replies.   
  
After several minutes of talking and pleading. Ron finally got him to agree to tell Professor Dumbledore. They stayed there for several more minutes before finally leaving to talk to the Headmaster.   
  
+Professor Snape's POV+   
  
Weasley just came into the building with Colin. They have both been crying, and look upset. Weasley glaces over at me, and nod. "It was Lockhart" he mouths out before heading toward Dumbledore's office.   
  
I should have known. Dammit why didn't I notice? I knew Draco hated that man, and didn't ever want to go to his class. I thought it was just because he was annoying. I'll kill the son of a bitch when I get hold of him.   
  
Dumbledore might not do anything about Draco being attacked, but Colin is one of his precious Gryffindors which leads me to think maybe he didn't know about this after all. I need to inform Lucius about this, and then go to see Dumbledore. I am sure he will call me after Colin tells him what happened.   
  
tbc 


	26. 26

Title:Deaging Draco   
Status 26/?   
Author: cathankitten   
Email: cathanthekitten@yahoo.co.uk   
Beta: Sandy   
Rating: PG-R   
Pairings: Severus/Lucius, Ron/Harry, ?/Harry, Lockhart/Draco, Lockhart/Colin   
Spoilers:possible 1-4   
Warnings: | Slash| Tort | NC | Mpreg| BDMS| Inc| AU   
Disclaimer:This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
Summary: Draco is deage for a class project which leads to a shocking discovering, and the lives of many people change because of it. This is an AU story, therefore, many of the characters are going to be OOC.   
  
  
  
+Normal POV+ (Lucius's chambers)   
  
Severus storms into the room and calls out to his lover "Lucius come here"   
  
A few moments later Lucius walked out of Draco's room and up to his lover.   
  
"What is it?" he asks   
  
"I found out who raped Draco. Colin Creevey told Weasley who it was," Severus states.   
  
"Who was it?" Lucius asks.   
  
"It was Lockhart!" Severus growls.   
  
"I'll kill him!" Lucius bellows, then storms toward the door.   
  
Severus swiftly grabs the enraged man's arm and calmly says ,"Lucius what are you doing? You can't go over there and kill him."   
  
"Well I have to do something. He hurt my son. I am not going to let someone who hurt him like that get away with it."   
  
"I am sure Dumbledore is going to deal with him."   
  
"They are telling Dumbledore about it?" Lucius growls. " What is that idiot going to do about it? He doesn't even really like Draco."   
  
"Correct, but Mr. Creevey is one of his Gryffindors, and he will certainly deal with it now."   
  
"Yes I have seen how he deals with things that involve his Gryffindors. I have seen how he deals with them. That mudblood who hurt Draco is out walking free. If she had been   
  
a Slytherin she would be in Azkaban."   
  
"I won't argue with you on that, but let's see what happens. If he doesn't deal with it, then we can," Severus said, as he tried to calm his lover.   
  
+Normal POV+ (Dumbledore's office)   
  
Ron and Colin sit in front of the headmaster's desk. Dumbledore watches the boys carefully, and waits for them to tell him why they are there.   
  
"Colin you have to tell him," Ron whispers into the frightened boy's ear.   
  
"I can't," Colin replies, as he looks down at his shoes.   
  
"You said you were going to," Ron says again.   
  
"I know. I can't. I'm just too scared," Colin replies.   
  
"Try. It's best if you tell him," Ron tells him gently.   
  
"I need to tell you something, sir," Colin whispers, head down.   
  
The headmaster sees that Colin is extremely upset and needs to calm down.The boy is shaking in his seat and fidgeting with his robes.   
  
"Colin, I can tell you have something serious to tell me. Please try to calm down, and relax. Take your time and then tell me," The Headmaster says.   
  
"I'm trying," Colin replies. 'I can't do this I can't,' he thinks   
  
"Perhaps you would be more comfortable if you had a calming potion," The Headmaster suggested.   
  
"I think that might help," Colin replied.   
  
"All right I will get you that," The headmaster said, then went over to see if he had any in his supplies.   
  
"I don't seem to have any here. I will ask Professor Snapes to bring some up for you," He said.   
  
" I don't…" Colin begins   
  
"He doesn't need to be here when you tell me. I just need him to bring up the potion for you," Dumbledore explains.   
  
"Colin you might have to tell Snape this, so it might be good for him to be here too. He already knows part of it," Ron says   
  
"He knows??" Colin squeaks out.   
  
'Oh great, I shouldn't have said that' Ron mentally kicking himself.   
  
"Colin, He's one of the reasons I asked you in the first place. Draco wrote things in his journal. Which is why I was suspicious that you were hurt too," Ron whispers at him.   
  
"So he didn't know before?" Colin asks.   
  
"No he just found out," Ron replies.   
  
Dumbledore stands by watching the two boys whisper to each other and waits for Colin to answer him.   
  
"Ok, It's fine if he stays. I don't mind," Colin informs the headmaster.   
  
"Very well," Dumbledore replies.   
  
He calls Severus and asks him to bring up the calming potion then went back to talk with the boys. Severus arrives a few minutes later with it. He figures it is for Colin, and hurries to get it there.   
  
"I have the potion you asked for," Severus says.   
  
"Very good, thank you. It's for Mr. Creevey," The Headmaster replies, and nods toward the boy.   
  
Severus gives Colin the potion. He needs help him hold it because his hands are shaking too much.   
  
"You may stay here. Colin has something to tell us," Dumbledore informs the potions teacher.   
  
"Now tell me what is bothering you, Colin," The headmaster encourages after the calming potion takes effect.   
  
"Well, sir, It's kind of hard," Colin says.   
  
"Just start from the beginning," Ron urges.   
  
"Ok.. well it was when I started school here..,"   
  
** ~~~~~ Flash back ~~~~~~~~   
  
+Colin's POV+ Lockhart's Classroom.   
  
Professor Lockhart told me earlier today I had detention for something I didn't even do. I tried to tell him it wasn't my fault, but he insisted that it was and I was going to have detention with him for a week. I came to his classroom like I was told to; he's sitting over there signing photographs.   
  
"Oh Mr Creevey, You are finally here, come over," he said as he grinned at me.   
  
I walk slowly over to him. There is something I don't like about the way he smiles at me. It makes me feel weird.   
  
"You aren't mad at me, are you?" he asked.   
  
"No, sir why would I be mad at you?" I asked him.   
  
"Because you think you did nothing wrong," he replied.   
  
"But. . . " I said   
  
"But nothing Mr. Creevey. I gave you a detention because you acted up in my class. You will serve them all or I will go to the headmaster, and he will tell your father," He growled.   
  
"Please. Don't do that. I will server the detentions sir," I pleaded.   
  
My father would be really mad if I got into that much trouble. Maybe I would even get expelled, for not obeying my teacher.   
  
"You are very small for an eleven-year-old. " Professor Lockhart said, out of the blue.   
  
"I'm not eleven yet, I'm only nine," I replied.   
  
"Nine? So they let you in early. You must be smart," he said, and grinned at me again.   
  
"Yes..I guess. Sir do you have something for me to do? " I asked him, trying to change the subject. I don't want everyone knowing I am younger than everyone else.   
  
"So I was wondering how muggles punish their children. Is it the same as us wizards?" he asked me.   
  
"Sir, I don't know I guess it's the same. Well muggles don't use magic to punish their children, but it's the same I guess," I replied, wondering why he was asking me this.   
  
"So how did your dad punish you, when you were bad?" he asked.   
  
"Sir, I don't see how this is relevant here," I stated.   
  
"Mr. Creevey, you are being very disrespectful to me. I have a mind to go tell," he started   
  
"No sir, please. I am just not comfortable with these questions," I said.   
  
"I don't care Mr. Creevey this is your detention and as your professor it's my right to decide how to punish you. Now come over here and sit by me," he snapped at me, and pointed to a chair which he had pulled right up next to him.   
  
I walked over and sat down next to him. He put his hand on my leg, and grinned again.   
  
"Now please tell me how your father punished you," he said.   
  
"I was mostly grounded, sir," I replied.   
  
"Mostly?" he questioned   
  
"Yes sir, unless I was really bad. Then I had other punishments," I stated, hoping he wouldn't ask any more. It would be some embarrassing to talk about getting spanked. He wouldn't ask me about that. I don't think.   
  
"Does your father spank you? I heard muggles did that to their children," he asked me.   
  
I looked away from him and whispered "Yes,"   
  
"What?" he asked as if he didn't hear me.   
  
"I said yes sir, but only when I was very bad,"   
  
"Well, Mr. Creevey, you have certainly been very bad. " He stated, and slapped his hands on his thighs.   
  
I looked at him in shock. He didn't intend give me a spanking did he? No one told me that we could be spanked here, but he wouldn't lie to me.   
  
"Sir?" I asked him.   
  
"What? You don't think you deserve punishment?" he asked me.   
  
"No.. I didn't even do it.. It was.," I started.   
  
"Did you or did you not get out of your seat, and disturb my class?" he asked.   
  
"Yes, but it was because."   
  
"I didn't ask you why you did it. I asked if you did it. Yes or no," he growled.   
  
"Yes," I replied.   
  
"And did you or did you not, start arguing with me in front of the class?" he asked.   
  
" I did,"   
  
"Are you supposed to get up from your seat, disrupt classes, and argue with your professor?" he inquired.   
  
"No sir, but I wasn't that bad," I pleaded, and tried not to cry.   
  
"You are arguing again. You are very bad, and I am going to punish you," He said and grabbed me and pulled me so I was over his lap.   
  
"Sir, what are you doing?" I asked.   
  
"Why, I am going to spank you. " He said, and brought his hand down and swatted my butt.   
  
He keeps swatting me over my robes, and telling me how bad I was. It hurt a lot and I didn't want him to do this. It wasn't fair at all because I didn't even mean to get out of my seat. Finally after several minutes he pulled me off his lap, and stood me in front of him.   
  
"Now that you have calmed down. I can begin your real punishment. " He stated.   
  
"Real punishment?" I sobbed out wondering what he meant.   
  
"Yes I am going to give you a good tanning for being so rude, and disrespectful to me. You are getting this bare. Now remove your robes," he informed me.   
  
"What?? You can't.. I" I started to protest, and he took out his wand, casting a spell, and removed my clothing.   
  
"I was going to do this all the muggle way, but since you caused me to use magic, you will get twice as much, and then you will do something for me," he informed me.   
  
He pulled me back over his lap then and started whaling on my butt. He smacked me harder and harder. I hoped someone would hear me scream and come in. Maybe professors were allowed to do this then. I don't know, but I don't want my father finding out I was in trouble either. He would be so disappointed.   
  
Then when he was finished he pushed my off his lap onto the floor. I laid sprawled out of a few minutes crying, and wondering what he wanted me to do now. I hope he doesn't do this again.   
  
"Come here," he said.  
  
( deleted scene)  
  
~~~~~ End Flash back ~~~~~~~~**   
  
+Normal POV+ (Dumbledore's Office)   
  
"...And then I woke up, he cast a spell to put my clothing back on, and told me to come back the next night," Colin cries.   
  
Everyone looks at the boy not knowing what to say to him. Dumbledore is in utter shock and had no clue that this went gone on.   
  
"I am very sorry you went through this. I am going to have to talk to a few people about this," Dumbledore starts.   
  
"Please.. I don't want anyone else knowing. I," Colin cries.   
  
"I have to tell, it's required by law. You did nothing wrong. Now I must ask you. If you have knowledge of anyone else being abused like you were," Dumbledore asks,   
  
"Yes I know.. He did things to me and another student at the same time, but as far as I know that was the only other one," Colin stated.   
  
"Very well. I would like to know how it was so he can get help, too," Dumbledore says.   
  
"But he doesn't remember anything, sir," Colin starts.   
  
Dumbledore looked at the boy for a few and decided it would be too much to make him go into details about the other student now.   
  
"Very well. You may go back to your dorm now. Mr. Weasley, please take him there,"   
  
"I don't want to go to my room sir. I want to stay with Ron," Colin said.   
  
"He can stay in our dorm for a while sir. I am sure the others wouldn't mind. " Ron says.   
  
"Very well.. I think that would be a good idea. You may both leave now," Dumbledore stats, and watches the two boys walk out the door.   
  
"Now if you will excuse me Severus, I have things I must attend to now. " The Headmaster says.   
  
Severus nods and leaves to go inform Lucius about his findings. . . . .   
  
tbc 


	27. 27

Title:Deaging Draco   
Status 27/?   
Author: cathankitten   
Email: cathanthekitten@yahoo.co.uk   
Beta: Sandy   
Rating: PG-R   
Pairings: Severus/Lucius, Ron/Harry, ?/Harry, Lockhart/Draco, Lockhart/Colin   
Spoilers:possible 1-4   
Warnings: | Slash| Tort | NC | Mpreg| BDMS| Inc| AU   
Disclaimer:This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
Summary: Draco is deage for a class project which leads to a shocking discovering and the lives of many people change because of it. This is an AU story, therefore, many of the characters are going to be OOC.   
  
  
  
+Normal POV + (4th year dormitory)   
  
Harry walks into the room and notices the curtains around Ron's bed is drawn closed which causes him to sigh in disappointment 'Great! He's already asleep and I wanted to spend some time with him.'   
  
"What's wrong?" Ron asks from behind his boyfriend.   
  
This startles Harry and he jumps, then scowls Ron."Don't do that!" he exclaims.   
  
"Do what?" Ron asks, not knowing what he had done.   
  
"Sneak up on me like that." Harry says as he tried to catch his breath.   
  
"Oh. I'm sorry, Kitten" Ron replies, as he hugs his boyfriend.   
  
Harry laughs out "I forgive you."   
  
Ron takes Harry by the hand and led him over to the dark-haired Gryffindor's bed. Sitting down, he pulls his boyfriend onto his lap. "I didn't mean to startle you."   
  
"I know that, Ron," Harry replies.   
  
"Good!" Ron says and kisses Harry lightly on the lips.   
  
Harry moans and kisses him back. "Ron, why are you curtains closed?" he asks.   
  
"Because Colin is sleeping in there. You don't mind if I sleep with you tonight, do you?"   
  
"Of course not, but won't he get into trouble?" Harry asks, worried about his friend.   
  
"Nope, Dumbledore gave him permission to be here tonight. It was true about Lockhart," Ron replies.   
  
"Is he all right?" Harry asks and stands up ready to go check on Colin.   
  
"Harry, don't disturb him," Ron requests of his boyfriend, as he pulls him back onto his lap.   
  
"I just want to check on him," Harry pouts.   
  
"You can do that tomorrow. It took me over an hour to get him to sleep," Ron informs him.   
  
"All right," Harry replies and kisses him again.   
  
"You know if we don't quit kissing we are going to start something we wouldn't be able to stop" Ron says   
  
"I know and I really don't want to do anything now, not with Colin sleeping over there."   
  
"Plus, we have to go snake shopping with Mr. Malfoy and Draco tomorrow. Remember?"   
  
"Oh! I totally forgot about that," Harry replies.   
  
"How could you forget? Draco has been bragging about it all day," Ron laughs.   
  
"Do you think he will mind if Colin comes too?" Harry asks.   
  
"Of course not and I am sure Professor Delshay and Kis will come along as well. Now, my kitten I suggest we go take showers and get ready to sleep."   
  
"Hey! Are you saying I stink?" Harry asks, beginning to pout.   
  
"Of course not, but you still need one," Ron laughs at the face Harry is making.   
  
"Do you think he'll be ok by himself?" Harry asks.   
  
"Yes, the others shouldn't be up here for at least an hour," Ron replies, and dragged his boyfriend out of the room.   
  
+Normal POV + (Lucius's chambers)   
  
Severus stormed into his lover's chamber's, ready to inform him about what Colin had says.   
  
"Lucius, where are . . . " he starts but stopped abruptly when he sees Lucius looking at himself in the mirror.   
  
"You aren't showing," Severus informs the other man with a grin.   
  
"I know that! It hasn't even been a month. I was just looking at myself," Lucius replies.   
  
Severus puts his arms around Lucius. "How are you feeling? Things have been so chaotic around here lately and I haven't had time to ask."   
  
"I'm fine. I wish this hadn't happened when all this was happening.. I don't mean I don't want."   
  
"I know what you mean."   
  
"I don't know how I am suppose to explain this to Draco either… or Cora," Lucius sighs.   
  
"You will just have to tell them. I am sure they will both be thrilled," Severus replies.   
  
"We'll have to tell everyone soon. I can't hide this long, Sev."   
  
"I know that, but let's wait a while."   
  
"Yes, What did you have to tell me?" Lucius asks.   
  
"Colin told Dumbledore and me what happened with Lockhart."   
  
"He told him about Draco?"   
  
"No he only told us about the first time and mentioned there was one other student. He didn't name Draco though."   
  
"Dumbledore is going to do something about it?"   
  
"Of course, like I said Colin is one of his Gryffindors."   
  
"Sev, why do you call him Colin and not Creevey?" Lucius asks, puzzled.   
  
"I don't know. I hadn't really noticed I was doing that," Severus replies.   
  
"Well you have been. Draco is really excited about getting his snake tomorrow," Lucius says.   
  
"I am sure. Is Narkis coming too, or do we have to handle all those brats ourselves?"   
  
"He's coming also then need to . . . "   
  
"Daddy!!" Draco screeches as he comes running out of his room.   
  
"What??" Lucius replies as he catches Draco, who leaps into his arms.   
  
"Something bit me!" Draco cries.   
  
Lucius sits Draco on his lap and carefully checks him over. He finds nothing but a small insect bite on Draco's foot. The boy is very sensitive and things like that hurt him a lot, despite how much he pretends they don't. Severus leaves the room and returns with an anti-itch potion.   
  
"Don't worry, daddy will fix that for you," he says, as he takes the potion from Severus.   
  
"It itches.. I don't want to sleep in there," Draco pouts.   
  
"All right you can sleep in daddy's bed for tonight and I will make sure nothing is in your room to bite you again," Lucius informs his son.   
  
"Okay," Draco replies then drinks the potion " Yuck," he gags out and shakes his head trying to get rid of the taste.   
  
"Now, little one, it's time for bed," Lucius says and lifts Draco into his arms.   
  
"Goodnight, love, I'll see you in the morning" Severus says and kissed Lucius, then hugs his godson gave him a kiss on the head.   
  
"Yes, tomorrow," Lucius replies, then watches Severus leave, before heading to his bedroom.   
  
+Normal POV + (4th year dormitory)   
  
Ron and Harry return from their shower and enter the room. They find Neville and Dean stalking up to Ron's bed with their wands out.   
  
"What are you two doing?" Ron whispers to them.   
  
"Ron, there is something in your bed. We heard something and knew it wasn't you. " Neville informed him.   
  
"It's Colin," Harry informs them.   
  
"Colin?" Dean asks, as he puts down his wand.   
  
"Yes and if you wake him. I will hex you two!" Ron growls.   
  
"Harry, What is Colin doing in our room? " Neville asks.   
  
"I can't tell you, but he has been through something and Dumbledore thought it was best if he stayed here with Ron for the night. "Harry replies.   
  
"Ok" he replies. ' I wonder what's up.'   
  
"Ron, I think he's already awake," Harry informed his boyfriend.   
  
'I shouldn't have left him here alone.' Ron thought and then tried to calm the boy down.   
  
Colin was sitting up on the bed, whimpering, his eyes were wide with fear. When he heard someone coming, he jumped out of the bed and backed away toward the wall.   
  
"Whoa, Why is he so scared?" Dean asks.   
  
"I can't tell you, Colin has to and I don't think now is the right time to be asking. " Harry says firmly.   
  
"All right, Harry," Dean replies.   
  
"Would you guys mind leaving the room for a few minutes? I think he would calm down more if fewer people were here," Harry asks the other boys.   
  
"Ok," they all reply.   
  
"I'll tell you when you can come back in, sorry about this," Harry says.   
  
"It's all right," Neville replies before walking out the door.   
  
They leave and Harry sits on his bed, out of the way of Ron and thinks. 'I wish Lockhart had never come here. I don't understand how he could have hurt Colin or Draco like he did. I wonder what's going to happen now. It would be useless to tell Draco about this, but I am sure Mr. Malfoy and Professor Snape won't let Lockhart get away with this.'   
  
"You can't make me have sex with him!" Colin cries.   
  
"Colin, it's me, Ron," Ron stats as he walks slowly toward the boy.   
  
"No, I don't want to!" the boy yells.   
  
"Calm down Colin," Ron urges the boy and steps closer.   
  
Colin didn't stop and started screeching.   
  
"I think we are going to need some help here," Harry yelled, as he covered his ears.   
  
"I think you are right," Ron replies.   
  
"I'll go ask " Harry says and ran out the door.   
  
(Halls of Hogwarts)   
  
Harry ran down the hall to get some help.   
  
"Mr. Potter, what are you doing out of your dorm?" Professor Snape asks.   
  
"We need help, Colin keeps screeching and won't let us come near him," Harry replies.   
  
"Go back to your room, Potter. I will be up there in a minute," the professor informed him.   
  
"Sir, I think it would be better if I just took something to calm him down," the boy stated.   
  
"Mr. Potter I think I am more qualified to tell what is best for Mr. Creevey. Now get back to your room," Professor Snape replies, before storming off.   
  
(4th year dormitory)   
  
Harry runs back into the room out of breath," Professor Snape said he was going to bring something to help," he breathes out.   
  
"Well he better get here soon!" Ron snaps.   
  
"I am already here, Mr. Weasley. Now step out of the way," the professor growls.   
  
Ron and Harry step back and watch as Professor Snape first restrains the boy and then gives him a few potions. Colin falls limp in the professor's arms and is carried over to Ron's bed, which happens to be the closest.   
  
"He should sleep through the night. Now I suggest you two get some sleep yourselves," the professor informs them, then leaves.   
  
"Harry I think I am going to sleep next to him, just in case he wakes up again," Ron stated.   
  
"All right, but I don't think he will" Harry replies.   
  
"Snape told us to come back in," Dean says as he and Neville entered the room.   
  
"It's all right guys. He's sleeping again" Ron informs them.   
  
"I think I will sleep in bed with you guys too. If you don't mind," Harry says.   
  
Ron pulls him into a hug and says, "Of course not. "   
  
They carefully get into bed each on one side of the sleeping boy. Ron closes the curtains and they both go to sleep.   
  
== The next morning ==   
  
Harry wakes up when someone smacking his butt. He yelps and spins around to see who did it. Draco and Kis are standing next to the bed giggling.   
  
"Kis did it!" Draco informed him, as he pointed to his cousin.   
  
"What's going on?" Ron asks as he sat up.   
  
"They have sent Draco and Kis to wake us up," Harry informs him.   
  
"Hurry up.. lets goooo!" Draco says and he pulls Harry off the bed and onto the floor.   
  
"Ouch!" Harry yells, as he hits the floor.   
  
"Draco that wasn't nice. Now say sorry to Harry!" Ron scowls.   
  
"Sorry, Harry," Draco says and hugs him.   
  
"Now why don't you to run along and tell your dad we will be ready soon. We still have to dress and wake Colin up,"   
  
"He's coming too?" Draco asks, as he pointed to the sleeping boy.   
  
"You don't mind do you?" Ron asks.   
  
"Nope.. Ok we'll go tell now.. bye" Draco says and then runs out of the room, followed closely by Kis.   
  
"Draco is way too hyper," Ron says and then begins to wake Colin up.   
  
"Yeah I noticed that. He is excited about getting his snake too, though," Harry replies.   
  
"What?" Colin says as he rubs his eyes.   
  
"It's time to get up. You have to get ready to go. We are going with Professor Malfoy and Draco to get Draco's new snake today," Ron informs him.   
  
Colin looks at Ron and asks " Since when am I going?"   
  
"Since I said so. Now hurry up. We have to get dressed," Ron states.   
  
The boys all get dressed then head to the Great Hall for breakfast. They all figured that Professor Malfoy would make Draco eat breakfast before they left anyway.   
  
(The Great Hall)   
  
"Daddy hurry up. We have to go get my snake," Draco whines and kicks his feet, as he sits at the table.   
  
"Draco, I will not rush eating so you can get your snake sooner. We have to wait for the others to eat too," Lucius replies.   
  
"But they aren't eating yet. We have to wait for them too?" Draco asks.   
  
"Of course, they will be eating before we go. Now sit there and stop wiggling around so much,"   
  
"Daddy, can I show Draco what you got me the other day?" Kis asks.   
  
"Of course, but you can't play with it, just show him. Take Missy with you, too," Narkis informs his son.   
  
"Ok!!" Kis yells and hugs his dad.   
  
"Come on Draco!!" he yells again and drags the other boy out of the hall.   
  
"Your youngest is really loud, Narkis," Severus informs the younger man.   
  
"Sorry about that. He does tend to get loud when he is excited," Narkis replies.   
  
"What did you get him anyway?" Lucius asks.   
  
"A broom," Narkis says.   
  
"Oh wonderful. Just what we need two little boys terrorizing everyone with their brooms," Severus groans.   
  
"Two?" Narkis asks   
  
"Of course, Draco is going to want one now," Lucius laughs.   
  
"I see," Narkis laughs back. "You are so right about that!"   
  
"It's one of those child brooms right?" Lucius asks.   
  
"Yes it is and it only hovers about the ground. Missy and Paul's brooms don't go high either. I told them they could get ones that went high when they turned twelve ," Narkis explains to the other men.   
  
"That's good," Lucius replies.   
  
"We should finish eating," Severus informs them, all the while thinking, 'Yes, I want to get this day over with.'   
  
"Are you going to eat that?" Lucius says pointing to the rolls on Severus's plate.   
  
"No, you can have them" Severus replies, ' If I said I would, you would have thrown a fit or something.'   
  
"You sure do eat a lot, Lucius," Narkis states, as he shakes his head and begins eating again himself.   
  
tbc 


	28. 28

Title:Deaging Draco   
Status 28/?   
Author: cathankitten   
Email: cathanthekitten@yahoo.co.uk   
Beta: Sandy   
Rating: PG-R   
Pairings: Severus/Lucius, Ron/Harry, ?/Harry, Lockhart/Draco, Lockhart/Colin   
Spoilers:possible 1-4   
Warnings: | Slash| Tort | NC | Mpreg| BDMS| Inc| AU   
Disclaimer:This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
Summary: Draco is deage for a class project which leads to a shocking discovering, and the lives of many people change because of it. This is an AU story, therefore, many of the characters are going to be OOC.   
  
  
  
+Normal POV + (Great Hall)   
  
'I don't know how Lucius talked me into coming along with him today. He has been very moody lately, and I don't feel like arguing with him, but I really wasn't in the mood to have all those children along with us. Lucius said that Draco really want Potter and Weasley to come along. Which is fine, but now I learn that Narkis' children are coming too. Potter is coming this way. Can't I even enjoy breakfast?' Professor Snape thinks to himself.   
  
"Excuse me, sir?" Harry whispers to Professor Malfoy.   
  
"Yes?" the professor replies.   
  
"I was wondering if it was ok if Colin came with us today?" inquires Harry.   
  
"Of course. That would be fine. Now I suggest you go to your table and eat, before Draco returns. He's very impatient." the man replies.   
  
"Yes, sir" Harry says.   
  
"Excuse me," Professor Delshay says to Harry.   
  
"Yes, sir?" the boy replies.   
  
"Would you mind telling my son to stop daydreaming and eat . He's coming with us today." Professor Delshay urges, and gestures towards his oldest son.   
  
"He's coming? He's a first year though."   
  
"I am quite aware of the rules about only third years and older having permission to go on Hogsmeade weekends, but my Missy and Paul both still need wands, and supplies. They didn't need them back at Sandwood, as first years don't need them the first half of the year. " the professor replies.   
  
"Of course I will tell him," Harry says. 'I should have guessed they needed wands' he thinks and walked back to the table.   
  
  
  
"Well?" Ron asks   
  
"He said it was fine." Harry informs him.   
  
"See I told you," Ron says to Colin, who just looks at him for a minute, then begins chewing on his food again.   
  
"Oh, Apollo, your dad said to stop daydreaming and eat." Harry tells the younger boy.   
  
"Thanks," Apollo replies, and blushes.   
  
"Artemis, and Apollo are coming also. They need wands and other things." Harry explains to the others.   
  
"Daddy said we could get pets too. " Apollo says, excitedly.   
  
"Cool, what are you getting?" asks Colin.   
  
"I'm not sure. I don't want an owl, or a snake though. I think Missy is getting an owl." Apollo replies.   
  
"I don't have a pet," Colin informs him sadly   
  
"Well maybe you can get one today," Ron says.   
  
"I don't have enough money now for a pet," the boy replies.   
  
"Oh," Ron replies. 'Dang! I wish I had money.' he thinks.   
  
"Professor Snape looks thrilled to be going," Apollo comments.   
  
"Oh he must be. Having to hang out with us all day," Harry laughs.   
  
"Yeah. I bet he wanted to spend some time alone," Ron responds.   
  
"Or with Uncle Lucius," Apollo says.   
  
Ron and Harry both look at the boy for a minute, and starts laughing.   
  
::: 30 minutes later:::   
  
+Normal POV+ ( Diagon Alley.)   
  
They have just arrived at Diagon Alley. and everyone is trying deciding where they are going to go. They need to get Draco and Kis's snake; Narkis has finally decided Kis could have one too. They also need to get supplies for the twins.   
  
Draco holds on to his dad's hand and tries to drag him towards the pet store his snake is at. " Come on daddy, come on."   
  
"Draco stop it!" the man scolds his son.   
  
"My snake daddy. We have to get my snake. " Draco pouts.   
  
"We will get your snake in due time, son. Now you have to be patient," He tells him firmly.   
  
"Okaaay," Draco gripes, and sticks his lower lip out.   
  
"Impatient, isn't he?" Narkis laughs but stops when he notices his youngest is across the street. "ANTEROS NARKIS DELSHAY! Get over here right now!" he yells.   
  
Kis opens his mouth wide for a minute and then ran quickly back to his dad. Narkis swats him firmly a few times and says, "Do not run off again, understand?"   
  
"Yes, daddy" the boy says, and holds his arms up. Narkis picks him up and hugs him.   
  
"Daddy, Uncle Narkis hit Kis," Draco informs his father.   
  
"No, Draco he spanked him. It's a kind of punishment," Lucius tells his son   
  
"Are you going to spank me?" the boy asks.   
  
"If you run off across the street like he did, or do something very bad. I might, or I might ground you," Lucius informs him.   
  
"Oh," Draco replies, 'I'd better not run across the street then.'   
  
"Father, I suggest we get the snakes first, and then our supplies," Artemis suggests.   
  
"I believe that would be wisest," Severus says, all the time thinking, 'Just hurry up!'   
  
"Sounds good to me," Lucius replies.   
  
"Yeah!!" Draco and Kis both yell.   
  
A few minutes later the group enter the pet shop, and the two little boys ran straight to where the snakes were. Harry and Ron followed quickly behind them. Artemis went over to the owls, and Apollo and Colin go over towards the cats.   
  
Draco found a large black snake and taps on the glass in front of it. The snake looks up at him and hisses " Child.. pleasse do not tap on the glassss."   
  
"Ssssorry, about that," Harry says, and pulls Draco's hand away. "Don't do that, Draco," he tells the small boy, "The snake doesn't like it."   
  
"Oh you know sssssnake ssspeak?" the snake inquires.   
  
"Yesss" Harry replies. "Thesse two are looking for sssnakesss asss petss."   
  
"Harry are you talking to the snake?" Draco asks, shocked.   
  
"I've never seen anyone do that," Kis says.   
  
"Yes I can do that. I am going to ask her for help," he informs the boys.   
  
"OK," Draco answers, and then watches Harry and the snake talk.   
  
The snake moves closer and looks at the two little boys in front of her. "I ssseee... they will be careful with sssnakes?" she asks.   
  
"Of course," Harry replies.   
  
Lucius comes to see what his son is looking at. "Draco, that snake is far too big for you."   
  
The snake looks at the man for a moment, and inquires "Who isss the man?"   
  
"He's Draco'ss father," Harry replies.   
  
"Oh I sssee they look alike..... Amica'ss new sssonss would be perfffect for thessse three young onesss," She says outloud to herself   
  
"Three? There is only two?" Harry questions.   
  
"That man issss going to have another one.. Didn't you know?" she asks.   
  
"No," Harry replies.   
  
"Ssssorry. He isss. Tell him he ssshould ask about Amica'ss sssonss for his children, and alssso, I am ssssorry I told you about the child," she apologized.   
  
"Sir. She says you should ask about getting Amica's sons for your children… and Kis," Harry says to Mr. Malfoy.   
  
"Thank her for the suggestion. I will see about getting one for Draco, then, but Cora is a ghost now, and I don't think she wants a snake," he replies.   
  
"Not Cora," Harry replies.   
  
"Oh.. She can tell that??" the man asks, in shock.   
  
"Yes, and she says to tell you sorry she informed me, as she thought I knew," Harry replies.   
  
"Tell her it's ok," he answers.   
  
"What is going on, Lucius?" Severus whispers to his lover when he comes up to him.   
  
"She knows I am pregnant," he whispers back.   
  
"Snakes can sense those things," Severus tells him.   
  
"Excuse me," Mr Malfoy says to the store owner.   
  
"Yes sir?" the man responds.   
  
"I is wondering if you could show me Amica's sons?" he asks.   
  
"How did you know about Amica?" the man questions. Shocked that he knew of her.   
  
"The snake over there informed that boy, who is a Parselmouth, about them,"   
  
"Very well. Please come with me. Amica is actually my pet, so she and her children are in the other room," the man informs him.   
  
Mr Malfoy, Mr Delshay, Draco, Kis and Harry follow the man into the room, leaving the others to look around the pet store. Amica is large, and silver-white with green eyes.   
  
"That snake is huge," Narkis exclaimed as he stares wide-eyed at the snake.   
  
"She must be over 30 feet long. I am not letting Draco have that big of a snake," Lucius put in.   
  
Draco and Kis attempted to touch the snake, but were held back by their fathers, who were unsure how she is going to act towards them.   
  
"Gentlemen, It will be many, many years before the babies are that big. They will be quite small for a long while," the pet store owner explains to them.   
  
Harry walks over to Amica to tell her of what is going on.   
  
"Hello" he says to her.   
  
"Hello there, young man," Amica replies.   
  
"One of the sssnakes in the ssshop sssays to assk you about your sssons. Sssshe ssssays they would be good for the little boyss over there," He tells her.   
  
She slides over and studied Draco, who stands shocked, and next Kis who does the same, finally she looks at Lucius's stomach for a moment and says," Ssstay here I will get my sssonss for you," and slithers off.   
  
"She's going to get her sons for you," he informs the others.   
  
She returns a few minutes later pushing a box in front of her. Harry walks over and picks up the box.   
  
"Thank you," the snake hisses out.   
  
"Welcome," he replies.   
  
"Put the box on the table pleasse, and tell them to come over to it," she instructs.   
  
Harry did so and the others came over to see the baby snakes. They looked just like their mother, but were only about a foot long each. The boys stand close by, but don't touch the snakes yet.   
  
"They are shiny," Draco says.   
  
"Yeah, and silvery," Kis states.   
  
"He'sss mine." one of them says, as he looks at Draco, and leans out towards the boy.   
  
"That one isss mine," another announces, as he looks at Lucius's stomach.   
  
"T th th hat one iss ss ss mi mi mine," the last one stutters, causing Harry to laugh a bit. The little snake sighs and slithers to the corner of the box.   
  
"Oh I am sssorry, little sssnake. I ssshouldn't have laughed.. pleasse forgive me. I never heard of a sssnake ssstuttering before. It's makes you ssspecial," Harry tells the little snake. 'What an awful thing to do.' he mentally kicks himself.   
  
"Th thank you," the snake replies.   
  
"What did you laugh at?" Narkis asks.   
  
"The snake who says he is Kis's snake stutters a bit. I didn't mean to laugh at him though, and it hurt his feelings," Harry explains.   
  
"Snakes stutter?" he asks curiously.   
  
Harry nods, and says, "I guess some do,"   
  
"You mean they picked out which one of the children they wanted?" Lucius asks.   
  
"Yep.. That one is for the baby, that one is for Draco, and this little one is for Kis," Harry says as he points to each snake.   
  
"Can we have them now??" the boys plead   
  
"Yes," Harry replies.   
  
Both the boys rush over to the snakes. The snake slither over and crawl on their new owner's arm, causing each boy to giggle.   
  
"What are you going to call yours?" Kis asks.   
  
"I don't know. Slithy, I think," Draco says.   
  
"My name is Arssel," the snake hisses.   
  
"Draco, he says his name is Arsel" Harry informs the small boy   
  
"Then I will call him that," Draco replies.   
  
"What is mine's name?" Kis asks.   
  
"Avvv avvv aavanic," the snake says.   
  
"His name is Avanic," Harry informs him, hoping it is correct.   
  
"Yesss," Avanic replies.   
  
"Mine is Amanu," says the snake who is still in the box.   
  
"This one is Amanu," Harry informs Mr Malfoy, as he help the snake up to him.   
  
"Thanks," Lucius replies as he took the snake.   
  
They thank Amica for her sons, and take Arsel, Avanic, and Amanu back to the front, where the pet store is.   
  
"I see you found your snakes," Severus says.   
  
"Yes," Lucius replies.   
  
Draco and Kis run over to show the others their pets. Apollo showed them his new grey kitten, Atermis showed her new pet brown owl too. Colin stood back petting a little white kitten he really wanted.   
  
"I wish I had the money to take you but I won't have any until the holidays, and that's three months away," the boy says.   
  
"I'll tell you what.. You can take the kitten now, and pay for him when you get the money," the store owner informed Colin.   
  
"I couldn't do that sir," Colin replies.   
  
"Please do, that kitten hasn't let anyone touch him before, and I think he's bonded with you. If you don't take him now, you will just ended up doing it later. Now you wouldn't want him to be cooped up here for three more months, would you?" the man asks.   
  
"Thanks," Colin replies softly.   
  
"Now, let me get some carriers for the new pets," he says and runs off.   
  
"That's great, Colin!" Ron exclaims.   
  
"Yes, that is a very nice thing for him to do," Harry says.   
  
The pet store owner returned with carriers for each kitten and Artemis' owl, and one carrier for the snakes," I think the three little snakes will do in this together,"   
  
"Daddy I want to carry mine" Draco whines.   
  
"I think it would be safer for them to be in a carrier until you get back to where you came from," the store owner informs them.   
  
"Ok," Draco sighs regretfully.   
  
"Now who's going to pay first?" the man asks.   
  
"You go first Missy," says Narkis.   
  
"Alright," she replies and steps up.   
  
Apollo goes next and then Lucius steps forward to pay for Draco's and the baby's snakes.   
  
"Are you paying for the carrier or is the other gentleman?" the owner asks.   
  
"I don't know. I guess I will," he replies.   
  
"Very well," the man says and tells him the cost of the carrier.   
  
"Now, how much for the two snakes?" Lucius asks.   
  
"The snakes are free. They were not for sale."   
  
"Very well," Lucius replies.   
  
"Now let me see about your kitten," the owner says to Colin.   
  
"Ok," Colin replies, and steps forward.   
  
"You can take him now, as I says. I will send you a letter around the holidays reminding you to come pay for him," he informs him.   
  
"Yes, sir," Colin replies.   
  
"I need to get his toys. You don't have to pay for them though," the man states.   
  
After a few minutes everything is paid for, and in it's cage. Then the group heads over to get Artemis's and Apollo's wands.   
  
"Welcome, come in" Mr Ollivander greets them.   
  
They all enter the store and sit the animals by the front door, before walking up to the counter.   
  
"We are here to get my daughter and son their wands," Narkis explains to him.   
  
"Very well. Who is first?" he asks.   
  
I will go first," Artemis says.   
  
"Alright, which is your wand hand?" Mr. Ollivander inquires.   
  
She holds out her right hand, he measures it. "Now let me see, which one is for you."   
  
He looks around and picks out a wand. "Here, 9inches, chestnut with a unicorn hair," He says and hands it to her.   
  
She smiles and flicked her wrist. The wand make a loud bang. She jumps a little, Harry and Ron both duck. Apollo yippes, Draco and Kis both hang onto their dad's. And Colin spins around, his hand clinging to Severus for some reason.   
  
Severus looks down at the boy. "Mr Creevey let go of me," he demands but the boy doesn't move   
  
"Oh that is not your wand," Mr. Ollivander informs the girl.   
  
He brings her several wands, and finally she ends up with a 10inch long, alder wood with a unicorn hair.   
  
"Now then young man I believe it's your turn," Mr. Ollivander says to Apollo.   
  
Apollo steps up and hold out his left arm., which Mr Olivander measures, then starts looking for a wand. Apollo tries a few before ending up with a 9in long Wych Elm with a dragon scale core.   
  
They thank Mr Ollivander and head out.   
  
"Now where are we going?" Ron asks   
  
"The twins need more supplies. I think we can split up for a while here," Narkis says.   
  
"Alright. I think Ron, Colin and I will go look around at some of the shops," Harry states   
  
"If you can get him away from Professor Snape," Artemis says with a grin, as she gestures towards Colin, who is still clinging on to the professor.   
  
Lucius looks over at Severus and asks, "How long has he being doing that?"   
  
"Since Miss Delshay tried her first wand," Severus replies.   
  
"I'm surprised you got him to walk out then," Narkis states.   
  
"He didn't. I half carried him," Severus informs him.   
  
Ron steps forward to tell Colin that it is ok, and to come with him and Harry, but is stopped.   
  
"Mr. Weasley I think it would be best if you and Mr. Potter went off without Mr Creevey," Severus informs him.   
  
Ron looks at him for a moment, and is about to say something when Harry pulls him away.   
  
"I am taking the twins to get new robes. Would you watch Kis for me?" Narkis asks Lucius.   
  
"That would be fine," Lucius replies.   
  
Narkis and the twins left, leaving Severus, Lucius, a very frightened Colin, and two hyper little boys.   
  
"What are we going to do about this?" Lucius questions, pointing at Colin.   
  
"I'm going to give him a calming potion in a minute," Severus responds.   
  
"Why didn't you before those two left?"   
  
"Because I didn't want him to go with them. Weasley might be able to help him some, but he's obviously not well enough to be out running around," Severus explains.   
  
"I see, and where are we going?" Lucius asks.   
  
"Well I am sure the boys want some candy," Severus replies.   
  
"Yeah!!!" the boy replies and start intusiasticly jumping around.   
  
"I hope our child isn't this hyper," Severus groans.   
  
"I'll take Draco and Kis to get their candy and meet you back here in a few minutes," Lucius states.   
  
"Very well," Severus acknowledges.   
  
"Now, Colin lets see about getting you to let go of me. You know this isn't on my agenda for today," Severus tell the boy softly.   
  
He gives the boy a calming potion and slowly Colin starts to let go. He looks up at the man he is holding on to, and then jumps back a little bit. Then looks around puzzled, and asks, "Where is everyone?"   
  
"They are off buying things," Snape replies.   
  
"Oh.. they left me with you?" Colin asks.   
  
"You were clinging on to me. They really didn't have a choice," the professor answers.   
  
"I don't remember that. Last thing I recall is Artemis trying out a wand," Colin shyly tells him .   
  
"You had a flashback. It's expected, and I think it would be wisest if you went back to Hogwarts soo."   
  
"I want to be with the others. I don't want everyone to leave because of me. I thought we were going to see Cora," Colin says.   
  
"Yes, Cora. I had forgotten... Very well, but if you have one more episode I am taking you back to Hogwarts myself," he replies.   
  
Severus starts pacing around a bit and watches Colin from the corner of his eye.   
  
"Don't know why Snape is being nice to me. I am not pureblood, AND I'm a Gryffindor," Colin says out loud to himself.   
  
"Who told you you weren't a pureblood?" Snape asks the boy.   
  
"I'm not. My father is a muggle," Colin tells the teacher. 'Why is he saying my family isn't part muggle?'   
  
"The Creeveys aren't muggles," Snape replies. 'I bet Dumbledore told him that.'   
  
'What do you mean they aren't muggles??" Colin squeaks out   
  
"Your father's side of the family are squibs, not muggles. Didn't they tell you that?"   
  
"No"   
  
"Mr. Creevey you are a pureblood."   
  
"But I am a Gryffindor," the boy replies.   
  
"Well you should have been in Slytherin. You are more cunning than brave."   
  
"Yes, but I begged the sorting hat to put me with Harry Potter," Colin informs Profressor Snape.   
  
"So if Potter was in Slytherin you would have begged it to put you there too?"   
  
"No Sir. I wouldn't have needed to."   
  
Severus looks at the boy for a minute, and didn't say anything. 'Oh, I must tell Lucius about this one.'.   
  
tbc 


	29. 29

Title:Deaging Draco   
Status 29/?   
Author: cathankitten   
Email: cathanthekitten@yahoo.co.uk   
Beta: Sandy   
Rating: PG-R   
Pairings: Severus/Lucius, Ron/Harry, ?/Harry, Lockhart/Draco, Lockhart/Colin   
Spoilers:possible 1-4   
Warnings: | Slash| Tort | NC | Mpreg| BDMS| Inc| AU   
Disclaimer:This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
Summary: Draco is deage for a class project which leads to a shocking discovering, and the lives of many people change because of it. This is an AU story, therefore, many of the characters are going to be OOC.   
  
  
  
+Harry's POV+   
  
Ron and I decide to head over to Quality Quidditch Supplies to look around. We have no intension of buying anything Ron just wants to look around. I have been trying to talk to him for several minutes now but he isn't paying any attention to me.   
  
"Ron, what's wrong?" I sigh.   
  
"Do you think he's going to be ok with Snape?" Ron asks me.   
  
"Of course he's going to be. You know he wouldn't really hurt a student, and for some odd reason he seems to like Colin," I reply.   
  
"If you say so," Ron huffs.   
  
"Yes I say so. Now would you stop worrying about Colin for five minutes. I am sure he's fine," I tell him   
  
We walk for a few more minutes, and Ron doesn't say anything. I am about to give up hope when Ron turns toward me.   
  
"So what did the mother snake look like?" he asks.   
  
"She is huge. Makes Nagini look like a worm. Very beautiful too," I tell him   
  
"Huge?" he asks.   
  
"About 30 feet long," I inform him   
  
Ron stands there with his mouth opened and then says, "You mean those snakes are going to be that large??"   
  
"Some day, but not for a very long time. That's what her owner told us," I reply.   
  
"Well, that's good!" he sighs in relief.   
  
We keep walking, and I hope no one recognizes me. I don't want to stand around talking to people now.   
  
"Harry . . . look," Ron states as he points across the street.   
  
+Normal POV+ ( Outside Honeydukes)   
  
Lucius, Draco and Kis walk out of Honeydukes. The boys each had bought large amounts of candy, as did Lucius himself. They stand outside the store.   
  
"Daddy, can I have more of my candy?" Draco pleads.   
  
"No, You must wait until later," Lucius replies, and eats another one of his chocolate frogs.   
  
"Ok," Draco sighs. 'Daddy is eating candy, but he's not letting me. It's not fair' he pouts to himself.   
  
"We are going to eat soon, and I don't want you ruining your appetite, Draco" Lucius states, and then looks around for his nephew.   
  
"Kis.. Kis!" He yells out. His eyes are wide with panic, 'Where did that boy go?'   
  
"Daddy," Draco replies, and points in the direction of Lucius's feet.   
  
"Oh there he is," laughs Lucius, as he looks down at his nephew.   
  
He bends down and picks the half-sleeping child up. Kis mumbles and snuggles against his uncle. "Looks like someone is already sleepy," Lucius states.   
  
"I'm bigger than he is, Daddy and I don't get tired like him either," Draco announces.   
  
"Yes, Draco, you are bigger, but you are also over a year older than Kis," Lucius explains.   
  
"Yeah, but he got tired when we were playing too. and.. and it wasn't even that long," Draco insists.   
  
"Maybe he had been playing before you came," Lucius suggests.   
  
"No. He said he was sleeping before. He just sleeps more than me," Draco says.   
  
"Let's head back and see what your Uncle Sev is doing," Lucius replies and takes hold of Draco's hand   
  
+Normal POV+   
  
Narkis walks down the street with Artemis and Apollo. They had finally bought all the clothing and supplies they need.   
  
"Daddy, why can't I get a broom?" Apollo whines.   
  
"Because first years aren't supposed to have them, dear," Narkis tells his son. Then ruffles the boy's hair.   
  
"That's not fair!" the boy pouts, and kicks at the ground.   
  
"It's one of the rules and we must follow them," Artemis tells her brother.   
  
"It's a stupid rule!" Apollo growls.   
  
Suddenly someone stepped out in front of them causing them to stop. Looking up to see who it was, Narkis glares at the woman, and steps protectively in front of the twins.   
  
"Hello, Narcissa," he growls at his sister.   
  
"Dearest little brother, you don't sound very happy to see me," Narcissa replies smoothly.   
  
"I am your only little brother and No, I am not happy to see you. We are quite busy now and I really don't have time to talk," Narkis states firmly.   
  
"Why, I'm hurt. You don't want to talk to me?" Narcissa asks. Her pout reflecting that of her nephew.   
  
"No, I don't want to talk to you. Now if you will excuse me," Narkis growls, and ushers his children away from her.   
  
"You are so cruel. Here I have lost my dear child because my ex-husband told lies, and now my own dear brother doesn't want to talk to me," Narcissa states, trying to sound distraught and failing badly.   
  
'Damn woman! She's going to keep coming after me. I better play along, and try to find out what she's up to.' Narkis thinks.   
  
Narkis bends down and whispers in his daughter's ear, " Take your brother, and go find your uncle. Tell him I met up with your aunt and I am trying to find out what she is up to. Have him take you all to see Cora, and I will meet you there, if I haven't met up with you all before you leave,"   
  
"All right father," Artemis replies then turned her attention to Narcissa," Nice to see you again, Aunt Narcissa, please excuse us, but Apollo and I have something to do," She states.   
  
"Nice to see you too, dear niece," Narcissa replies.   
  
"Goodbye," Artemis says politely, then walks off, followed closely by Apollo.   
  
"Well, at least I see the boy takes after you…" Narcissa starts to say, when her brother interrupts.   
  
"Lets go somewhere private, and talk," Narkis tells her abruptly.   
  
+Harry's POV+   
  
I look across the street and see my godfather, and Remus standing there. "Come on," I tell Ron, and begin dragging him across the street.   
  
"Hello, Harry," Remus says, and hugs me.   
  
"Hello" I reply, and then go to hug my godfather, but he is laughing too much.   
  
"What are you doing here and why is he laughing so hard?" Ron asks, and gestures toward Sirius.   
  
"He finds the way Lucius Malfoy eats chocolate frogs to be funny for some reason," Remus replies, as he shakes his head.   
  
"He wasn't eating them, he was attacking them," Sirius gasps out.   
  
I start laughing at that and say "Well, maybe he was craving them."   
  
"Are you going to head off to Hogwarts soon?" Ron asks them   
  
"Yes, as soon as we are done shopping. Do you want to come with us?" Remus inquires.   
  
"We came with Professors, Malfoy, Snape, and Delshay," Ron replies.   
  
Sirius stops laughing at this statement and looks shocked. He keeps looking at back and forth at Ron and I.   
  
"Plus Artemis, Apollo, Kis, and Draco," I state.   
  
"Why are you hanging out with them?" Sirius inquires.   
  
"Long story," Ron replies.   
  
"So the two little boys with him were Apollo and Kis then," Remus comments.   
  
"The younger one was Kis, and the older one was Draco," I reply.   
  
"WHAT??" both of them yell.   
  
"Shhh.. I don't want people coming over here," I inform them, as I notice people are beginning to look over at us.   
  
"Like I said, long story. I am sure Dumbledore will fill you in," Ron says.   
  
"Can we talk later tonight?" I ask them.   
  
"Of course," Sirius replies.   
  
+Normal POV+ ( outside Ollivanders)   
  
'I wonder if Lucius ate every chocolate frog in the candy store. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to let him take the boys there. They shouldn't be taking this long.' Severus thinks to himself.   
  
Colin walks over to the professor, and cautiously gets his attention. "Professor?" he says.   
  
"Yes, What is it Mr. Creevey?" demands Severus.   
  
"What is a flashback?" Colin inquires.   
  
"You mean you don't know?" Severus asks   
  
"No," the boy answers softly and looks down at his feet.   
  
"Something triggered the memory of what happened to you. This caused your mind to go back to that point in time, and your body to react to it. This time it caused you to cling to me," the professor states.   
  
"But I don't remember it," Colin replies.   
  
"I assume you have had other times when you didn't remember what happened," Severus replies   
  
"Sure, but I didn't make the connection before. I guess you are correct, sir,"   
  
"Of course I am Mr. Creevey," the professor says.   
  
"Uncle Saaaaaaaavvvvvvvvvvvvvvv!" Draco yells, as he runs toward them.   
  
"Hello Draco. I see you have a lot of candy" Severus says.   
  
"Yes, but daddy said I couldn't eat any more until we ate," the boy pouts.   
  
"Then you can't. We will be eating soon though," Severus informs him.   
  
"We are going to eat with Cora. Daddy said we would eat at the plot," Draco says, as he rocks back and forth on his feet.   
  
"Lovely," Severus mumbles. 'I really wanted to eat by a bunch of dead people.'   
  
"Uncle Sev, where are the snakes?" Draco questions, seeing the snakes weren't where they had left them.   
  
"The snakes are over there," Severus informs him, as he points over to where they are.   
  
"Yeah, I'm going to go get mine," the boy yells, and runs toward them.   
  
"Draco, Do not open that cage up. Where are your father and Kis?" Severus asks.   
  
"I don't know. Daddy doesn't run very fast," the boy replies.   
  
Severus rubs the bridge of his nose, then points to a bench and says "Sit!"   
  
Draco looks at him for a moment, and then sits down. He kicks his legs back and forth and starts mumbling.   
  
"I'll go see where they are, sir," Colin offers.   
  
Severus points to the bench again and says, "Sit down, Mr. Creevey, I don't want you running off. I am sure he will be here soon enough,"   
  
A few minutes later Lucius comes swiftly walking up, carrying Kis. "Draco Lucius Malfoy, don't you ever do that again. I told you to stay with me," Lucius scowls his son.   
  
"But I knew where I was going," the boy replies.   
  
"I don't care. We will discuss your punishment tonight," Lucius informs his son.   
  
"Nooooooooo!" Draco cries, and runs to the snake cage.   
  
"Draco what's wrong?" Lucius asks.   
  
He hands Kis over to Severus, who isn't every happy about it, then picks Draco up. He looks his son over, checking to see if he had somehow injured himself.   
  
"Don't take him away," Draco cries.   
  
"Darling, I am not going to take Arssel away from you as a punishment," Lucius replies.   
  
"No?" the boy asks.   
  
"Of course not. What gave you that idea?" Lucius asks.   
  
"Because you said when I was grounded I couldn't play with anything," Draco informs him.   
  
"Draco, I didn't say you were grounded, and I will not take him away from you," Lucius says.   
  
"Looks like everyone but Professor Narkis" Colin states and points toward the others who were heading toward them.   
  
"Where is your father?" asks Lucius.   
  
Artemis walks away from the others, and gestures for her uncle to follow. She doesn't want Draco to know his mother was near by. Lucius sits his son down, and Draco runs over to see his snake again.   
  
"He ran into Aunt Narcissa . . . I was told to tell you to head on without him. If he didn't return soon. He's trying to find out what's she's up to," Artemis informs him   
  
"Very well. I think it would be a good idea if we left soon. I am sure he will catch up," Lucius replies. 'What does she want now? I gave her money. She's lucky she's not in prison'   
  
Severus and Lucius go off to the side to discuss Narcissa. Harry talks with the twins and Draco, and Ron pulls Colin over to the side to make sure nothing happened to him while he was with Snape.   
  
"Harry.. would you come here pleasssssssse?" Amanu hisses.   
  
"Yessss" Harry replies.   
  
"Pleassse tell that man to calm down," the snake tells the young wizard.   
  
"You want me to tell Professsor Malfoy to calm down?" Harry asks.   
  
"Yessss, pleassse," the snake pleads.   
  
"All right," Harry said, and then walks over towards the two men.   
  
"Excuse me, Professor," Harry interrupts   
  
"Yes?" Professor Malfoy replies.   
  
"Amanu asks me to tell you to calm down. I think he's worried about the baby," Harry informs him.   
  
"All right, thanks," Lucius replies, and then looks over at his lover.   
  
"I think you should calm down then Lucius," Severus starts, "and I believe we should go now,"   
  
"Wait! Daddy is coming," Apollo announces, and runs toward his father.   
  
"Why does Artemis calls him father and Apollo calls him daddy when they are the same age?" Ron asks Harry.   
  
Artemis hears this and walks over to Ron, "He started calling him that after mom died. He also started clinging onto Father more too," Artemis explains.   
  
"Well, that's not very brave," Ron mutters   
  
"Oh believe me, he can be brave when it's needed," Artemis replies, and walked away from them.   
  
+Normal POV+ ( Malfoy family plot)   
  
"Sissssssssssssssyyyyyyyyyyyy," Draco yells as he runs toward his sister's grave.   
  
She hears his call and appears before him. He runs quickly up to her, misjudging how fast he is going and runs right through her.   
  
"Draco! Don't run through your sister," Lucius yells from behind him.   
  
"It's ok father. " Cora laughs.   
  
"Sorry sissy," Draco blushes.   
  
"It's ok little bro," Cora assures him.   
  
"Sissy I have a snake," Draco exclaims as he jumps up and down in front of her.   
  
"Really? That's very nice," Cora replies.   
  
The others walks over toward them.   
  
"Hello Uncle Sev, Harry nice to see you again," Cora welcomes them.   
  
"Hello, Cora nice to see you again," Severus replies.   
  
"Hello again," Harry smiles at her.   
  
Draco is about to tell her about the others, but Cora walks over toward Artemis and studies the girl for a moment. Draco looks sadly over at his sister, and then runs off.   
  
"I am Cora Malfoy, and who might you be?"   
  
"Artemis Delshay," Artemis simply says.   
  
"Oh yes. I played dolls with you when I was younger. I had forgotten,"   
  
Lucius walks over to them, and starts introducing the others. "This is your Uncle Narkis, and your cousins, Apollo and Kis. Over there by Harry is Ron Weasley, and the other boy attempting to hide behind him is Colin Creevey,"   
  
"Nice to meet you all," Cora replies.   
  
"Where did Draco go?" Harry asks.   
  
"He was just here a minute ago," Ron says to him.   
  
"Sssssssshe hurt his feelingsss," Arssel hisses out.   
  
Harry looks at Cora for a moment, and then explains. "His snake said you hurt Draco's feelings,"   
  
"I did?" Cora asks.   
  
"That's what he said," Harry replies.   
  
"I'll go look for him," Lucius tells his daughter.   
  
"No, Father, you stay here and I will go find him. I think I need to talk to him alone. Then I want to talk to you alone, about some things," Cora informs him.   
  
Cora looks for Draco and finally finds him crying under a large tree. She sighs and kneels down beside him.   
  
"What's wrong, little brother?" she asks him.   
  
"I missed you so much, and… and then you didn't even care about my snake, and you left me to go see them, and.. " the boy babbles on.   
  
"Draco I wasn't ignoring you, but it would have been rude of me not to acknowledge them. I was simply greeting them. You wouldn't want me to be rude would you?" she asks.   
  
"No," Draco sniffles.   
  
"You stay here, and I will be right back," she tells him then goes to inform the others that Draco is safe, and she wants to talk to him alone for a while.   
  
She returns and sits next to her little brother again   
  
"Now what do you want to talk about?" she asks.   
  
They talk about the snake, and school, and about how Lucius was eating a lot of chocolate, and acting kinda funny, as Draco put it. After twenty minutes they head back to the others, who have already started eating.   
  
Draco runs over and sat down on his father's lap. Cora knees down beside them, and smiles.   
  
"Did you two have a nice chat?" Lucius asks his daughter.   
  
"Yes, but I need to talk to you now," Cora says.   
  
"Draco, you don't mind if I borrow daddy for a few minutes, do you?" she asks her brother.   
  
"No," Draco replies, and sits on Harry's lap.   
  
"What is it Cora?" Lucius asks his daughter.   
  
"You are going to have a baby, aren't you?"   
  
"Yes, but how did you know?" he replies.   
  
Cora grins. "Draco told me of your odd eating habits and that you were acting funny. Is that all that's bothering you? " She asks.   
  
"No, daughter, we found out something happened to Draco when he was in his second year at school."   
  
"He doesn't remember that does he??" she questions.   
  
"Wait! You know about this?" Lucius asks her.   
  
"Yes. I know about it and that was the last time before he was kidnaped, that I tried to get someone's attention. We tried when he was in first year to tell people about me, but like I said before, no one believed him, and I stopped trying. Then second year that monster hurt him, and I tried to get people's attention but it was too hard," she irritatedly states.   
  
"I am sorry. I wish I had known about you, and could have protected both of you," Lucius murmurs quietly.   
  
"You ARE going to put that monster in prison aren't you? "   
  
"Of course we are, but Draco isn't going to have to testify or anything,"   
  
"I know that and he better not remember anything about this either. It will crush him," Cora informs her father.   
  
"Yes, I am sure it would," Lucius sighed.   
  
"How is Colin doing?" she asks.   
  
"You knew about him too?"   
  
"I knew everything," she informs him.   
  
"Then why didn't you tell me when I was here before?" he snaps.   
  
"Because it wasn't the time. I will help as much as I can now though." she replies.   
  
Harry sits with Draco on his lap, trying to eat. "Draco did you ask Cora what you could get from the manor to remind you of her?" he asks.   
  
"Oh.. I forgot to ask," Draco yells, and runs toward her.   
  
"Sissy..sissy sissy," he yells at her.   
  
Cora looks down at her brother "What.. what what?" she replies.   
  
"I am suppose to ask you if you have something back at Delshay Manor I can have to remind me of you!" he exclaims.   
  
"That's a great idea. Now let me think of something for you," Cora says.   
  
"Draco, did you get into the chocolate?" Lucius asks his overly hyper son.   
  
"Noooooo," Draco replies.   
  
"All right," Lucius laughs   
  
"I know. You can have my blue bunny," Cora states.   
  
"Blue Bunny?" Draco replies.   
  
"It's a stuffed animal. You can hug it for me," Cora replies.   
  
"Wonderful choice. I will retrieve it later. Do you know where it is?" Lucius asks.   
  
"Yes. It's in the red library," she informs him.   
  
"Good. Then I don't have to be there long," Lucius says with a sigh of relief.   
  
Artemis sits eating next to her twin, and watched her youngest brother sleeping. 'I don't think he's been awake since before we came here'   
  
"Apollo has Kis been sleeping this whole time?" Artemis asks.   
  
"He has been sleeping the whole time we have been here. He's usually quite hyper," Apollo replies.   
  
"Father, is Kis sick?" Artemis asks her dad.   
  
"What?" I don't think so, why?" questioned Narkis.   
  
"Because he's been asleep for more than two hours?" Apollo starts.   
  
"I am sure he is just worn out from today," Narkis replies.   
  
Well you should wake him up or he's certainly going to be crabby tonight," Artemis says with a frown.   
  
Narkis laughs then shakes Kis to wake him up.   
  
"Kis, wake up," he says to the boy.   
  
Kis lays there with his eyes closed and doesn't wake at all. Narkis shakes him harder trying to wake him, but the boy remains asleep.   
  
"Lucius!!" Narkis yells at the older man.   
  
"What??" Lucius replies, noting the panic in Narkis's voice.   
  
"I can't wake Kis up!" Narkis exclaims.   
  
tbc 


	30. 30

Title:Deaging Draco   
Status 30/?   
Author: cathankitten   
Email: cathanthekitten@yahoo.co.uk   
Beta: Sandy   
Rating: PG-R   
Pairings: Severus/Lucius, Ron/Harry, ?/Harry, Lockhart/Draco, Lockhart/Colin   
Spoilers:possible 1-4   
Warnings: | Slash| Tort | NC | Mpreg| BDMS| Inc| AU   
Disclaimer:This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
Summary: Draco is deage for a class project which leads to a shocking discovering, and the lives of many people change because of it. This is an AU story, therefore, many of the characters are going to be OOC.   
  
  
  
Lucius and Severus run quickly over to where Narkis and the sleeping boy are. They kneel down next to them and Severus starts looking the boy over. He carefully looks the small child over seeing if he has any bites or other injuries.   
  
"Why isn't he waking up?" Narkis frantically asks, as he tries to shake his son awake.   
  
"I'm trying to find out, " Severus replies calmly, not wanting Narkis to see that he too is worried.   
  
The other children stand around, in shock, wondering what is wrong with Kis. The older ones all want to help, but know they can't Draco doesn't now what's going on, but is scared because the adults are all upset, and panicking. He starts walking over to his dad, but Cora instructs him to stay by her.   
  
"What's wrong with him?" Draco asks.   
  
"We don't know yet. Uncle Sev is trying to find out," Cora replies, as she watches Severus check her cousin over.   
  
"I wish we could do something," Harry says, his voice filled with worry.   
  
"Is he asleep or is there something really wrong with him?" Colin asks nervously.   
  
"I don't know. I hope he's sleeping though. Hey maybe his snake knows," Ron suggests, as he looks at Harry.   
  
"I'll go ask him," Harry says, then runs over to the cage.   
  
"Avanic, Is there ssssomething wrong with Kissss?" Harry asks.   
  
" Sssleeeep he isss in d-d-deep ssssleeep," Avanic informs Harry, from inside the cage.   
  
"You know why he iss ssssleeeping ?"   
  
"Yessss he hassss ssstufff in him ssso he sleeps," Avanic informs him.   
  
" You mean he took ssssome kind of potion. How long has thisss ssstuff been in him?" Harry inquires.   
  
"Sssssince they left th that ssssstore with the cho-cho-colate ssssstuff," Avanic replies   
  
"You should have told me sssssooner," Harry scowls   
  
"I didn't know it wassss import ortant, he's n-not hurtt or sssssick just ssssssleeping. I d-d-ddidn't ssssense any ddanger," replies, then curls himself into a ball, and sighs.   
  
Harry put his hand into the cage and touched the little snake. "All right, I will go inform the adults. Thanks for telling me," Harry says, as he caresses him for a moment.   
  
He walks over to where the three adults are and tell them what Avanic has told him.   
  
"He must have eaten candy that was tampered with. Where did he get it? It must have been outside the shop, or it would have been detected." Lucius remarks, after Harry finishes telling them.   
  
"Is he going to be all right? This isn't going to hurt him is it? He's not in pain, is he?" Narkis asks frantically.   
  
"Avanic said he wasn't in any danger, " Harry calmly informs him.   
  
"We need to get him back to Hogwarts, so Madam Pomfrey can diagnose what potion he has in him. Then I can brew up a potion to counter it's effect." Severus informs the others as he picks Kis up.   
  
Narkis holds on to his youngest son, not wanting anyone else to take care of him.   
  
"Narkis let him take Kis," Lucius says gently, and pulls Narkis away.   
  
"He's going to be all right. Let Severus take him to the infirmary. You need to calm yourself and take care of the twins," he says before pushing the younger man toward the children.   
  
Narkis stops and looks at his youngest son and then at the twins. "You're right, Lucius. If you trust Professor Snape, then so will I." He says, then goes over to comfort Artemis and Apollo.   
  
"You will have to excuse us now, Cora," Lucius says to his daughter.   
  
"I understand Father. I will see you soon. Goodbye everyone." The ghost replies, and disappears.   
  
Severus quickly leaves with the sleeping child, and the others start gathering everything up and prepare to leave.   
  
+Normal POV+ ( The Infirmary at Hogwarts)   
  
Professor Snape carries Kis into the infirmary and places him on the nearest bed. Madame Pomfrey, who had seen them come in, rushes over to check the child over.   
  
"Oh dear! What is wrong with him?" she asks, concernedly.   
  
"He ate chocolate which contained some kind of sleeping potion, but I don't know which one it was," Professor Snape explains   
  
"Let me see what I can find out," she says, and starts scanning him with her wand.   
  
Narkis runs into the room and starts rambling on "What's wrong? Did you find anything out yet? Is he going to be ok?..." he asks, as he rushes over to his youngest son.   
  
Artemis and Apollo run up right next to the father and look with concern at their baby brother. They then look at Madame Pomfrey, both wondering if she has found anything out yet.  
  
"Mr. Delshay, calm yourself, or I am going to have to ask you to leave. I haven't finished examining him yet," she says firmly, and begin looking Kis over again.   
  
Harry, Ron and Colin walk into the room, and over to Artemis and Apollo, "Does she know what it is yet?" Harry asks Artemis.   
  
"No, not yet." Artemis replies.   
  
Madame Pomfrey finishes checking him over and sighs, then looks at Narkis. "There is nothing to worry about, the sleeping potion isn't a dangerous one, He should be awake within a few hours. I want to keep him here though," she explains to him.   
  
"If he's going to be fine why do you want to keep him here then?" Apollo asks.   
  
"Because I don't want anyone who is in this deep of sleep out of the infirmary," explains the med witch.   
  
"Can Father, Apollo, and I stay with him?" Artemis asks softly.   
  
"You may stay with him for a while, but I won't have the infirmary filled with people, and if you start making too much noise then you will have to leave. " Madame Pomfrey says.  
  
"We'll be quiet," Apollo whispers and tugs on his father's sleeve silently informing him that he wants to be picked up.   
  
Narkis bents down and picks up his oldest son, then whispers something into the boy's ear to calm him down.   
  
"Why don't you give him a potion to wake him up?" Artemis asks, as she hugs her father.   
  
"There is no need to. This potion is only temporary, and we don't need to be using potion supplies for something that will only last a few hours more." Madame Pomfrey informs her.   
  
"Now the rest of you will have to leave now . . . Except for you Mr. Creevey," Madame Pomfrey says.   
  
"What? Why do I have to stay?" Colin asks. 'I don't want to be examined. I bet Dumbledore told her about what happened to me, or Snape says I was acting strange today.' He pouts silently.   
  
"Come sit over on this bed, and I will explain why." She replies, as she points to one of the hospital beds.   
  
Colin just looks at her, and starts walking toward the exit. He isn't sick, and didn't want anyone touching or looking at him.   
  
"Colin!" Ron yells from behind him.   
  
Colin stops walking and stand there "What?" he asks without turning around.   
  
Ron goes over and whispers something into the younger boy's ear. Colin nods, then goes over to the bed, and sits down.   
  
"All right, now the rest of you, please leave, and Severus, would you ask Lucius to bring Draco here so I can look him over also, " Madame Pomfrey says.   
  
(Fourth Year dormitory)   
  
Ron sits on his bed with his arms around Harry who is sitting in front of him. " What's wrong?" he asks.   
  
"I'm just worried about Draco and other things," Harry replies, and sighs deeply.   
  
"Why? Draco seems fine, and nothing happened to him today. Kis was the one who ate the chocolate," Ron asks.   
  
"I know that, but I think the chocolate was intended for him. I just have a weird feeling about all this," Harry says his voice full of concern.   
  
"I am sure everything will turn out fine," Ron says trying to reassure his boyfriend, then kisses him softly on the neck.   
  
Ron," Harry says softly.   
  
"Yeah?" Ron asks.   
  
"Do you think we could go see Sirius and Remy now?" Harry questions.   
  
"If you like. I am sure they have finished packing," Ron replies.   
  
"Yeah I think they are. I really want to ask Sirius why I can't stay with him now. I mean I should be able to," Harry remarks.   
  
He stands up and stretches, and fixes his robes before walking toward the door.   
  
'We have got to get some time together soon, or I am going to go crazy' Ron thinks, as he follows behind his boyfriend.   
  
They walk out the door, and down into the common room, where they run into...   
  
tbc 


	31. 31

Title:Deaging Draco   
Status 31/?   
Author: cathankitten   
Email: cathanthekitten@yahoo.co.uk   
Beta: Sandy   
Rating: PG-R   
Pairings: Severus/Lucius, Ron/Harry, ?/Harry, Lockhart/Draco, Lockhart/Colin   
Spoilers:possible 1-4   
Warnings: | Slash| Tort | NC | Mpreg| BDMS| Inc| AU   
Disclaimer:This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
Summary: Draco is deage for a class project which leads to a shocking discovering, and the lives of many people change because of it. This is an AU story, therefore, many of the characters are going to be OOC.   
  
  
  
(Gryffindor Common Room)   
  
"Whoa! Careful Dennis," Harry says, as he steadies himself and the boy.   
  
"Sorry," Dennis replies softly, and looks up at Harry for a moment before looking back down again.   
  
"I something wrong?" Ron asks with concern ' Why am I asking this? Now we are going to have to deal with him, and I am never going to get any time alone with Harry'   
  
"I can't find my brother, someone said they heard he had a kitten, and I didn't get one. I told the others that I was going to hang out with Draco and Kis tomorrow and they said I can't. I said I could, and they laughed at me," Dennis rambles out. Gesturing toward Neville, Dean, and Seamus, who are sitting on one of the couches talking to each other.   
  
"You can hang out with them if you want. I am not sure about getting your own kitten, but I am sure Colin will be happy to let you take care of his anytime. He's in the infirmary now, but should be here soon enough," Harry replies.   
  
"Why.. Is he sick?" Dennis asks, his eyes wide with fear and worry.   
  
"No.. No . . He's not sick. You can talk to him when he gets back. Why don't you go up and wait for him," Ron replies, and ushers the boy toward the first years' dormitory.   
  
"Ron.. Colin isn't going to go to the first year dormitory," Harry tells his boyfriend.   
  
"I know that, Harry. He'll be back down here once he figures that out himself, but we will be gone by then," Ron remarks, and then grins at his boyfriend.   
  
"OK.. Come one we need to get going," Harry laughs.   
  
"Yes.. then we can have some time together," Ron replies.   
  
"After we talk to my godfather, and Remus, and I ask our roommates why they told Dennis he couldn't hang out with Draco and Kis," Harry informs Ron, causing Ron to sigh,   
  
' I might as well give up on us getting any time alone' He groans to himself. ' Harry naked under me...warm, sweet, delicious...'   
  
"Ron.. Ron.," Harry says, snapping his boyfriend out of his daydream.   
  
"What?... Oh!" Ron laughs, then follows Harry who walks over to the couch.   
  
"Hello guys," Harry says, as he stands in front of three of his roommates with his arms folded across his chest.   
  
"Hi, Harry. Is there something wrong?" Neville asks curiously. ' Looks like Harry is mad about something'   
  
"I don't know? Would you mind telling me why you three decided that Dennis couldn't hang out with Draco or Kis?"   
  
"Harry, Dennis is a first year Gryffindor, so it wouldn't be good for him to hang out with Draco because he is Slytherin. He is too old to be hanging out with a couple of seven-year-olds anyway," Seamus stats firmly.   
  
"First off, Draco maybe an honorary Slytherin now, but he is only seven and a half. Kis is not a Slytherin and his brother is one of us, as you well know. Dennis may be a first year here, but he is only about eighteen months older then Draco and about two years older then Kis. Even if he was eleven, you have no right to tell him he can't be friends with either of them," Harry scowls and glares at the three sitting on the couch.   
  
"Wait . ..That would mean that Dennis is only nine. I thought that was just a rumor," Dean replies in shock.   
  
"No, He's really nine. I think you all should tell him you are sorry and that he can be friends with them," Ron put in.   
  
"Now if you will excuse us, we are going somewhere," Harry states then Ron and he walk out of the room leaving the others to deal with what they have done.   
  
==30 minutes later== (Professor Lupus's classroom)   
  
"Harry!" Sirius exclaims when he opens the door and sees his godson. He then pulls Harry into a bear hug.   
  
"Can't breathe," gasps Harry as he tries to get away.   
  
"Let him go," Remus laughs, as he shakes his head back and forth.   
  
"So are you guys all unpacked?" Harry inquires.   
  
"Yes.. Oh come in," Sirius replies.   
  
"So how are you doing?" Remus asks the boys.   
  
"I am fine, sir," Ron replies.   
  
"Please call me Remus for now. I am not going to be officially teaching until Monday," Remus laughs.   
  
"I'm find too," Harry said then turned his attention to his godfather. " Can I talk to you for a few minutes, alone?" he asks.   
  
"Of course," Sirius replies.   
  
They walk away from the others and into the next room, then sit down on a couch.   
  
"Why can't I live with you?" Harry asks as soon as he sits down.   
  
"Harry. We have been over this before. It's too dangerous," Sirius informs him.   
  
"Why? You have been cleared of all charges. There is no reason," Harry replies.   
  
"That is true but there are still people who hate me, and people who are after you. You are safer staying at the Dursleys," Sirius says sadly.   
  
"I am not safer staying there. I want to stay with you," Harry stammers out trying to keep his emotions in check.   
  
"Harry. I am sorry I can't take you," Sirius replies, and attempts to hug the boy.   
  
"Don't touch me! " Harry cries, and scoots away.   
  
"Harry?" his godfather asks puzzled.   
  
"You don't love me.. you don't want me," Harry whispers, stands up, and runs out of the room.   
  
"Harry!" Sirius yells, and runs after him.   
  
Remus and Ron watch a very upset Harry runs past them. Ron takes of after his boyfriend, and Remus stops Sirius so he could find out what happened.   
  
"Harry!... Harry!.. Stop would you stop!" Ron yells as he ran behind him.   
  
Finally Ron catches up with his boyfriend and tackles him onto the ground. Harry screams and tries to get himself out from under him. Ron finally flips him over on his back, and sits on his stomach. He pushes Harry's arms down and tries to calm him down.   
  
"Would you calm down?" he asks as he holds down his struggling boyfriend down.   
  
"No get off me.. get off.. please.. please.," Harry cries, his whole body shaking.   
  
Ron gets off the smaller boy and sits down next too him. He then starts softly talk to him. "I didn't hurt you did I? I was just trying to make you stop running so we could talk,"   
  
Harry sits up and looks over at his boyfriend. "No you startled me and I don't like people holding onto me like that," he replies.   
  
"People holding you down? Who held you down like that, Harry?" the redhead asks.   
  
"No one.. I mean Dudley did before.. " Harry rambles out.   
  
"Oh.. Why did you run out of the room?"   
  
"Because he won't let me live with him. He doesn't love me," cries Harry   
  
Ron pulls his boyfriend into a hug, "You know that's not true, Harry. He loves you very much. You are just safer at the Dursleys,"   
  
"No I am not!" Harry exclaims, as he pushed away from Ron, and scoots back against the wall.   
  
"What's wrong?" Ron asks.   
  
"They hate me, Ron!" Harry yells then calms himself and softly says, "You saw the bars on my window, and look at me. I am smaller then most everyone in our class. Do you think I am this way because they love me?" as he looks into his boyfriend's eyes.   
  
Ron doesn't know what to do or say, he crawls over to Harry and pulls him into a hug. Harry doesn't feel like hugging at first and tries to push Ron away. Finally he gave in and hugs back. They stay there until Harry falls asleep.   
  
"You're not going back to that house again, Harry," Ron whispers to his sleeping boyfriend.   
  
==meanwhile== ( In a room somewhere outside Hogwarts)   
  
You idiot! I gave you the simplest task to do, and you couldn't do it!" Narcissa Malfoy screams.   
  
"I gave the boy the chocolate. You said to give him the chocolate. It's not my fault," the small middle aged man stutters out, as he backs away from the angry witch.   
  
"I told you to lure my son away from his father and then give him the chocolate. Not to give it to him while he was still near his father. You gave it to my nephew anyway.' She hisses out, then curses him.   
  
"I don't see why. . ." he begins.   
  
"Silence!!" Narcissa roars out, then calmly adds, "I am thinking."   
  
"I am going to have to figure out another way to get a hold of Draco. Lucius thinks he can destroy my life and get away with it. Well he can't and I will take away everything he loves, starting with his precious son," she says out loud to herself, not paying any attention to the man who is still groveling on the floor.   
  
tbc 


	32. 32

Title:Deaging Draco   
Status 32/?   
Author: cathankitten   
Email: cathanthekitten@yahoo.co.uk   
Beta: Sandy   
Rating: PG-R   
Pairings: Severus/Lucius, Ron/Harry, ?/Harry, Lockhart/Draco, Lockhart/Colin   
Spoilers:possible 1-4   
Warnings: | Slash| Tort | NC | Mpreg| BDMS| Inc| AU   
Disclaimer:This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
Summary: Draco is deage for a class project which leads to a shocking discovering, and the lives of many people change because of it. This is an AU story, therefore, many of the characters are going to be OOC.   
  
  
  
=== Later that evening === +Normal POV+ ( 4th year dormitory)   
  
Ron is on his bed laying on his stomach, his head resting on his upraised arm, so he can look at his boyfriend. Harry, who is laying on his back beside him, is talking randomly about things that had happened in the last few weeks.   
  
They had drawn the curtains around the bed, and Ron had cast a silencing charm. Harry didn't want to disturb the others who were currently sleeping. There is a light at the top of the bed, so they could see each other, but it isn't overly bright.   
  
Ron pushes himself up to a kneeling position, but still keeps his eyes on Harry. The other boy doesn't even notice that Ron has moved at all. He kept talking and it doesn't seem like he is going to stop any time soon.   
  
"...and I don't know what's going on with Draco's mo.." Harry says, but is stopped by Ron who starts kissing him. His eyes widen with shock of a moment, before closing and he starts returning the redhead's efforts.   
  
"Mmmm, more," Harry pleads, when Ron finishes the kiss. "You sure you want more, or do you want to continue talking about things that have happened?" Ron asks, as he runs his hand down his boyfriend's chest.   
  
"Done.. kiss me more," Harry begs, as he looks up with hungry eyes at his boyfriend.   
  
Ron grabs Harry's shoulders and pulls him up so he is sitting. Then he spreads his dark-haired companion's legs so he can get between them, rearranging himself so he is sitting with his legs under the smaller boy's, and facing him. He returns to the pleasure of kissing his boyfriend again.   
  
Kissing passionately, they explored each other's mouths. Harry starts to lie back down, but Ron tugs at him to keep him upright.   
  
"Don't lay down yet," Ron requests softly, then starts running his hand through Harry's hair, and gives him another quick kiss.   
  
"Ron.. I want.. I.. can we.." Harry rambles out. "Can we what, Harry?" Ron asks, then pulls his legs out from under Harry's, and knells in front of him. Sitting back down, his legs bent at the knees and his feet out to his sides near his thighs.   
  
"Uh.. have sex?" Harry asks, his voice sounding unsure, and a bit embarrassed.   
  
"Of course, if you want to. I told you before we don't have to do anything until you are ready."   
  
"I… umm, think I am ready."   
  
"You think you are? Harry this is something you have to be sure about." Ron tells him very seriously, then studies the smaller boy's face to determine how he is feeling about this.   
  
Harry sucks on his lower lip and bit down on it as he thought for a few moments, "Yes. I am sure," he then whispered.   
  
"All right, but if you want to stop at any time, we can," Ron tells him, as he starts to slowly unbutton Harry's dark green pajama top.   
  
:::: Deleted scene:::::   
  
"That is wonderful, Top-cat," Harry whispers.   
  
"Yes you were wonderful, Kitten," Ron replies, as he pulls the sweaty hair that is sticking to Harry's face away from the dark-haired boy's eyes.   
  
"I didn't think it is going to be like that. We have to do that again, Ron." Harry informs his boyfriend.   
  
"Of course, my love, but not tonight. You wore me out," Ron says with a laugh.   
  
"I don't think I can sleep now. I am too hot and sweaty," Harry informed the other, "Oh, and sticky." He adds with a grin.   
  
"Then I believe it's time we took advantage of your Invisibility Cloak, and headed to the showers." Ron replies.   
  
He then takes his wand, removes the silencing charm, pulls open his bed curtain, and stands up. Harry follows, grabs his invisibility cloak, and they both head out of the dorm.   
  
tbc 


	33. 33

Title:Deaging Draco   
Status 33/?   
Author: cathankitten   
Email: cathanthekitten@yahoo.co.uk   
Beta: Sandy   
Rating: PG-R   
Pairings: Severus/Lucius, Ron/Harry, ?/Harry, Lockhart/Draco, Lockhart/Colin   
Spoilers:possible 1-4   
Warnings: | Slash| Tort | NC | Mpreg| BDMS| Inc| AU   
Disclaimer:This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
Summary: Draco is deage for a class project which leads to a shocking discovering, and the lives of many people change because of it. This is an AU story, therefore, many of the characters are going to be OOC.   
  
  
  
+Severus's pov+ (Lucius's chambers)   
  
I finally get some time alone with Lucius and that snake has to act all protective now. It's not like I am going to hurt my unborn child, but he has to lie on Lucius's stomach and hiss at me. Of course I can't cast any spells on it. Lucius would not like that at all, and he is getting moodier each day. I don't know how I am going to stand this much longer.   
  
"I am not going to hurt the baby" I inform the snake.   
  
"Severus, It's his job to protect the baby. He doesn't mean anything by it. You also look mad, so I can see why he is being cautious," Lucius informs me, then laughs.   
  
"I am not mad Lucius; I am however very irritated about him being on your stomach," I reply.   
  
"Sorry, Sev, but I don't think I can get him to move right now. " He replies, and looks hopelessly at me.   
  
"I hope he doesn't intend to do that all the time. I will have to have Potter talk to him, and tell him that he simply cannot keep me away from you. He obvously doesn't understand English very well," I say forcefully as I glare at Amanu. He stretches up, and hisses loadly at me.   
  
+Amanu's pov+   
  
Ssssilly greasssy haired man. I know Englissssh quite well," I hisses loadly at him.   
  
He ssstandsss beside the bed glaring at me; he wantssss me to let him near Luciussss, but I am not going to now. I know he issss not an evil persssson and will not harm the baby intentionally, but he issss giving off vibessss that the baby will sssenssse, and will caussse it to become upssset. Luicusss isss very upsset now, and the combination of both the child'ss parentss upsset near iss not the bessst. I wisssh I could explain that to him.   
  
"You sssshould leave, and come back later," I inform him. I really don't know why I am even talking to thisss human. It's not like he can understand me or anything.   
  
I sssstretch myself up more and sssstart sssswaying back and forth. Mother told me that this makessss humanssss back away from you. Sssseverusss isn't doing that though; he issss just glaring at me and talking to Luciussss. Maybe I am getting this wrong or ssssomething. I will have to talk to ssssome of the other sssnakesss here about thisss later. I am going to try one more time to get him to leave.   
  
I ssstretch again and hisss loudly.   
  
"That's it. I am going to go find Potter, so he can talk some sense into that snake!" The man snapsss and ssstorms out of the room.   
  
" I don't know why you wouldn't let him near me or the baby, but I hope you don't do this often. Severus is my lover, and the father of this child. So I would really like it if you wouldn't keep him away from us." Lucius informssss me.   
  
I turn towards him and hiss out softly, " I am trying to protect the baby." He looks puzzedly at me, and sssighsss.   
  
"We will just have to wait tell Harry comes and tells us why you are doing this." Hhe sssaysss.   
  
+Normal pov +( Near Gryffindortower)   
  
Ron and Harry have just arrived back at the tower, and taken off the invisible cloak. There is no reason for them to have it on now, as no one is around to catch them out of the dorm.   
  
" That was the best shower I have ever taken, Ron" Harry says with a laugh.   
  
" I know, Kitten, I was thinking the same thing, " replies the redheaded boy.   
  
"I wonder if Colin is still in the hospital, and if Kis has woken up yet."   
  
"I don't know, but we better get to bed now, or we are both going to sleep all day." Laughs Ron.   
  
"Mr. Potter," Professor Snape says as he approaches them.   
  
Both boys open their eyes wide and turn toward the professor.   
  
"We were just . . . " Ron babbles out.   
  
" I don't care why you are out of the dorm after hours, Weasley." The professor informs him.   
  
"Harry, He must have a spell cast on him. He doesn't care that we are out of the dorm," Ron utters in shock.   
  
"Wrong, Weasley, I do care that you are out of your dorm, and I am taking away 10 house points each. Now get to your dorm room." Professor Snape says.   
  
"Not you Potter, I need you to come with me now," he informs Harry.   
  
Harry turns toward Ron and says, " I'll be back soon," the turns toward Professor Snape and asks," Why do you need me to come with you?"   
  
"I need you to talk to Amanu. He won't let me near, Lucius." The professor replies.   
  
"Okay, sir," Harry replies and follows Professor Snape.   
  
' I wonder why he isn't letting him, near him' he thinks as they walk toward Lucius's chambers.   
  
(Lucius's chambers, a few minutes later.)   
  
"Oh, Severus, You have returned, and brought Mr. Potter with you," Lucius says, with a smile.   
  
"Yes now we can get to the bottom of this. All-right, Potter, talk to that snake, and find out why he isn't letting me near Lucius." Severus demands.   
  
"Hello, Amanu," Harry says softly to the little snake.   
  
"Hello, Harry," Amanu replies, " You are going to asssk me why I am not letting, Ssseverusss near the baby."   
  
"Yes, How did you know that?" inquires Harry.   
  
"Becaussse the sssilly greasssy haired man ssssaid that he was going to go get you before he left. He doesssn't seem to think I can understand English." Amanu informs him.  
  
Harry laughs at this and asks, " Why aren't you?"   
  
"Becaussse of everything that happened today, he is giving of a very negative vibe. The baby can sssenssse thisssss, and they can hurt it. That'ss why I don't want him near him now. I will let him later after he calmsss down. The baby has enough to deal with, as Luciusss is very upset at this time alssssssso." Amanu informs Harry.   
  
"But wouldn't it be better for Professsssor Malfoy to have hissss lover near him?" Harry asks " I can't believe I just called Professor Snape someone's lover' he groans silently to himself.   
  
" I thought of that, but he's just too negative. You can tell him why I am doing this,and that I am not angry at him?" The snake inquires.   
  
"Yes, I will tell him, " Harry replies   
  
"Thanksssss," the little snake hisses, and then curls into a ball, on Lucius's stomach.   
  
Harry says, " Welcome," and then turns his attention toward the professors.   
  
"He says you are giving off vibes that are too negative, and if you go near the baby it will hurt him now. He will let you near Professor Malfoy, and the baby as soon as you calm down emotionally," Harry informs the professor.   
  
Professor Snape raises his eyebrow and looks toward the snake, " Very well if he thinks I am too negative to be near the them now, then I will leave for now," he says irritatedly.   
  
"I am sure he's only doing what his best for the baby. I am sure you will be able to come near me tomorrow, love," Lucius says to Severus.   
  
He then turns towards Harry and asks, " Can he sense everything that the baby is feeling, and other things?"   
  
"I am sure he can sense what the baby is feeling, but what do you mean by other things?" Harry asks.   
  
"I ment can he tell if the baby is a boy or a girl? I am not that far along, and am not sure if anyone could tell that. I was wondering if he was able to." Lucius replied as he rubbed his stomach.   
  
"Amanu, Do you know if the baby isss male of remale? " Harry asks.   
  
"Yesssss," the snake replies.   
  
"He says he does," Harry informs the others.   
  
"Do you want to know what our child is? " Severus asks his partner.   
  
Lucius looks at Severus, smiles, and says...   
  
tbc 


	34. 34

Title:De-Aging Draco   
Status 34/?   
Author: cathankitten   
Email: cathanthekitten@yahoo.co.uk Beta: Sandy   
Rating: PG-NC17   
Pairings: Severus/Lucius, Ron/Harry, ?/Harry, Lockhart/Draco, Lockhart/Colin Spoilers:possible 1-4   
Warnings: | Slash| Tort | NC | Mpreg| BDMS| Inc| AU   
Disclaimer:This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
Summary: Draco is de-aged for a class project which leads to a shocking discovering, and the lives of many people change because of it. This is an AU story, therefore, many of the characters are going to be OOC.   
  


+Normal POV+ 

Lucius looks at Severus, smiles and says, " I would rather wait until our child is born to find out." Severus nods in agreement. He was hoping that Lucius wanted to wait because he wanted to wait himself. This was going to be his first child and he wanted to be surprised about the child's gender. 

"Very well, Potter, you may go now," Severus informs the young wizard. 

Harry says goodby to everyone and heads quickly out of the room. 'That was really weird' he mentally notes as he walks out the door. 

"I am going to retire now. I will see you again in the morning. Hopefully by then Amanu will let me come near you, " Severus informs his lover, and gives the little snake who is curled up on Lucius's stomach an irritated look. 

"I am sure he will. You know he's only trying to protect our child," Lucius sighs. And looks over sympathetically at his lover. 

"Yes I know," Severus replies and heads off to his own chambers. ' Overprotective snakes' he grumbles to himself. 

(Gryffindor 4th year Dormitory) 

Harry arrives at his dorm a few minutes later and finds Ron is still up waiting for him. The redhead looks over at him and looks at him curiously. Harry walks over and hugs him. 

"What's wrong?" Ron inquires. Thinking that something bad happened when he was with Snape. 

"Nothing is wrong, Ron. I just wanted a hug," Harry replies. 

Ron smiles and asks " So what did Snape want?" 

"He wanted me to ask Amanu why he wouldn't let him near Professor Malfoy, " Harry laughs. 

"Well I wouldn't let Snape near anyone. The idea that those two are together is just weird anyway," Ron replies and shakes his head in disgust. 

"They aren't that bad, Ron," Harry informs him, and pulls away from the embrace. 

"If you say so, Kitten," The redhead laughs. 

"I wonder if Kis is awake yet." Harry wonders out loud. 

"He shouldn't wake up until the morning. His family is staying with him for tonight, so he should be find. A lot of strange things happen to that family," Ron replies. 

"Have you talked to Colin since he came back from the infirmary?" Harry asks. 

"You just missed him actually. We talked about five minutes before you arrived." Ron informs him. 

"Was he ok?" Harry asks. 

"Yes he was fine. Said that it had something to do with the upcoming trial. He needed to be examined," Ron replies. 

"That doesn't sound fun at all. You are sure he is all right?" Harry questions.' I wouldn't be all right after something like that.' 

"He said he was fine, Harry. Now can we go to bed." Ron asks. 

"All right, but I am sleeping in your bed, " Harry states as he walks toward his boyfriend's bed. 

"I am not arguing with you, Kitten. We are going to sleep though." Ron laughs. 

"But we don't have classes tomorrow," Harry smirks, and winks at his boyfriend. 

"You are wicked, " Ron replies seductively and advances toward his boyfriend. 

(Gryffindor 3th year Dormitory) 

Colin lays in his bed twisting and turning caught in a nightmare about what happened his first year at Hogwarts. :: 

_ Nightmare/ Flashback to first year:: _

_ Colin held his breathe and walked into Professor Lockart's for another detention. He was shocked to discover that someone other then the professor was in the room. _

'Great just what I need detention with Malfoy. I wonder why he has detention the same time as me. It's not like we did anything wrong together, so why is he here at the same time? Well at least Lockhart isn't going to do anything with him in the room," Colin thought to himself as he looked over at Draco, who was staring out the window. 

The blond Slytherin got up off his chair and stormed over toward him "What are you doing here?" he inquired as Colin backed up slightly and replied "I have detention now. What are you doing here?" 

"Detention. I know you, you are that creepy kid who's always running around chasing Potter with that camera of yours." Draco smirked. 

"My name is Creevey not creepy," Colin stated defensively. 

"Sure so where is your camera? I am sure Lockart would love for you to snap a few pictures of him." Draco replied sarcastically. 

"He told me not to bring my camera with me when I come to detentions," Colin whispered and looked over at Draco who looked shocked and was about to say something. 

"Well it looks like my two favorite students are here," Lockart said seductively and stood in the doorway smirking. 

He walked into the room and cast a silencing spell like he always did during these detentions. Draco let out a small yelp when the professor picked him up and sat him down on the table and gasped out as Lockart opened his robe and started unbuttoning his shirt. Colin stood near by with A shocked and scared look on his face. He watched them and became more and more frightened. 

'I should have guessed he wasn't going to leave me alone.' He cried silently to himself. 

"Did you think you were safe because he was here?" Lockart asked him and gestured toward Colin 

Draco glared at him for a moment then nodded his head yes. This caused Lockart to laugh hysterically at him before pulling him into a bruising kiss. 

"Silly little boys you are. I had this planned out," Lockart informed them. 

He stepped away from Draco and walked over toward Colin. The small boy shook when he was picked up off the ground and carried over to a chair. Looking over he saw that Draco was watching them. Lockart placed him on the ground in front of the chair and started undressing him. 

"Now first we must deal with your punishment. Then we can move onto more important things," Lockart smirked out at the frightened first year boy. " And you better not get off of that table or I will have to severally punish you as well," he stated to Draco. 

Lockart slowly undressing Colin rubbing and kissing him as he did so. 

"Why do you always have to be bad during my classes? You know how I hate to punish you?" he asked 

' I didn't do anything wrong and class!' Colin silently screamed in his head, but didn't say anything to the man who was about to hurt him. 

Colin just waited for what was going to come next. It was always the same. Lockart would lay him across his lap and spank him. Then he would kiss him and start fondling him, and finally he would rape him. After that was over, he would cast a few spells to cover up what he had done and send him on his way. 

Lockart finished stripping Colin and roughly pulled him over his lap. He started beat his butt hard and fast.Colin laid there and cried as loud has he could. He knew that this wouldn't help as Lockhart already cast a charm around the room so no one would hear what was going on. The small boy couldn't help it though. He turned his head and looked over to see what Draco was doing. His eyes were filled with teases so it was difficult to see, but he saw that the other boy was as scared as he was. Finally after what seemed like hours to Colin the beating was over. Lockhart pulled him up and started kissing him. Colin didn't struggle or try to get away, after having done this ten times before he knew it would be no use. He just sat there and let it all happen. There wasn't anything he could do about it anyway. 

"We are going to do something new today. Since I have both of you here," Lockhart said as he stroked Colin. 

Colin looked over at Draco who was still sitting over on the table asking him silently for help, but knowing that Draco really was in the same boat as him. Lockhart picked him up and carried him over to where Draco was sitting and stood him up in front of him. The two boys looked at each other both crying and breathing hard. 

"Now I want you two to play with each other. Don't worry I will tell you step by step what I want you to do, and you better do what I tell you, or you will be in serious trouble. We wouldn't want you to get expelled or anything, " Lockhart said then started to laugh 

. :: End of Nightmare/ Flashback to first year:: 

Colin wakes up from his nightmare gasping for air but he can't seem to get a full breath. He is soaking wet from sweat and shakes with fright. Still, frightened by what he dreamt about he doesn't want to go back to sleep, so he climbs and of bed and with shaking legs walks out of the door room. He goes into the common room and sits on the couch there for a minute trying to collect his thoughts and think about other things. He decides that he needs to walk it off so heads out of the tower. He walks around a few minutes and starts to calm down a bit, but then he hears something and it startles him so he starts running. To upset and scared to make a rational judgment about what he's doing he runs blindly down the halls of the school. Finally after running for a few minutes he ends up running right into someone. 

"What are you doing out of bed?" the person asks as he looks at the hysterical boy in front of him. Colin looks up at the person and starts screeching. 

tbc 


	35. 35

Title:De-Aging Draco   
Status 35/?   
Author: cathankitten   
Email: cathanthekitten@yahoo.co.uk Beta: *none yet*   
Rating: PG-R   
Pairings: Severus/Lucius, Ron/Harry, ?/Harry, Lockhart/Draco, Lockhart/Colin Spoilers:possible 1-4   
Warnings: | Slash| Tort | NC | Mpreg| BDMS| Inc| AU   
Disclaimer:This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
Summary: Draco is de-aged for a class project which leads to a shocking discovering, and the lives of many people change because of it. This is an AU story, therefore, many of the characters are going to be OOC.   
  


+Normal POV+ 

"What are you doing out of bed?" the person asks as he looks at the hysterical boy in front of him. Colin looks up at the person and starts screeching. 

Professor Snape quickly grabs the screeching Gryffindor and holds tightly onto the struggling boy. He reaches into his robe and grabs a Dreamless-sleep potion and forces the boy to drink it. After a few minutes Colin falls limp and the professor catches him. ' This was not what I had planned on doing tonight,' he growls to himself as he carries Colin back to his chambers. 

"What are you doing?" Professor McGonagall 

"I am taking Mr. Creevey here back to my chambers so that I can attend to him." Snape informs the other professor before walking off toward his chambers. Knowing that McGonagall is head off to inform the head master of this. 

~ Next Morning ~ (Professor Malfoy's chambers) 

Severus, Lucius, and Narkis sit in Lucius's den discussing the events of the day before. Madame Pomfrey released Kis into his father's care and Narkis was more then happy to take his youngest child out of the infirmary. Though the child was still asleep all, the test showed that he would wake up soon and feel no ill effect from the potion. 

"I don't know why you just didn't take that boy to the infirmary, Severus." Lucius says. 

"Because I want to make sure he is looked after. You know he is the only one who can tell what Lockhart did to Draco," Severus replies. 

"It doesn't look good having him in your chambers. Someone could say that you did something to him yourself. And I am that sure Dumbledore isn't going to be pleased when he finds out about it." 

"Lucius, I am sure Dumbledore already is fully aware about him being in my chambers already.Madame Pomfrey has enough students to take care of now and this isn't the first time I have had a student in my chambers to look after for medical reasons." 

"Can we discuss what happened to my son?" Narkis asks irritatedly. 

"Yes, of course we are Narkis," Lucius informs the younger wizard. 

"We know that Narcissa was trying to get a hold of Draco, for some reason, but we don't know why." Severus states 

"Of course we do. She was going to kill him," Lucius growls and slams his fist on the table, causing Amanu to hiss. 

"Lucius calm yourself," Severus demands. 

"Calm myself? You want me to calm myself?" Lucius asks his voice full of irritation. 

Severus is about to reply when he is interrupted " Morning, daddy," Kis whispers, as he wakes up. 

"Morning," Narkis replies as he pulls his son onto his lap. 

The small boy looks around the room wondering why he is in his Uncle's den and how he ended up sleeping on the couch there. The last thing he remembers was eating chocolate outside the shop. 

"Morning Kis. How are you feeling?" Narkis inquires. He pulls the half-sleeping child onto his lap and hugs him tightly. 

"My head hurts, daddy. How did I get here?" Kis replies. 

"You ate some chocolate, which contained a sleeping potion" his father informs him. 

"Why did it have a sleeping potion?" the small boy asks. 

"I don't know, little one." Narkis tells him. 

Kis rubs his head and looks around for his snake. He calls out to him and Avanic slithers over and wraps himself around his master's wrist. He begins to hiss softly at him in an attempt to calm him down. 

"The ss ss ssleeping potion hasssn't fully wo-wo-wore off yet" Avanic hisses out to Amanu. 

"Your little one isss going to be fine, don't worry about it, little brother," Amanu hisses back reasuringly. 

"I am not wo-wo-rry I am conssured. I don't know why you call me little brother as we were both born on the sssame ddday," Avanic whines. 

"Becaussse you are ssssmaller then I and you where born seventeen hours after I was, Avanic Or would you perfer that I call you my baby brother. I could sssstart doing that, you being the youngessst in the family and all" the slightly older snake replies. 

"N-no don tt you ss sstart that too. Arssssssssssssel alreaddy callss me that. I am not that much smaller then either of you," the smaller snake hisses angrily. 

" Don't usse that tone of voice with me missster or I will sssspank you!" Amanu hisses out. 

"What are yo-o-u tttttalking about?" 

" I have no clue. I heard on of the humans tell his son that when he sounded much as you just did." 

"Well if you ddddon't know what it is, then ww why in the worrrrld are you sssay ing you are going to do it t-to me?" 

"I don't know it sounded good when I thought about it before." 

" Oh all right. Isss the bbbaby okay?" 

"Yesss quit content at the moment" 

"I think Amanu and Arkis are arguing," Lucius says as he watches the two snakes hissing back and forth at each other. 

"I wonderful just what we need arguing snakes," Severus moans. 

Lucius looks over at his lover and give and sighs ' Sev isn't in a good mood this morning.' He sighs to himself. Then gets up and starts walking toward the door. 

"And were are you going? We are supposed to be discussing what to do about Narcissa and dealing with Lockhart now." Severus demands. 

"I don't have to inform you where I am going Severus Snape. But if you must know. I am going to go use the toilet, then check and see if Draco has woken up yet, " Lucius snarls out before storming out of the room 

"Well that was a very nice scene," Narkis remarks. 

"It's hormones," Severus states before walking out after Lucius. 

(Draco 's chambers) 

Draco wakes up and quickly gets dressed. His dad told him that he could see his cousin in the morning and he rushes to get dressed. 

"We have to hurry, " he tells his snake. 

He walks out and into the hallway where he spies his father arguing with his Uncle Sev. He quickly ducks back into his room and listens to them. 

"Lucius you shouldn't get so stressed out. It's not good for the baby," he hears his uncle say. 

"Baby?" Draco whispers. 

"Sev this might be the first time I have ever been pregnant but I can assure you that me being upset once in a while isn't going to harm our child." 

"Daddy is going to have a baby?" Draco gasps out. 

"Lucius I know that but with all the problems going on now and everything that is happening with Draco. I am worried about you," Severus sighs. 

"Daddy is having a baby and he didn't tell me. I am causing problems too. Uncle Sev just said so, I'll go talk to sissy now. She will know what to do. Sissy said that I could always come talk to her," Draco cries out at Arsel. 

He walks back into his room and grabs his stuffed dragon. Then heads back toward the door. Watching again until he sees that his father and Uncle Sev have left the hallway he heads out the Door. Ariel sends a mental warning to his brothers telling them what Draco has just told him and is thankful that Draco has at least mention what his plans are. 

' I don't think he is going to make it out of this school, but just incase I hope my brothers get a hold of the one who knows snakes speak' he sighs to himself. 

tbc 

  



	36. 36

Title:De-Aging Draco  
Status 36/?  
Author: cathankitten  
Email: Beta: none yet  
Rating: PG-R  
Pairings: Severus/Lucius, Ron/Harry, ?/Harry, Lockhart/Draco, Lockhart/Colin Spoilers:possible 1-4  
Warnings: Slash Tort NC Mpreg BDSM IncPed AU  
Disclaimer:This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
Summary: Draco is de-aged for a class project which leads to a shocking discovering, and the lives of many people change because of it. This is an AU story, therefore, many of the characters are going to be OOC.

Normal POV

Draco runs blindly down the hallway. his face reddened and wet from his tears. He doesn't take notice of anyone or anything that he passes. He only thoughts are about talking to his sister now, and nothing is going to stop him. The few students he passes notice him but don't follow or as him what's wrong.

'I am going to have a ssssplitting headache here. I do whisssssssssh he would sssstop running and ssswinging hisss arms sssoooo much. It's difficult to ssssend messssagesss and figure out where we are too.' Arsel says silently as he in flung unceremoniously back and forth.

Draco finally reaches the door to the outside and pushed it open. The small boy looks left and right a few times trying to decide which way to go, then decides to head left. He first unwraps Arsel from around his arm and places him safely inside his shirt pocket, and buttons it up.

"I'm going to go talk to sissy. Don't want to be a bother. Sissy will know what to do," he snuffles out. The small blond makes it a few meters, before he trips and falls forward, causing Arsel to be knocked out. Draco quickly sits up and begins to stand when someone grabs a hold our him.

(Professor Malfoy's Chambers)

Lucius finishes washing up and heads to Draco's sleeping chamber to get him. Before returning to the den, where Severus, Narkis, and Kis are. He notices that Amanu is hissing very loudly..

Thinking the reason is because he is distressed, he mentally tries to calm down. He enters his son's bedroom and looks around for him, but doesn't find him. Figuring that the boy had gone to the room with the others already he heads there. A few minutes later he walks into the sitting room and sees that Draco isn't there.

"Did Draco come in here?" he asks.

"No. Isn't he still in his room?" Severus replies

"I just checked. He's not in there."

"Well he has to be around here somewhere. And would you two make those snakes of yours stop hissing so loudly?"

"Daddy, I think Avanic is upset about something." Kis informs his father, as he pets his snake.

"Yes he and Amanu both seem to be upset," his father replies.

Severus walks over towards them and hisses a breath out then says "We have to find Draco. We don't have time to deal with such insignificant things as upset snakes. These things are more annoying then they are good." pointing at Amanu as he does do.

Avanic reaches up and strikes the potion professor finger. " Stupid, stupid human. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have know why Kis was sleeping before. And if you weren't so selfish you would realise we are trying to tell you where the child is." he hisses out angrily as his upper body sways back and forth.

Amanu unwinds himself from Lucius's arm and slithers over to his brother.

(Gryffindor 4th Dormitory)

Harry is laying on his stomach half asleep and is in no hurry to get up to go eat breakfast. Ron, who had slept next to him the night before, looks over at him and grins. He puts his right arm into the air, then swat his boyfriend hard on the butt. Harry lets out a yipe, props himself up on his elbows, turns around, and asks "What was that for?"

( Deleted sex scene)

Suddenly Harry's bed curtain is pulled open " Harry you will never guess what...hap.." Neville says.

"Urgh!!" Ron roars and collapses on Harry.

"Perfect timing, Nev" Harry pants out.

"Sorry I didn't know Ron was.. and you were.. "Neville squeaks out.

"Well you do now," Ron replies, before roughly closing the curtain again.

"He just had to do that then," Harry states irritatedly.

"We better go see what's up. It's not like we are going to be able to do anything now anyway." Ron replied, then kisses Harry softly.

"Sorry," Harry sighs.

"Not your fault, Kitten. Tonight we are putting up a wall around this bloody bed, though"

A few minutes later Ron and Harry emerge from the bed and walk over to Neville, who is now looking rather embarrassed.

"So what is so important that you had to disturb me in my bed?" Harry asks.

"I'm really sorry about that guys," Neville apologises.

"We know, Nev. Now what did you want to tell Harry?" Ron asks.

"I heard from one of the Derek, that somehow Lockhart's memory has returned," he replied.

"WHAT??" Harry and Ron both yell.

Neville jumps back and looks at them puzzledly for a few then says." I said I heard from Derek, that somehow Lockhart's memory has returned."

"When did you hear this?" Harry asks

"Just before I came up to tell you."

"Do you know if it's true, or just a rumour?" questions Ron.

"Well the way the girls around here are acting. I guess it's true."

"Tell me they didn't let him out of the hospital," Harry pleads.

"I think they let him go." Neville informs him.

"Come on," Ron demands as he grabs Harry's arm and pulls him out of the room.

"Hey! Where are you guys going?" Neville asks.

"To talk to someone. We will see you later Nev." Ron yells back at him.

A few minutes Later (Professor Malfoy's Chambers)

Ron and Harry run up the the chamber door and Ron knocks. A minute later Professor Delshay opens the door and lets the two boys, who are trying to catch their breathes in.

"Potter, Weasley, What are you two doing here, in your pyjama's ? Surely nothing is so important that you didn't have time to change, is it? " Professor Snape asks.

"Lockhart has his memories, and he's out," Harry informs him.

"WHAT?" Professor's Malfoy and Snape yell.

"We have to find Draco, Now!" Lucius states.

"Draco's missing?" Ron asks.

"Yes," Lucius replies.

Harry.. Harry.. We know were he wassssssss headed Amanu hisses frantically

Harry runs over to were the two snakes are and asks "You do?"

Sssssssssstupid ssssssssssstupid h-hu uman here doessssn't wa-ant to la-la-lisssssssssten to mee-eeeee Avanic informs him as he continues to move back and forth and hiss angrily at the Potions professor.

Ssssssssssssssssssssstop that Amanu demands and bops his brother on the head with his tail, causing the other snake to slither down and curl into the ball. Snape takes this opportunity to move away from the snakes and over to comfort his lover.

We resssserved a messssage from our brother telling us that Draco was going to go ssssee hisssssss ssisssster. He found out a bout the baby and.. He informs Harry

Idiot human sssssaid the problemsss around here were Draco's fault. Avanic

He did not ssssssay that. He ssssaid that Draco thought that's what Professssssssssor Ssssnape meant. Amanu informs Harry.

Do you know were they are now? Harry asks

Last time we reccceived anything. Arsel ssssaid they were just outssssside of the sssssschool building

"What is it, Potter? What are they saying" Snape demands

"They said that Draco found out about the baby, became upset, and ran off to see Cora," Harry informs everyone.

"How do they know that?" Ron asks.

"The are telepathic, Ron. Arsel told them," Harry tells his confused boyfriend.

"Enough talking we have to find my son, before that monster does," Lucius states before storming out of the room.

Harry picks up Amanu and runs after the professor. The other follow quickly after that.

tbc 


	37. 37

Title:De-Aging Draco  
Status 37?  
Author: cathankitten  
Email: Beta: none yet  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairings: Severus/Lucius, Ron/Harry?/Harry, Lockhart/Draco, Lockhart/Colin Spoilers:possible 1-4  
Warnings: Slash Tort NC Mpreg BDSM IncPed AU  
Disclaimer:This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
Summary: Draco is de-aged for a class project which leads to a shocking discovering, and the lives of many people change because of it. This is an AU story, therefore, many of the characters are going to be OOC.

+Normal POV+ ( The Ground of Hogwarts)

Arsel wakes up and lets out a hiss of pain because his head is throbbing, and he is quite dizzy. He regains his composure and looks around for Draco. He realizes that the boy is not near by and attempts to sense where the boy is. He trying several times with no luck before he hisses angrily and contacts his brother again, and informs them where he is at. They reply and Amanu tells him that he and some of the humans will be there as soon as they can.

Amanu and the other arrive about 15 minutes later and Harry picks up the injured snake.. He begins talking with him about what happened to him and where Draco is at. Lucius, who is looking more and more panicked by the seconds, rushes over and yells out " Where is my son?" he asks as he glances around.

"He doesn't know, sir. Draco had him in his robe pocket and fell over. Arsel was knocked out and he doesn't know what happened next. He doesn't even know how he ended up outside of Draco's pocket," Harry informs him.

Amanu stretches toward his brother to see if he is all right, then asks "Can you not ssssenssse him, Arsel?"

"I have tried, brother. I believe in is unconsssciousss and ssssomething is blocking my link to him too," Arsel hisses back.

"Maybe if you focussss on what is blocking you might be able to pinpoint its sssssssssource," Amanu suggests.

"Yes, I ssshould have thought of that. I am going to need to have calmnessssssssss, and the humansss are not calm at all," Arsel replies, as he looks over at his human's father.

"He's going to try to sense what is blocking him from Draco, but he needs everyone to be calm or it will distract him," Harry informs everyone.

"All right I will be calm, just find my son, and do it now," Lucius states firmly. He steps back away from the snake and stands next to his lover.

Harry places Arsel back onto the ground and steps back next to the others. Amanu hisses something softly at Lucius's stomach then slides off of him and slithers over to his brother.

"I know where he is at," Arsel hisses out loudly after a moment.

"You found out the source of the block then?" Harry asks

"No, I can sssenssse him now becausssssssse he has regained conscioussssnessssssssssssss. Whoever took him to where he is now is gone though," Arsel hisses out excitedly

"Arsel says he can sense where Draco is at, and whoever took him isn't with him anymore," Harry states.

"How can he be sure that Lockhart isn't with him anymore? " Snape asks

"Who cares if he's around or not. I need to get to my son!" Lucius growls out.

--------------------

( Somewhere just inside the Forbidden Forest)

Draco wakes up and rubs his eyes. He looks around and wonders where he is at, and why is head hurts so much. He attempts to call out for someone, but realizes that his throat is so soar and hurts too much for him to talk. Draco sits up and places his hands on the ground, then lets out a gasp and pulls them quickly off the ground. He turns his hands over and stares with confusion the gashes that are across his hands, then begins to cry softly.

Lucius arrives first at the location Arsel said Draco was at and looks around frantically for him. " Are you sure Draco is here and not somewhere else in the forest?"

"Arsel says that Draco is near by, sir," Harry informs him.

Lucius opens his mouth to reply then spots Draco, who is now standing near by. He rushes over and grabs a hold of his son just before the boy passes out. Professor Snape, Harry and Ron rush over.

Harry looks over at the small, naked boy and tries not to think about what Lockhart most have done to the boy. He notices that Draco has to gashes across his hands, and that they seem to have already healed mostly, as they aren't bleeding. "What happened to his hands?"

Lucius looks at his son's hands and his eyes widen in shock. " He didn't, he couldn't have. No one could be that monestrous." He whispers, and embraces his son tighter.

Professor Snape stands stunned for a moment then recovers and walks over to check Draco over. He whispers soothingly into Lucius's ear trying to calm him down, so he can look at the boy.

"Do what?" Harry inquires as he looks around for someone to tell him what is going on now. "The only reason anyone would have those makes is if they went through a bonding ceremony, Harry," Ron informs his boyfriend.

"Bonding? You mean like marriage? Draco is married to Lockhart now?" Harry questions. 'Why would anyone want to bond with a seven-year-old?'

"It looks that way, Harry, but bonding is a little different then marry. In marriage you can divorce your partner, when you are bonded you can't become unbonded, or have relationships with anyone else but the person you bond with, or you both die. " Ron replies.

"If he is married to Draco then why would he go and leave him here, so we could come and find him. It doesn't make sense to me," Harry whispers to himself.

"Because he's evil, " Snape growls out. As he attends to Draco.

"Harry would you take me over to Draco, pleasssse?" Arsel asks.

"All right," Harry replies and walks over to the Malfoys.

"He asked me to bring him over here," Harry informs the professors.

The snake pays no attention to Professor Snape who is glaring at him. He very carefully slithers around Draco's neck and begins hissing softly. Amanu senses fell that his human is distressed because Lucius isn't calm, and begins hissing softly as well.

"Bonded he's boned to my son, Sev what am I going to do now? How am I going to tell Draco that he can never be with anyone ever?" Lucius sighs out sadly.

"We will deal with that later, Lucius. I need to make sure he is fine before we had back to the school," Severus says calmly trying not to so how upset he was himself. He didn't need Lucius to be anymore upset and hurt the child inside of him.

"What am I doing here?" a small raspy voice asks, causing the other so snap their heads toward to it.

"Dennis?" Harry says with surprise, as he walks over to the younger boy who is now sitting near them.

"Harry?" Dennis replies his voice laced with confusion. ' How did I end up here, and why am I nude?'

Snape notices that Dennis too has slashes on his hands. " Lucius, he has the slashes too," he says to his lover before going over to check on the boy.

"That means that he and Draco are bonded and not Lockhart and Draco," Lucius replies, then starts to laugh.

"Why is he laughing?" Harry asks his boyfriend. ' I don't see what is so funny about Dennis having gashes too.'

"I don't know, Harry. I wouldn't be laughing if I was him though," Ron replies. 'The Malfoys are becoming stranger and stranger each day'

"I am happy because Draco isn't bonded to Lockhart," Lucius informs them as he hugs Draco tighter.

"What is going on?" Dennis asks in a soft scratchy voice, as he looks at the Snape who is tending to his hands.

"We will discuss this more after we get you and Draco back to Hogwarts. Don't talk any more you are just going to hurt your throat," the professor informs him then turns his attention to Lucius and says " We should get them back now."

He gently picks the young wizard up, so he doesn't hurt him. Dennis starts to protest this because he doesn't trust him. The potions master whispers something into his year and he stops. Professor Snape begins walking back toward the school. Lucius follows behind carrying his son, followed closely behind by Harry and Ron.

"Hey, Ron, why would Lockhart bond them together? It doesn't make sense. If he wanted Draco then why would he do that?" Harry asks.

"Don't ask me, Harry. He's crazy and I am not going to even try to decipher what goes on in his mind," the redhead replies.

"Lockhart didn't do this, boys," Professor Malfoy informs them.

"Well then who did it, and what for?" Ron asks.

"Yes, sir, who did this to them?" Harry inquires.

"I would think you being so smart, Mr. Potter, that you would figure that out on your own," Professor Snape states irritatedly.

"Sorry, sir, but I have no clue," Harry informs him.

"There is only one person in the world who would think to bond Draco with someone like Mr. Creeveys there because they thought it would cause Mr. Malfoy and Draco a lot of pain," Professor Snape replies.

"Who?" Harry and Ron both ask.

"Narcissa." the professor reply.


	38. 38

Title:De-Aging Draco  
Status 38/?  
Author: cathankitten   
Email: Beta: none yet  
Rating: PG-NC17  
Pairings: Severus/Lucius, Ron/Harry?/Harry, Lockhart/Draco, Lockhart/Colin Spoilers:possible 1-4  
Warnings: Slash Tort NC Mpreg BDSM IncPed AU  
Disclaimer:This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
Summary: Draco is de-aged for a class project which leads to a shocking discovering, and the lives of many people change because of it. This is an AU story, therefore, many of the characters are going to be OOC.

Normal POV+ ( The Infirmary)

Dennis and Draco lie, sleeping peacefully, in the hospital beds. Not showing any outward signs of their ordeal other then their bondage fading scars and a few bruises, which had now turned mostly yellow.

It has been two weeks since they were taken and forced bounded to each other. Neither of them recalls what happened after they had been taken, nor has anyone pressured them to remember it. Dennis couldn't even recall how he ended up outside at all. The last thing he recalled was that he was looking for Colin, and walking down the hallway toward The Great Hall. There will time to deal with this later, after both boys have fully healed. They are still quite weak from everything that happened, but will soon be able to get out of the infirmary.

Harry and Ron sit between the two beds and watch the two younger boys, and talking quietly. They had come in today like every day after classes to watch, or talk to the younger boys. Colin was usually with them, but he had been sick this morning. Madam Pomfrey said she didn't want him near them, and ushered him off to another part of the infirmary

Harry looks over at Draco and sighs deeply."I still don't see why his mother would want to bond him with Dennis," he mumbles out in a questioning tone.

He had just learned about bonding, and had begun reading up on it. Ron had informed him that most witches and wizards don't do it because it means they can't marry again, or can die of the other does. This fact made him curious as to why Draco's mother would bond him with other boy. Sure he knew that she had done some down right sinister things in her life, but he couldn't figure out why this.

"It has to do with one of the rules of my family," a voice says from behind them.

This causes both boys to gasp from being startled and snap their heads toward the sound. The see that it is Malfoy who is walking toward them.

He comes to Draco's left side, and begins stroking the boy's hair gently. "I am sure, Mr. Weasley there knows all about this rule," he states matter-of-factly.

"I don't know what rule you are talking about, sir," Ron says truthfully. His father hadn't mention anything at all about any Malfoy family rule having to do with bonding.

He glaces over at Harry and shrugs his shoulders. Harry arches his left, then turns his attention back to Mr. Malfoy to see if he has anything further to say on the matter.

"Strange, I thought your father would have told you," Mr. Malfoy remarks

"If you don't mined telling us, sir. What is this errm rule?" Harry asks. He is very curious about this now.

"Since you have helped Draco much these past few weeks, and other things, I will tell you." The blond-haired wizard replies. He sits down, in one of the chairs, next to his son.

Harry and Ron both put their full attention on Mr. Malfoy, and wait to hear what he has to say.

"As you are both well aware of we Malfoys marry only pure-blood witches and wizards. We, also, only bond with them, though that is rear. I didn't bond with Narcissa, and my father didn't bond with my mother. The reason we marry pure-bloods is because our family is very proud of out wizard heritage, but it also is because if we marry or bond with anyone who isn't of pure magical blood we will be banned from the family. Our money, name and property will be taken away, and no other member of the family will be allowed to contact or interact with us. The rule was put into effect more than six hundred years ago, and a powerful spell was cast on the family.

This spell made it so if anyone wanted to interact with the person who married the non-pureblood he or she couldn't, not even through other people. Narcissa, of course, knew all about this spell, and she made Draco bound with Dennis because she though he was a non-pureblood and Draco would be forced out of the Malfoy family forever," Mr. Malfoy informs them.

"That is bonkers," Ron informs him. He shakes his head with disbelief. "Why would my father know anything about that though?" he asks curiously.

"Because your family is pure-blood, and was of course the same at the time the rule was made. All the other pureblooded families where informed of the restrictions set to my family, and it has been passed down since then. It's one of the reasons your family and mine doesn't get along, but I am not going to discuss the details about that. I am sure your father is aware of the rule," Mr. Malfoy replies.

"I though that was because your father liked muggles, Harry comments his friend. He looks very confused and begins rubbing his temples.

"No our families have been at odds far before his father was born. Now if you would please leave me I would like to spend some time with my sons alone. And I am sure you two after work to do." Mr. Malfoy informs the confused young wizard.

Harry's face expressing changes from confusion to surprise "Sons, you know what the baby is then?" Harry asks.

"I was referring to Dennis and Draco, not the baby and Draco. Dennis is my son now, as he is bonded to my son, " is the reply.

"Oh," Harry replies and his about to say something else when Ron starts dragging him out of the room.

Madam Pomfrey walks over, checks over Dennis, then moves onto Draco. "You may take them back to your chambers later tonight, Mr. Malfoy." she informs him.

"You want me to take them both back to my chambers?" he replies. His voice showing his shock and confusion about this.

"Of course, Mr. Malfoy. They might be young, but they are still bonded. You can come back after dinner and retrieve them. she states flatly.

"Yes, I should have realized that." he replies. 'This means you is going to have to leave with us now. I am sure Sev. is going to be thrilled about this.' he mental notes.

"Now, you need to leave and get some rest yourself. It wouldn't do for you too become exhausted in your condition," order Madam Pomfrey in a voice that warrants no arguing.

Lucius stays a few more minutes brushing his son's hair and rubbing his head. He beds down and kisses him on the forehead, then gets out and walks out of the infirmary.

(Lucius's Chambers 10 minutes later)

Severus, who had been sitting on the couch reading, notices his Lucius come into the room. He places his book down on the small wooden table next to the chair, and walks over to his lover.

Lucius is about to speak when the dark-haired wizard pulls him into a bruising kiss, and begins rubbing his hands up and down his back.

"Severus, I don't think we," Lucius states firmly and tries to pull away.

Amanu lifts his small white head off away from Lucius's wrist and begins hissing loading at the other wizard. He is about to strike out at him, when Severus snatches him behind the neck and carefully unwraps him from around Lucius's wrist. He swiftly places the protesting snake into a cage, near by, and goes back over to Lucius again.

He grabs the other roughly again and kisses him. Lucius starts to back away, but Severus won't let him go, and starts taking off the blond's clothing

"I.. don't.." Lucius gasps out during the kiss and pulls away again.

"Quiet, Lucius," Severus demands. Then pulls Lucius over towards the wooden chair in the corner of the room.

"The baby," Lucius says, with a voice full or worry, as he is dragged across the room.

"This isn't going to hurt the baby. Now turn around, love," Severus whispers into the other's ear.

Lucius just looks at him, and his roughly spun around. Suddenly he sees a piece of black cloth in front of his eyes. Severus is going to blind full him. " Sev," he whispers.

"Shhh, love," Severus whispers in a soothing yet firm voice.

He ties the cloth around Lucius's eyes, then ties another around his mouth, so he can't speak or see. Lucius doesn't know what Severus is going to do next. He fells the rest of his clothing being taken off. Then fills Severus pushing him backwards, into the chair. His hands are bound to the arms of the chair, and his feet to the legs.

"Don't move, love. I will be back in a bit," Severus whispers.

Lucius hears the dark-haired wizards foot steps sounding across the floor, and the loud hissing of Amanu becoming softer and softer, then nothing but silence.

tbc


End file.
